<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabotage by Feelix_feels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403444">Sabotage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels'>Feelix_feels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic Description, M/M, Midquel, Minor Original Character(s), Mostly Canon Compliant, Not Livre V Compliant, Slow Burn, Speedruning through the slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Argent, renommée et pouvoir. C’est tout ce qu’Elias demandait de la cour du roi de Logres en la rejoignant. Bien installé dans l’enceinte du château, outrepasser la vigilance de ses employeurs est d’une facilité à toute épreuve, plus rien ne lui résiste, il n’a qu’à se pencher pour ramasser.</p><p>Jusqu’à ce qu’il se heurte à la seule chose qu’il ne peut pas obtenir.</p><p>Avec un obstacle particulièrement fatiguant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohort/Léodagan (Implied), Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rumeurs Nocturnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le laboratoire des enchanteurs était bien, de tout le château, la pièce la plus boudée par les serviteurs. Certes, elle n’était pas l’unique pièce dont l’accès aux spectateurs était dramatiquement réduit : La Table Ronde elle aussi était peu fréquentée, mais c’était par décret. Le roi avait sélectionné un nombre fini de serviteurs pour s’occuper d’une salle qu’il pensait plus importante encore que la salle du Trône. Un symbole en somme. Un sanctuaire pour les quelques élus qui pourraient l’arpenter. Mais pour le laboratoire –et encore plus depuis en ce moment– aucun décret royal ne pourrait convaincre un serviteur de s’approcher de près ou de loin, ce qui expliquait partiellement l’état du cageot.</p><p>Les domestiques l’évitaient d’abord par superstition, et c’était bien normal : Sans éducation à la magie, il était très facile de faire des bêtises ! Il n’en suffisait que d’une pour que les rumeurs de malédiction ne percent la tranquillité de leurs nuits. D’ailleurs, vu les disputes qui c’étaient installées avec la fréquentation doublée, la possibilité de prendre un sort sur le coin du nez en essayant d’intervenir n’avait fait que redoubler l’inquiétude générale.</p><p>C’était simple : Même la plupart des chevaliers de la Table Ronde refusaient d’y mettre les pieds. Perceval et Karadoc exclu, même s’ils étaient plus là par bêtise que par réelle bravoure. Il était rare de voir d’autres personnes que les membres de la famille royale s’approcher de l’entrée à moins de quinze pieds.</p><p>Encore plus depuis l’arrivée d’Elias.</p><p>Ce qui en soi n’était pas pour lui déplaire, lui qui aurait préféré se ramasser une chute de pierres plutôt que d’avoir à sortir de ses nouveaux quartiers de travail parce qu’un badaud avait décrété que l’heure était à passer le balai. Pas quand il était là. Et il était là, la plupart du temps.</p><p>Il était là à l’aube, mangeait sur place, disparaissait quelques heures dans l’après-midi avant de réinvestir totalement jusqu’à des heures aberrantes de la nuit. Tout cela dans un équilibre qu’il avait façonné uniquement pour lui garantir une efficacité monstrueuse et une rentabilité optimale. Puis si c’était pour sacrifier des heures interminables à bouffer ! De toute façon, les cuisines étaient des moulins, et il était bien plus discret que d’autres.</p><p>Nourri, logé, blanchi… Et payé ! Par-dessus tout le reste ! Il n’en avait pas fallu plus au Grand Enchanteur du Nord pour s’approprier l’entièreté des quartiers qui lui était alloué. Il allait investir le château comme personne n’avait osé le faire avant lui. A la manière d’un coucou gris, laissant son œuf dans un nid de passereaux. En plus de ça, il allait s’en mettre plein les poches, et le faire avec classe.</p><p>Ses heures de travail étaient, certes, impromptues, mais elles avaient leur avantage : La clandestinité des clients nocturnes, souvent des traines patins avec des problèmes de virilité, ou –encore mieux– des conspirateurs en soif de vengeance ; La présence de Dame Séli le matin, qui, avec ses propres plans et humeurs, lui finançait la moitié de ses heures de travail supplémentaires ; Puis, surtout, et c’était essentiel, le moins de contact avec Merlin humainement possible.</p><p>Rien que pour ça, il se serait bien condamné ad vitam aeternam à quatre heures de sommeil par demi-journée. Une petite potion de vivacité, et hop, il était reparti. De toute façon qui s’en inquiétait ? Il était là pour être efficace.</p><p>Si on lui avait demandé en privé, il aurait pu répondre que Merlin était un incompétent, un monstre de maladresse, incapable de quoi que ce soit de productif. Si on avait réitéré la question avec un peu d’alcool, il aurait avoué qu’un druide en intérieur c’était surtout contreproductif, et que du coup c’était assez compréhensible qu’il y ait pas de miracles à proprement parler. Si on lui avait glissé une potion de vérité…</p><p>Comme s’il était assez bête pour se faire avoir par ce genre de stratagème. Fallait pas penser qu’on l’appelait « Le Fourbe » pour rien. C’était pas la réputation la plus noble, mais il était prêt à tout pour la garder, même si ça impliquait de foutre toutes ses chances en l’air.</p><p>De toute façon, on ne devenait pas le meilleur enchanteur de l’île de Bretagne sans quelques sacrifices.</p><p>A l’aube de son second siècle d’existence, il était à deux doigts d’obtenir ce titre.</p><p>Deux. Misérables. Doigts.</p><p>Il les lui aurait coupé lui-même si on lui en avait laissé l’occasion. Elle était à portée de main, cette truite de druide, juste à sa droite, mains liées à l’avant, droit comme un bâton. C’était une dignité qui lui était conférée uniquement par la Salle du Trône et la présence royale, parce que d’habitude, il avait plutôt l’air d’un enfant, paumé dans un labyrinthe, plutôt que d’un adulte compétent.</p><p>Quoiqu’il lui semblait légèrement angoissé, derrière une façade pleine d’humeur. Il observait la manière dont son front se froissait, perlé de doute, les sourcils froncés. Il était persuadé que les trois dignitaires face à eux allaient encore leur imposer un défi, et malgré des siècles de supériorité relative, il l’avait de travers.</p><p>Autant qu’Elias l’aurait souhaité, rien que pour lui foutre impunément sur la tronche, il avait remarqué dès son arrivée le Seigneur Bohort, autrement plus terrifié. Lui, ç’aurait bien été la première fois qu’il aurait assisté à l’une de leur joute, d’habitude supervisée par le roi et son beau-père. S’il était là, il avait un rapport avec la requête pour laquelle on les avait convoqué, certes, mais connaissant la constitution de l’héritier de Gaunes, pas pour un défi.</p><p>« - Je vous dérange, Elias ? » La voix du roi reprit, le sortant de ses pensées.</p><p>« - Pardon ? » L’enchanteur secoua la tête pour combattre un peu son esprit brouillé de sommeil.</p><p>Les yeux d’Arthur le considérait moins avec énervement qu’avec consternation. C’est sûr que se faire attraper, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur Merlin à en oublier qu’il était en présence de son employeur… C’était pas non plus la position la moins compromettante.</p><p>« - Donc en faites vous n’écoutiez pas ?</p><p>- Si, si !</p><p>- Môssieur Elias se croit mieux que tout le monde, peut-être ? » Ironisa Merlin, avec un air de supériorité raillarde dans le regard.</p><p>Elias grinça des dents, le sourire mesquin qui lui avait maquillé les lèvres quelques sourires auparavant vrillant au rictus.</p><p>« - Je trouve ça très égocentrique de votre part de vous considérer comme ‘‘tout le monde’’, Merlin-</p><p>- Non mais vous n’allez pas recommencer ! » Léodagan pesta de sa chaise, à moitié affalé sur le trône. «  Vous partagez un labo, vous pouvez pas arrêter les fions pendant cinq minutes en public ?</p><p>- D’autant plus qu’il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le sujet. Pour une fois. » Renchérit le roi.</p><p>« - Bah y a moyen que si, avec ces engins-là. » Répliqua le Sanguinaire, immédiatement accueilli par les protestations de l’enchanteur-et-demi. « Quoi, vous allez dire que c’est pas vrai, peut-être ?</p><p>- Vous voulez dire, Seigneur Léodagan, que tout ça ne pourrait être qu’une méprise ? » Bohort sembla tout d’un coup parfaitement rassuré. Les deux conviés s’échangèrent un regard, rempli d’incompréhension, et quand il s’en rendit compte le chevalier en vert se tourna vers eux pour leur adresser directement la parole. « Bien voilà. Une rumeur circule parmi le personnel de maison que de drôles d’activités se dérouleraient dans le laboratoire à la nuit tombée… »</p><p>L’implication faillit faire s’étrangler Merlin sur place, il était tellement rouge qu’Elias crut qu’il allait lui claquer dans les pattes en plein milieu de la Salle du Trône.</p><p>« - Donc voilà… » Arthur reprit, alors que la quinte de tout menaçait encore la santé robuste de l’ancêtre. « Alors… Nous on sait que vous vous mettez bien joliment sur la tronche pendant la journée. La question c’est, est-ce que vous faites des heures sup’ ou est-ce qu’on a affaire à autre chose ?</p><p>- Et vous allez vous imaginer quoi ? » Lâcha enfin le druide, tellement sur la défensive qu’il aurait pu remplacer Léodagan. « Moi j’y fous pas les pieds la nuit au labo, alors.</p><p>- Vous pensez que l’origine pourrait être spectrale… ? » S’inquiéta Bohort, le sous-texte qui avait achevé le druide englouti sous le filtre de la peur.</p><p>« - Non, mais y a pas de fantômes. » Sourit Elias, une fois son amusement suffisamment contenté. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il leur adressa un sourire théâtral. « C’est moi. »</p><p>Une fois le chevalier en vert rassuré, et toujours avec la même surprise un peu cernée de consternation, les deux enchanteurs purent s’excuser. Dès qu’il eut quitté la salle du Trône, Elias accéléra le pas vers l’aile Est, avec l’intention ferme d’aller se coucher. Il ne se ferait pas attraper à somnoler deux fois d’affilé à la cour du roi. Il avait un statut à maintenir quand même. Un statut qu’il n’avait pas encore obtenu, mais qu’il était à deux doigts de se mettre sous la main.</p><p>Une seconde salve de pas sembla prendre derrière lui, l’arrachant à ses rêveries. Il se retourna, prêt à longer les murs pour laisser passer une garnison de gardes affolés, avant de se rendre compte, avec horreur, que les pas étaient seuls, et les yeux qui étaient plongés dans les siens, auréolés de mèches argentées, étaient bleus. Elias pivota et reprit sa marche, maintenant agacé.</p><p>« - Vous travaillez vraiment de nuit, ou c’était pour frimer ? » S’interrogea Merlin, les sourcils toujours résolument froncés.</p><p>Quelques centimètres de jambes en plus avaient suffi. <em>Misère,</em> il s’entendit soupirer. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Merlin qui trahissait ses mots. Une absence de reproches. Un soupçon d’autre chose. Elias ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça faisait remonter le long de son dos un inconfort maladroit. Il sentit tout son corps grincer.</p><p>« - En quoi ça vous gêne ? On se côtoie pas pendant ce temps-là ! Ça devrait vous suffire ! </p><p>- Mais c’est un coup à se ruiner la santé ! » S’offusqua le druide.</p><p>Il ne savait pas si c’était le ton légèrement incertain ou la dose d’inquiétude maintenant transparente dans la voix de son collègue, mais quelque chose anima chez lui une flamme de colère. Sans qu’il ne maitrise son corps, il avait pivoté sur ses talons, la voix nouée dans la gorge, et le regard planté droit dans le sien.</p><p>« - Si vous pensez que c’est le manque de sommeil qui va me tuer en premier, vous vous faites pas assez confiance, mon petit pote. »</p><p>Il le laissa là, pantois et courroucé avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.</p><p>Ce n'était qu'une fois la porte close que son sang arrêta de tambouriner aussi fort dans ses tempes. Bien sûr qu'il avait encore surréagi. Il passait son temps à surréagir.</p><p>Elias soupira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omelette et Promiscuité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bon… Il y était certainement allez un peu fort. C’était la seule chose que son esprit embrumé par le sommeil s’égosillait à lui répéter. Il avait lutté pour que la conclusion ne vienne pas, mais c’était une évidence. Pas que ce soit quelque chose dont il se sente coupable. Juste une conclusion.</p><p>De toute façon, il l’avait fait, il allait pas s’excuser.</p><p>C’était une demi-heure qu’il avait perdue à cause de ça.</p><p>Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, éclairant la chambre d’une agréable teinte rougeâtre. Ça non plus, c’était difficilement nécessaire, mais il ne s’était pas gêné pour le faire de toute façon. Le lit était douillet, plus que tous ceux qu’il avait fréquenté avant. Pas étonnant qu’ils lambinent tous dans ce château. Une fois sur les matelas de plume, bien à l’abri dans les draps de lin, il pouvait s’y perdre des heures dans ses couvertures, si le travail ne l’appelait pas.</p><p>Dans son monde, le travail avait le son exact d’un son qui tambourinait à la porte.</p><p>« - Monsieur Elias ? » Une voix hésita derrière la porte, avec un accent à couper au couteau.</p><p>Il grogna pour les murs et dans la minute qui suivit, il était repeigné, rhabillé, le feu éteint, et la tête passée dans la porte.</p><p>« - Vous tapez depuis longtemps ? » Il demanda, de but en blanc.</p><p>La servante qui attendait derrière déglutie. C’était une petite blonde, aux cheveux lisses, tressés dans son dos, et aux yeux profondément noirs. Une des esclaves affranchies du roi, certainement. C’était elle qui était associée à cet étage de l’aile, et elle qui était le rythme, involontaire de son sommeil.</p><p>« - Dix minutes. » Elle avoua, légèrement angoissée. Il devait avoir particulièrement une tête de déterré cet après-midi, remarque, ça ne changeait pas de d’habitude. « J’allais rentrer, au cas où vous étiez encore en compagne, mais il me semblait-</p><p>- Non mais vous avez bien fait. » Lui assura-t-il, en ouvrant la porte en grand cette fois et en s’extirpant de l’entrée. La demoiselle se décala pour le laisser passer, s’engouffrant derrière lui et disparût sans un mot de plus. Lui laissant le temps de se frotter les yeux, loin des regards avant de disparaître dans le couloir.</p><hr/><p>Okay, il y était allé fort tout à l’heure.</p><p>Son cerveau fumait dans sa boîte crânienne, à la vitesse d’une fleur des vents laissée au milieu d’une tempête. Pourquoi ça devrait l’emmerder, lui ? Ce n’était pas comme si son interlocuteur était particulièrement attaché à lui. Ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il cherchait à s’attacher de son côté…</p><p>En tout cas, c’était vraiment pas le but de la manœuvre. Il était pas venu à Kaamelott pour renforcer son cercle d’amis.</p><p>Merlin était un emmerdeur, première catégorie. Un pauvre druide qui n’avait pas pu pratiquer en pleine nature depuis des années, coincé dans un laboratoire étroit avec le colocataire le moins adapté à son affliction. Ils c’étaient entendus, à une époque… Partiellement… Avant qu’Elias ne vienne empiéter sur ses plates-bandes. Menaçant de lui subtiliser sa place, et ayant dû trier –balancer– les ingrédients du druide à la pelle pour rendre le laboratoire navigable, certes, mais dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait plus.</p><p>Il en venait presque à regretter ces visites impromptues, où Merlin venait lui acheter des antidotes au venin vampirique et où ils passaient des heures légères et sans prise de tête, assis sous le porche couvert à attendre que la météo ne soit favorable aux quelques jours de marches qui l'écartait de Kaamelott. Cette possibilité lui semblait bien loin maintenant, presque onirique. Maintenant qu'ils en venaient régulièrement aux mains, coincé dans les murs étroits du labo.</p><p>C’était leur drame. Aucun des deux ne pouvait exister, même l’espace d’un instant, s’ils partageaient l’espace de travail de l’autre. Celui qui arriverait à avoir la mainmise sur le deuxième pourrait espérer survivre, mais au prix, final, de l’étouffement de l’autre. Pour l’instant, c’était Elias qui avait la main victorieuse sur sa gorge, et il était prêt à serrer. Le fait étant qu’il aurait fallu que l’un des deux ait été compréhensif, ou souple, et ils c’étaient tous les deux mis d’accord pour espérer que ce soit l’autre.</p><p>Puis de l’autre côté, il y avait cette frustration. Cet agacement irradiant, qui donnait à l’enchanteur, l’envie d’agripper Merlin par le col immaculé de sa tunique et de le frapper contre une étagère. Le druide débordait de magie, elle infusait par tous les pores de sa peau, tellement qu’elle empestait une pièce close au bout de quelques minutes.</p><p>C’était le moteur de cette sensation. L’impression qu’ils ne se battaient pas à armes égales, parce que l’autre se retenait. Qu’il aurait le pouvoir de le détruire, mais qu’il n’osait pas. Que des deux, le seul à être véritablement en retard, c’était lui, et ça, Elias avait du mal à l’avaler.</p><p>S’il avait eu seulement une <em>pointe</em> d’ambition, il aurait pu être le rival redoutable qu’Elias avait espéré de lui en venant exiger la bute au cerf.</p><p>Mais <em>non</em>. Il avait fallu que le destin fasse de lui un empoté.</p><p>Il mit le pied à terre au milieu du laboratoire, dans un silence absolu. Merlin était absent ? Qu’il soit là ou pas, de toute façon, la conclusion allait être la même : Elias s’agaçait.</p><p>Il releva l’information, sans un mot, et s’arrêta à son plan de travail, l’esprit toujours un peu brouillé par le flot décousu de ses pensées. Dès qu’il mettait les pieds dans cette aile du château, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à lui. C’était quand même pas commun, ce genre de connerie !</p><p>En l’absence du druide, son après-midi se déroula sans incident. Entre potions, et confections, il c’était surpris à finir ses tâches plus tôt qu’à l’habitude. Tellement bien que quand l’heure de dîner arriva, et que les cuisines commencèrent à s’activer quelques couloirs plus loin, il avait déjà remis de l’ordre sur son plan de travail. Les quelques ingrédients –qu’il avait proprement décimé– étaient retournés dans leurs étagères respectives, et il en avait même profité pour commencer à feuilleter un des bouquins laissé par son collègue, juste pour voir.</p><p>Le sursaut que lui apporta la sensation d’une main sur son épaule n’était pas humain. Le livre qui avait été sur ses genoux se referma au sol dans un claquement sec. Il s’extirpa de son siège en furie, la canne tendue sous le menton de la personne qui avait osé le surprendre dans la position… Compromettante. Sa nuque lui faisait mal de s’être assoupi sans support.</p><p>« - Hey ! Non mais ça va, oui ? J’ai rien fait ! » Claqua Merlin en repoussant la partie lumineuse de la canne qui avait failli emporter son nez et son menton. « Il faut pas un audit pour vous apporter à bouffer, si ? »</p><p>Elias laissa glisser le manche de sa canne contre sa paume jusqu’à ce que le dragon sculpté ne heurte ses doigts. Plus surpris qu’autre chose.</p><p>« - M’apporter à bouffer ? C’est pas banal ! » Il eut un souffle railleur. « Franchement vous m’inquiétez.</p><p>- Ah eh vous recommencez pas ! » Le ton du druide s’envola, et ses tympans vrillèrent à cause de la proximité. « Le roi vous a demandé en renfort, bon ça me rend pas jouasse, mais c’est comme ça. Si vous êtes à plat, ça devient mon problème. »</p><p>Alors lui et sa fidélité au roi Arthur…</p><p>Le druide retira sa main et Elias suivit du regard pour voir ce qu’il avait déposé sur son bureau. Un petit plateau de bois, avec une miche de pain, une poire, de la tisane, et dans une assiette plate, une omelette de légumes. Une chaleur prit Elias, au niveau de la poitrine. Presque imperceptible.</p><p>« - Et me claquez pas que vous avez pas faim. » Merlin continua, s’éloignant finalement, plus gêné qu’Elias par leur proximité s’il fallait en croire le rouge sur ses joues. « Sinon je fais descendre le Seigneur Karadoc, et ça va pas être la même sauce, je vous préviens ! </p><p><em>- Zut.</em> »</p><p>Il ne résista pas énormément. La faim était une raison comme une autre de mettre son égo de côté, raison qu’il avait suffisamment pratiquée. Il attendit quand même que Merlin ait le dos tourné pour prendre une première bouchée, clandestine. C’était surprenant, plus goûteux que la tambouille que les serviteurs, débordés avaient à lui fournir à la fin de leur service. Le mieux c’était qu’elle avait à peine pris froid…</p><p>« - C’est vous qui l’avez faite ? » Elias déduit, avec une surprise qui le cloua à la chaise.</p><p>« - Pourquoi ? Ça ne convient pas à Môssieur Elias ? » Merlin répondit sur la défensive, et l’enchanteur leva une main en l’air, comme pour prouver son innocence face aux accusations. L’intéressé sembla se calmer, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, décidément plus affecté par son emportement que nécessaire. <em>Sang de démon, constitution de pucelle</em>. « Ouais, c’est moi… Elle est pas trop lourde ?</p><p>- Franchement ? » Elias minimisa, en jouant avec la substance du bout de sa fourchette. « Ça va… »</p><p>Le silence qui suivit était de trop.</p><p>Il avait une bouteille d’alcool, dissimulée sous le bureau. Une vinasse, dégueulasse qu’il avait chipée les premiers jours aux cuisines, pour célébrer sa promotion soudaine. Bouteille qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’ouvrir parce que boire seul, quelle lose. Le laboratoire regorgeait de calices inutilisés, de gobelets qui prenaient la poussière depuis des années, il n’eut pas à fouiller avant d’en sortir deux d’une taille relativement similaire.</p><p>Merlin boudait toujours dans un coin, visiblement encore gêné par sa réaction excessive. Alors quand Elias vint s’asseoir en face de lui avec un verre et une bouteille d’alcool, l’incompréhension sur son visage était lisible, et pas désagréable.</p><p>« - Je vous propose une trêve ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trêves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était fou comme avec quelques gouttes d’alcool, l’ambiance d’une pièce pouvait se transformer. Le laboratoire observait la même tendance, passant de l’absolument tendu, à légèrement agréable. Accordé, le vin était dégueulasse. Mais après. Vus combien ils en avaient sifflé, des bouteilles, au milieu de la soirée, c’était vraiment pas la qualité qui comptait.</p><p>Elias s’était entendu dire qu’il n’allait pas boire à outrance. Qu’il allait prendre un verre, et puis plus rien. Histoire de garder un peu le contrôle quand même. Le sentiment avait été là, et il s’était vite barré par la fenêtre face au spectacle devant ses yeux.</p><p>Si Merlin était vraiment une quille en temps normal, il était moins… Il était moins... Elias avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur le bon mot. Soucieux ! C’était ça ! Il était moins soucieux une fois que l’alcool avait détendu tous ses rouages intérieurs. Ou peut-être c’était la chaleur qui lui montait dans les joues, la langue pâteuse qui butait contre ses dents, ou le fait qu’il ne tenait pas l’alcool qui rendait tout si involontairement enrichissant.</p><p>Comme quoi, le rassemblement du corbeau aurait bénéficié d’un peu de binouze. Même si au final, ils avaient décidés - un peu malgré lui, parce qu'Elias était pas dérangé outre mesure - c’était quand même bien de la merde.</p><p>« - Déjà moi je sais même pas me transformer en corbeau ! » Merlin se reprenait sur ses mots, maladroitement, mais au moins, c’était moins dangereux que quand il se reprenait sur ses sorts. « Donc déjà ça la fout mal… »</p><p>Il n’avait pas quitté le poste auquel il s’était installé tout à l’heure, mais il était debout, à moitié assis sur le table. Elias si, parce que sa poire lui donnait envie, et que son siège avait un dossier – unique preuve de sa présence d’esprit ce soir-là. Il avait une meilleure vue d’ensemble, de toute façon, à quelques mètres de lui, et quelle vue.</p><p>Merlin avait la barbe défaite, sa coiffe argentée remplacée par le bronze plus lourd de celle de l’enchanteur, les manches de sa robe blanche retroussées par-dessus son coude. Ils avaient tellement bu qu’ils tenaient à peine debout tout seul.</p><p>Pourquoi portait-il son circlet ? Elias ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi, il sentait juste la pointe froide de celui de Merlin s’enfoncer dans l’arête de son nez, trop large pour lui. Il avait défait son col, et replié son manteau sur ses genoux, et, affalé dans son siège, il en profitait pour déguster.</p><p>En faites il avait trop bu lui aussi, il le savait parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de la conversation qu’ils étaient en train d’avoir. Aspiré à tout bout de champ par un détail, un début de sourire par-ci, la courbe d’une main par-là…</p><p>Il avait passé dix minutes à regarder ses mains, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.</p><p>« - Après… Les oiseaux c’est pas le fort de tout le monde… » Il s’entendit dire en lui tendant la coupe, tâchant le sol de pourpre. « Vous, c’est quoi votre spécialité ? </p><p>- Non mais moi je suis plutôt polyvalent… » Merlin reprit, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière. « Pas polyvalent ‘‘corbeau’’. » Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter et Elias manqua de repartir dans une rêverie. « Ça sait se transformer un enchanteur ?</p><p>- J’sais’pas… » Il avoua. Sa tête heurtant contre le bois, pas sûr d’avoir dit un mot ou trois. « Moi j’ai appris. » Il sourit, une petite pointe de mélancolie commençant à ruiner l’énergie qu’ils avaient lutté pour installer. « Ma sœur était très oiseaux… » Il avoua, à mi-voix.</p><p>S’il y avait une chose à savoir d’Elias, c’était qu’il avait l’alcool définitivement triste. Mais Merlin, tout aussi gris qu’il était, et loin de se démoraliser l’attrapa au vol avant qu’il ne puisse s’enfoncer.</p><p>Il était pas plein de choses, Merlin. Mais c’était un sacré bon observateur.</p><p>« - Vous avez de la famille vous ?</p><p>- Bah c’t’à dire que je me suis pas manifesté du néant. » Elias continuant, jouant à une main avec la fourrure de son col. Entre le feu et l’alcool, il n’avait pas vraiment de raison d’être frileux.</p><p>« - P’t’êt’ bien qu’si ! » Merlin sourit, avec un regard lumineux, et il ne savait pas pourquoi ils lui paraissaient d’un bleu si sombre à la lumière de l’âtre. Presque électrique. « P’t’êt’ même bien que le Seigneur Bohort avait raison, tiens… Et qu’c’est vous l’esprit qui hante ce labo. »</p><p>Elias le regarda avec un sourire qui essayait de retenir un gloussement, une perle de larme au bord de ses yeux. Voyant que sa blague avait fait mouche, rien qu’un petit peu, le druide éclata d’un rire franc, qui remplit l’espace. Prêt à briser les murs. Ils essayèrent un moment de le retenir, se regardant avec l’index sur la bouche, mais incorrigibles, ils ne purent s’empêcher de pouffer.</p><p>« - Non mais, eh ! » Elias intima. Essayant de ne pas se trahir. « Eh ! » Il tendit son doigt avec un sourire. « Combien vous pariez que demain on se fait convoquer à la salle du Trône ?</p><p>- Ah mais y a pas besoin de parier ! Demain on y retourne ! »</p><p>« - Vous auriez dû voir vot’ tête ! » Elias pointa un doigt vers lui, le sourire toujours étalé sur son visage. « Quand ils parlaient- Vous tiriez une de ces tronches ! On aurait cru qu’ils vous avaient accusé de trahison. »</p><p>Le rire de Merlin était un peu moins sincère, un peu plus gêné. Ses yeux bleus c’étaient détournés de lui au profit des flammes qui vacillaient dans la cheminée. De là où il était, ses joues étaient de nouveaux rouge vif, mais Elias n’avait pas réussi à déterminer si la faute était dans la boisson ou si c’était la conversation qui l’importunait. Mais s’il avait un seul grain de doute, il allait creuser. Là c’était la différence fondamentale entre eux : Il avait trouvé une faille, et il allait s’y engouffrer, bec, et ongles.</p><p>« - Non mais sérieusement ? » Son sourire ne s’éteignait plus. Blanc, et carnassier. Prêt à mordre, à défaut de ne pas trouver de meilleurs usages à ses lèvres. Il savait déjà, il n’était pas idiot, mais il ne lâcherait pas avant de lui avoir fait cracher. « Vous aviez compris quoi pour paniquer comme ça ?</p><p>- Bah… Vous savez bien ! Les gens ils vont toujours s’imaginer d’ces trucs sous prétexte qu’il fait un peu plus sombre que d’habitude la nuit. » Elias rit, mais Merlin continua très sérieusement. « Moi j’étais persuadé qu’ç’a allait partir là-dessus ! Puis comme on s’apprécie pas des masses… »</p><p>Il était amer ce vin…</p><p>« - ‘‘On s’apprécie pas’’. Non mais tout de suite ! </p><p>- Parce que- » Un hoquet l’interrompit. « Parce que vous m’appréciez peut-être ? »</p><p>La question frappa Elias comme un coup dans la poitrine, et pendant un instant, il avait l’impression que son cœur s’accélérait violemment tout en ayant raté un battement. La réponse aurait dû être fluide : Il aurait dû lui claquer un ‘‘non’’, railleur, et aurait bu de sa coupe, comme si de rien n’était, riant de sa blague, et persuadé qu’en face, Merlin allait rire aussi. Peut-être lui lancer un ‘‘pareil’’ désinvolte, et c’était tout.</p><p>Pourtant, tout con dans son siège, la gorge en feu et la langue pâteuse, il c’était pris à hésiter. Maintenant que le silence avait persisté plus d’une minute, un nouveau sentiment ressurgit. L’horreur. Dans une incapacité totale de comprendre ce que cette hésitation signifiait pour lui.</p><p>Est-ce qu’il appréciait Merlin ? Mais peut-être, oui, qu’est-ce qui aurait été problématique là-dedans ? « Apprécier », c’était un mot comme un autre, qui n’avait pas d’autres significations. Il pouvait citer un tas de gens qu’il appréciait, même dans le château, pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, mais encore une fois, c’était un mot ! Pourquoi apprécier Merlin serait plus compliqué ?</p><p><em>Change de sujet</em>. Il s’ordonnait à lui-même. <em>Change de sujet, soit discret, mais fait le. Faut pas qu’il ait l’impression que tu évites la question.</em></p><p>« - Si on change de sujet. » Elias proposa, comme s’il avait eu une idée brillante, tâtonnant pour sa canne avec des gestes mous. « Je vous prête ma canne ! »</p><p>La panique avait totalement submergé l’enchanteur, tellement qu’il en devenait paranoïaque. Il lui sembla un instant que les yeux du druide étaient beaucoup plus ancrés, beaucoup plus profonds, beaucoup plus incisifs. Il déglutit. Persuadé que ses lignes de défense avaient été percées, que le druide était beaucoup moins intoxiqué qu’il ne l’avait laissé paraître. Il allait perdre son souffle, il allait perdre ses moyens. S’il le laissait sans réponse il allait perdre le contrôle sur les larmes dans ses yeux. Sur le rouge de ses joues.</p><p>« - Okay. » L’autre accepta. « Mais vous me montrez comment ça marche ! »</p><hr/><p>Ils n’arrivaient plus à retrouver le chemin de leur chambre. Ni l’un, ni l’autre. Et c’était pas faute d’avoir crapahuté dans tout le château. Merlin tenait la canne d’Elias en l’air, sorte de torche de fortune, à deux doigts de s’écrouler l’un sur l’autre dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes assez chaotiques. Ils étaient persuadés d’être discrets, les bougres. Mais sans se faire beaucoup d’illusions. Leurs éclats de rires étaient presque moins assourdissants que leur « chuuuut », bien que terriblement plus réguliers.</p><p>Les pierres grises et les longs couloirs se ressemblaient tous, comme dans un grand labyrinthe, avec pour seules indices : deux clés, qu’ils n’allaient pas pouvoir essayer à chaque serrure, et une tripotée de portes identiques, avec l’intuition vague que celle qui menait chez Elias était à l’angle d’un couloir. Pas qu’ils cherchaient sa chambre en particulier, mais ils avaient besoin d’en atteindre une des deux.</p><p>Ce fut celle de Merlin.</p><p>Elias essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire en regardant le druide galérer avec sa clé, mais il était trahi par le manque de contrôle sur tous ses membres. Quand le loquet cliqueta, ils finirent par claudiquer à l’intérieur de la pièce, la porte maladroitement entr’ouverte derrière eux.</p><p>L’enchanteur essaya immédiatement d’absorber le plus de détails sur la chambre du druide. Ses yeux dardant dans la pénombre sans arriver à collecter aucune information. Sa vision se flouta soudainement, et avant qu’il ne soit conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, Merlin le tenait par les épaules, assis sur quelque chose de confortable. Il ne pouvait que sentir, l’odeur vaguement fruitée qui régnait sur l’endroit, et pour une raison étrange, l’amande. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se concentrer ?</p><p>« - Vous tenez debout ? » Merlin demanda, à moitié murmuré, et il était si proche qu’Elias rouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt. Il avait l’air préoccupé, une main sur le genou d’Elias, l’autre repoussant ses cheveux gris, humectant ses lèvres serrées.</p><p>Il prit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le venin qui coulait dans son crâne intoxiquant tout le reste. Sa main chercha à atteindre ses cheveux, et ne put atteindre que sa joue. Quelque chose le retenait, délicatement, par le poignet. Il reconnut la poigne d’une main, puis une paume sur son épaule, le repoussant nerveusement.</p><p>« - Non. »</p><p>Ce n’était pas un ‘‘non’’ ferme, mais il fallut l’écouter.</p><p>Elias mordit sa lèvre, un petit rire s’étouffa dans sa gorge avant de naître, y restant bloqué, noirâtre et lourd comme une boule. Pourquoi il avait aussi mal à la gorge ? Il avait l’impression que quelque chose lui serrait le cou. Pourtant il savait où étaient ses mains à lui, et il sentait où étaient celles de Merlin. Peut-être qu’il s’étouffait tout seul ? Il avait dû passer ses doigts, toujours froids, contre sa gorge, pour s’étrangler. C’était la même sensation. Toujours si froides.</p><p>« - D’accord… » Elias souffla, et il défit la main qui empoignait sa robe, vaincu.</p><p>Merlin avait disparu de son champ de vision finalement, mais il sentit son poids sur le lit, derrière lui, alourdi par l’ivresse. Elias resta là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fantômes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aussi nommé, comment ruiner une matinée en dix minutes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La soudaine explosion de rayons de soleil dans ses yeux fit presque feuler le pauvre Elias qui enfouit sa tête plus profondément sous ses draps en pestant. La nuit avait été courte, et le réveil, si soudain, annonçait déjà que la journée allait être longue.</p><p>« - Allez, je t’ai laissé dormir au maximum, mais il faut se lever. » Lui intima une voix, en secouant tranquillement son épaule.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que ses vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur son visage, cachant son agresseur qui disparut dans la petite salle de bain adjacente. De toute façon, il n’avait pas à le voir pour savoir qui c’était.</p><p>Sa main fut tout ce qui émergeait de son cocon, bravant l’inconnu pour tester la température extérieure. L’air hivernal frappait dans la chambre comme si on avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte. Il hasarda un nouveau coup d’œil et planta ses yeux sur la seule lucarne de sa chambre. Grande ouverte.</p><p>
  <em>Mais c’est quoi son problème ?</em>
</p><p>Il chercha les vêtements à tâtons avant de les tirer de nouveau dans son terrier.</p><p>« - Je m’habille dans le lit ! » Il annonça, la voix brouillée.</p><p>« - Il en est absolument hors de question ! » S’offusqua la voix apocryphe. « On a un long voyage, tu prends un bain.</p><p>- Mais je me suis lavé hier soir ! » Il protesta, à mi-voix, en se dépatouillant de sa chemise de pyjama, enfilant la tunique qu’on lui avait si gentiment balancée.</p><p>Il tendit l’oreille, prit le soupir qui suivit comme un acquiescement. Désespéré, certes, mais un acquiescement tout de même. Qui ne dit mot consent. Ce fut une bataille entre les draps et lui pour lacer braies et chausses, pressé d’enfiler le plus possible pendant qu’il était encore seul, promiscuité oblige. Il avait réussi à mettre ses bottes avant qu’on ne fasse irruption, et la couette encore autour des épaules, accouru pour fermer cette maudite fenêtre.</p><p>Le temps était toujours aussi laid, même au bord de la Calédonie. Le soleil frappait contre le sol enneigé, sans grâce ni raison alors que l’activité avait repris depuis longtemps devant le petit cambouis perdu. L’adolescent se prit à contempler le monde sosu ses pieds avec un certain intérêt, cherchant une cible. Les jours de ravitaillements, l’échange de grosses monnaies était plus gros, mais plus surveillé. Néanmoins, s’il passait sans attirer l’attention, il était sûr de pouvoir délier la cordelette et repartir avec le butin tout pour lui. Elle n’avait même pas à le savoir.</p><p>‘‘La magie ça ne servait pas à ça’’ elle lui disait souvent. Elle avait toujours eu une conception étrange des choses de toute façon. Elle lui apprenait des sorts de voleurs, de mendiants de grand chemin, malgré la réputation qu’elle se forgeait, elle. Glissait des potions de métamorphoses, mentait partout sur leur nom, leur identité, leur visage. Tellement qu’au bout, il savait à peine quelle histoire était la vraie. Enfin, il savait, vaguement…</p><p>Ils avaient dit qu’ils dépasseraient le mur, qu’ils sortiraient de leur Calédonie natale, qu’ils achèteraient une maison sur la mer, quelque part où le soleil était chaud. Mais lui savait qu’ils ne poseraient jamais. Elle voulait toujours bien faire, aider les gens, les mettre en premier. Il était trop jeune pour désespéré.</p><p>Alors pourquoi il devrait leur laisser leur argent à eux ? Eux qui avaient un toit, une cheminée, et des fourrures pour le froid. Est-ce qu’une petite bourse c’était grave ?</p><p>De toute façon, il la volerait quand même.</p><p>« - T’es prêt ? » Ses bruits de pas précipités avaient alerté le geôlier, toujours invisible. « Parce que dans dix minutes on est à cheval. »</p><p>Il passa sa tête dans ce qui leur servait de salle de bain, s’attardant sur la vision de sa sœur, guerroyant fièrement contre la masse de ses cheveux noirs et la corde de cuir qu’elle avait l’habitude de tresser à l’intérieur. Ses grands yeux verts paraissaient encore plus lumineux, habillé par le charbon, et quand ils attrapèrent Elias, un sourire malicieux s’y installa.</p><p>« - A quoi ça sert d’attacher tes cheveux si tu vas changer de tête dès qu’on va sortir ? » Il lui demanda, en faisant la moue.</p><p>Elle passa sa main libre sur le crâne d’Elias, défaisant les efforts, quoique minime, de dresser ses mèches.</p><p>« - Ça me sert à faire parler les débiles. » Elle lui répondit, son sourire toujours fermement sur son visage, en enfilant la petite couronne de cuir qu’elle c’était fabriquée. Elias observait en silence le rituel de sa sœur, et avec envie. Un jour lui aussi il porterait le même, il pouvait déjà l’imaginer. Minutieux et argenté, orné d’une énorme pierre qui attirerait tous les regards. Brillante et mystérieuse. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir avant de le pousser hors de la pièce. Il lui en aurait voulu si elle avait eu de la place, mais la chambre était étroite. « Allez, dépêchons ! Il faut qu’on passe ce mur ! »</p><p>Elias soupira, attrapa son baluchon et suivit.</p>
<hr/><p>Ce matin-là, même le bruit du froissement des draps résonnait comme un gong dans son crâne. Il c’était réveillé dans la chambre de Merlin, des souvenirs emmêlés çà et là, par bribes courtes et douloureuses, et ce rêve…</p><p>Il ne rêvait pas d'habitude... Encore moins de ça, et il était incapable de faire la distinction entre inventions de son esprit et souvenirs véridiques.</p><p>Un chat était endormi tranquillement sur son ventre, il sentait ses ronronnements sourds et apaisants, mais son compagnon de beuverie, lui… Si ce n’était pour la porte entr’ouverte de sa chambre, il aurait pu penser qu’il c’était évaporé. La vue de la porte l’étrangla tout de suite. Si quelqu’un avait vu ? Merlin était autrement plus approchable que lui, les serviteurs s’amusaient peut-être à passer des coups d’œil dans les portes.</p><p>
  <em>Les serviteurs… Non mais tant qu’ils me piquent pas des trucs…</em>
</p><p>Massant sa tempe, il se redressa, prenant le temps qu’il n’avait pas eu hier pour observer la chambre. Elle était plus spacieuse que la sienne, et clairement habitée par un druide : Les pierres, vierges dans toutes les autres pièces étaient parcourues de plantes grimpantes, arrachée à leur condition de plantes extérieures par miracle. Des grigris de bois et de ficelles étaient suspendus du plafond par un système de clous incompréhensibles. Le lit était plus large que le sien, pouvant accueillir au moins deux personnes, et il ne doutait pas que la vue des fenêtres devaient mener pile sur les jardins.</p><p>Il avait été là depuis les premières pierres, Merlin, forcément elle avait dû être prévue dès son arrivée. Ce qui était étrange, parce que si elle paraissait adaptée aux druides, le laboratoire, lui, ne l’était pas. Mais il y avait plus pressant que ces réflexions mêlées de jalousie : Il y avait sa canne, et son impossibilité de mettre la main dessus.</p><p>Très délicatement, il souleva le chat endormi, récupérant son manteau d’une main et le lançant sur ses épaules. L’intention de se tirer de là le plus rapidement possible doublée par le fait que l’artéfact était toujours hors de vue. Il aurait paniqué, s’il avait eu le temps. Son cerveau triturant la masse informe de ses souvenirs pour se remémorer… <em>Au laboratoire ! J’ai dû la laisser au laboratoire.</em></p><p>Que ne fut pas sa surprise, en passant la tête à l’extérieur, soucieux de ne pas se faire voir, de trouver la canne, adossée au mur. Signe très évident de sa présence en ces lieux.</p><p><em>Bien évidemment</em>.</p><p>Comme de fait exprès, il n’avait pas non plus réalisé qu’il avait gardé le chat dans les bras. C’était encore le moindre de ses soucis, il trouverait bien un domestique à qui le refourguer, pensait-il. Il devrait bien en croisé, entre la chambre et le labo de Merlin…</p><p>Mais le destin l’avait voulu, et il n’avait croisé personne.</p><p><em>Bien évidemment</em>…</p><p>La tête toujours plongée dans un chaudron, il traversa la cour intérieure avant de tomber sur l’énième mauvaise nouvelle de la journée…</p><p>Perceval et Karadoc.</p><p><em>Bien évidemment</em>.</p><p>Elias inspira un grand coup, puis fit quelques pas en arrière pour disparaître dans l’ombre d’une arche, soupira plus encore, histoire de se reprendre, et commença les quelques signes pour la téléportation. Il concentra toutes ses pensées sur le laboratoire, et y apparut, moins gracieusement que de manière catastrophique.</p><p>Il lâcha presque le chat, renversant quatre fioles quand ses pieds heurtèrent la pierre. Une douleur lancinante poignardait violemment les parois de son crâne, brouillant jusqu’à sa vision. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et soudain il était au sol, la main gauche rattrapée à un tabouret et l’autre dans ses cheveux, essayant de contenir le mal qui emmêlait tout.</p><p>La magie allait rarement avec la gueule de bois… Ça il l’avait appris tout seul, mais ça voulait pas dire qu’il s’en souvenait au bon moment.</p><p>« - Tout va bien là-dedans ? » La voix du chevalier Perceval tonna derrière la porte.</p><p>C’était raté pour l’entrée discrète.</p><p>« - Une toute petite minute ! » Chantonna-t-il presque de sa plus belle-voix, à quatre pattes sur le sol, retournant les étagères pour une potion qui pourrait faire passer le malaise.</p><p>Il tomba vite sur ce qu’il cherchait : un petit flacon de liquide transparent comme de l’eau de roche. La potion de clarté, c’était pas ce qu’il fournissait le plus, mais il en avait toujours en réserve. Le chat perché sur une chaise le jugeait, mais il n’y fit pas attention. La magie ne sert pas à ça... Pourquoi faire de la magie si on ne pouvait pas se faciliter un peu la vie avec.</p><p>Tiens, il comprenait un peu mieux les expériences de Merlin…</p><p>D’ailleurs, où est-ce qu’il était, le druide ? Il avait supposé en fuyant sa chambre comme un voleur qu’il devait déjà être descendu au labo, sans réfléchir à la fâcheuse tendance de ce dernier à trainer du pied. Il devait être quelque part entre les salles de bains et les cuisines…</p><p><em>Bon débarras</em>… Au moins il ne verrait pas l’état de son espace de travail, et il n’aurait rien à dire sur le bordel qui trônait autour. A quoi pensaient-ils ? C’était à peine s’ils avaient ramené leurs vaisselles d’hier soir aux cuisines.</p><p>Enfin… Pour le coup ils étaient aussi coupable l’un que l’autre. Donc s’il avait pensé à l’ouvrir, il ne l’aurait pas fait ouvertement.</p><p>N’empêche que son absence, aussi insignifiante fut elle, commençait à faire naître en lui une dose, très subtile, de colère. Il pouvait la sentir s’immiscer, se transformer en rancœur, se logeant comme un dragon têtu dans ses entrailles, prêt à le dévorer de l’intérieur et à ruiner sa journée, déjà si bien partie.</p><p>Il attendit que les dernières traces de mal de crâne passent et décida de ne pas s’aventurer trop vite du côté d’hier soir avant d’avoir traité le problème à sa porte.</p><p>« - Forcément quelque chose de capital, s’ils viennent toquer à cette heure si cruciale de la matinée. »</p><p>Le silence du chat était presque vexant, mais c’était un chat, et il n’avait pas son mot à dire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comme prévu, Perceval et Karadoc étaient là pour une mission d’une importance capitale. Il leur aurait volontiers claqué la porte au nez, mais malheureusement, ils étaient eux aussi de la clientèle du château, et les clients, tant qu’ils mettaient de l’argent dans ses poches, étaient rois.</p><p>Néanmoins ce jour-là, ils n’étaient pas là pour ça aujourd'hui.</p><p>« - On vient chercher le Graal ! » Avait annoncé Perceval, une main à sa ceinture, et un sourire sur le visage. « On est en train de faire le tour du château pour mettre la main dessus.</p><p>- Et qu’est-ce qui a motivé un tel déploiement de moyen ? » Plaisanta Elias, les bras croisés, à moitié affalé contre le battant de la porte, sentant déjà monté en lui une exaspération lugubre.</p><p>Non mais ils étaient amusants, Perceval et Karadoc… Mais c’est vrai que sur le coup, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de jouer au chat et à la souris pour une coupe qui n’était pas dans ses locaux –ça il le savait, puisqu’il les avait rénovés lui-même, lesdits locaux. Nommément : Scanner ses propres souvenirs, pour premièrement, retrouvé le circlet qui manquait à l’appel sur son front, et deuxièmement, voir s’il n’avait pas laissé l’ivresse influencé des bêtises.</p><p>Mais il n’allait pas déployer un seul mot pour le vocaliser. Oh que non. Il préférait encore avoir les explications.</p><p>« - Bien, le Seigneur Perceval et moi on s’est dit que rien ne servait de courir la campagne. » Expliqua Karadoc, à grand renfort de mouvement de poignets. « Qu’il fallait qu’on reprenne la quête du Graal là où personne n’avait cherché avant. Et quel endroit plus métissé que Kaamelott !</p><p>- Quel endroit plus quoi ? » Demanda Elias, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.</p><p>« - Un endroit métissé ?</p><p>- Méprisé ?</p><p>- Mais ‘‘mépriser’’ ça a pas un rapport avec la couleur de peau ? » S’interrogea Perceval. Ses grands yeux bleus dévisageant le sorcier avec intérêt.</p><p>Bon… Elias avait moins de patience que prévu, et il n’allait certainement pas s’engager sur <em>ce</em> terrain <em>là</em>. Il essaya de garder le front, tout de même, c’était que malgré la potion, le soleil piquait sec.</p><p>« - Ecoutez, je suis désolé, j’ai pas le temps. » Elias sourit. « Sachez que j’ai rangé tout le foutoir du laboratoire quand je suis arrivé, et j’ai pas vu de Graal, mais disons que je vous recontacte si l’autre débile l’a mal étiqueté ? </p><p>- Ce serait sacrément chouette, monsieur Elias. » S’épanouissait le petit Perceval, visiblement imperméable à l’ironie.</p><p>Elias allait fermé, mais il s’interrompit, c’était la première fois qu’on associait avec tellement de premier degré les mots « chouettes » et « monsieur Elias ».</p><p>« - Attendez, y a un truc qui a changé. » S’exclama Karadoc, profitant du doute pour pointer son index sur l’enchanteur, comme pour l’accuser. Ah bah c’est pas banal… « Vous vous êtes coupé les cheveux ? »</p><p>Elias referma la porte, beaucoup moins violemment qu’il ne l’avait prévu de prime abord, mais suffisamment, il espérait, pour marquer le coup. Sur quoi la petite compagnie de chevalier s’éloignèrent du laboratoire, discutant très gaiement de leurs recherches ‘‘intensives’’.</p><p><em>Des enfants… Pas un seul adulte ne hante ces halls désolés</em>.</p><p>Il passa par les cuisines, chipant une miche de pain en déposant la vaisselle d’hier soir, ne trouvant que du personnel un peu inquiet de sa présence. Son absence aux cuisines lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche : D’habitude cet imbécile réussissait à se faire haranguer par un ou deux cuisiniers, et revenait au laboratoire au milieu de la matinée, avec un dessert encore chaud et une histoire dont Elias se foutait comme de ses premières dents.</p><p>En remettant les pieds au labo, il était frustré, et affamé, et prit un temps pour gratouiller le matou qui dormait patiemment là où il avait posé son manteau. Il était visiblement imperturbable, même dans la cohue d’étagères et de verre qui englouti le reste de la matinée.</p><p>Pour retrouver son circlet, il avait retourné la moitié du laboratoire. Escaladant les étagères les plus biscornues, jetant son regard sur tous les ingrédients qu’il avait perché dans le secret le plus total –pas folle la guêpe. L’objet était introuvable.</p><p>Au bout d’un moment, et avec l’absence de Merlin toujours péniblement palpable, Elias finit par abandonner, l’agacement avait reprit sa place habituelle. Il savait que si ça persistait ainsi toute la journée, il allait fini par être absolument insupportable. Mais aussi loin qu’il pouvait voir, ce n’était pas son problème. Le destin avait décider de pourrir sa journée, autant qu’il partage.</p><p>Dès qu’il mettrait les serres sur cette tarte de druide.</p><p>S’il n’était pas dans sa chambre, ni aux cuisines, où est-ce qu’il pouvait être ? Si c’était la salle de bain, il aurait dû en être sorti depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû être là. Il <em>devait</em> être là…</p><p>A moins qu’il ne l’évite.</p>
<hr/><p>La soirée précédente marquait la deuxième trêve qui avait duré plus de quelques heures. Tout ça grâce à une omelette de légumes, et du vin dégueulasse. Qui l’eut cru ? Dommage qu’elle ne doive s’interrompre dès le lendemain matin.</p><p>Elias se souvenait, maintenant. Même très bien. Ils avaient échangé leur coiffe, tôt dans la soirée, parce que Merlin voulait savoir qui de lui ou de l’objet invoquait la foudre. La réponse c’était lui, mais l’expérience avait été enrichissante pour les deux.</p><p>Surtout pour lui.</p><p>Pour quelqu’un qui se méfiait des orages, c’était un sacré comble. Il s’empêchait de le faire la plupart du temps, mais c’est vrai qu’une fois de temps en temps, quand Merlin l’emmerdait, un petite décharge c’était encore ce qui fonctionnait le mieux. Question effet visuel, en tout cas, il y avait rarement plus impressionnant. Mais les deux le savait, la petite foudre en intérieur c’était rien par rapport à ce qu’il pouvait faire à l’air libre.</p><p>Ses souvenirs jonchaient son crâne comme une pile de linge sale le sol, et il avait autant envie de fouiller dedans que dans pareille pile. La question étant : Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait chez Merlin. Malheureusement, si une potion pouvait lui rendre sa lucidité <em>et</em> ses souvenirs, il n’avait pas la formule… Pas encore.</p><p>Il se souvenait de leur quête pour retrouver une piaule… Il se souvenait de Merlin, en train d’enlever sa tunique, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Il sentait l’alcool, et l’amande, et il avait les lèvres sucrées, et les mains chaudes, un peu calleuses. Il les avait à peine effleurées, cherchant un oui silencieux, obtenant un ‘‘non’’ vocal.</p><p>Il s’extirpa immédiatement de ses souvenirs, horrifié.</p><p>Ce n’était pas une nouvelle pour lui : Merlin l’avait toujours profondément attiré. Même s’il y avait une distinction, très subtile entre l’envie d’arracher la tête de quelqu’un et celle de le couvrir de baiser, mais il ne savait pas la faire.</p><p>La plupart de ses aventures avaient été motivées par cette dichotomie. Ce besoin, hors du commun, de sentir la rage qui motivait un geste et de retourner la situation à son avantage. Plus la frustration était grande, plus il s’amusait. Après tout, on ne l’appelait pas ‘‘Le Fourbe’’ pour rien.</p><p>Il aurait préféré se faire confisquer tout l’empire qu’il avait bâti plutôt que de se risquer à ce jeu-là avec l’enchanteur de Kaamelott. Son hypothèque, ses ingrédients, ses économies. Tout. Dès qu’il avait commencé à le côtoyer plus que mensuellement, il avait sût rapidement : Plus d’emmerdements que de récompenses, et tous les jours, <em>tous les jours</em>, c’était une nouvelle preuve qu’il c’était engagé dans le défi le plus difficile de sa carrière.</p><p>Parce que Merlin n’était pas seulement patient : Il savait. Il savait qu’Elias le voulait lui, et il se refusait de le laisser avoir encore une fois tout ce qu’il voulait.</p><p>Le résultat étant, ce matin-là, il c’était retrouvé seul dans le laboratoire, la jambe tremblante, et l’envie de s’enfuir ancrée au plus profond de son être, alors que l’autre était absent.</p><p>Parce qu’il avait tenté d’embrasser un homme qui passait son temps à se refuser discrètement à lui, et qu’au lieu d’être patiemment en rogne, il était en train d’espérer pour que ce même homme ne se soit pas fait la malle.</p><p>Si on lui avait glissé une potion de vérité, en demandant son avis sur Merlin, il aurait été figé dans un silence consterné.</p><p>« - <em>Parce que vous m’appréciez, peut-être ?</em> »</p><p>Question cruelle.</p><p>« - Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde ? » Elias questionna le seul habitant de la pièce, celui-là jouant avec un bouquet de primerose séchée qui pendait aux murs froids de la pièce. « Si je dis <em>non</em>, je mens. Si je dis <em>oui</em>, je mens. Y a pas une seule des options qui soit satisfaisante ! De toute façon, si je retournais la question, vous pensez qu’il se passerait quoi, hein ? »</p><p>Le félin lui lança un regard désintéressé. Forcément, avec une seule partie de la conversation en tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’on lui disait. Lutter pour ne pas entrer en communication avec un chat n’était pas dans ses plans du jour, mais vu la récurrence de la pensée, il allait peut-être finir par s’y mettre.</p><p>En temps normal, Elias l’aurait descendu du bureau, et aurait continué tranquillement ses expériences, mais il allait être l’heure de sortir, et il était encore mal à l’aise avec l’idée d’être seul, priant pour rester toute la journée.</p><p>Soit… C’était mieux que de réaliser, bien secrètement, qu’il avait peur d’une question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sardine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La bataille avait été perdue, mais le chat avait l’avantage d’avoir quatre pattes et d’être face à un adversaire épuisé. Néanmoins, c’était une bonne sieste. Quand l’employée de maison vint le réveiller elle ne posa aucune question sur la présence du greffier. Il l’en remercia intérieurement, comment allait-il l’expliquer ? Bonjour, j’ai trouvé ce chat dans la chambre d’un collègue après une nuit de beuverie.</p><p>« - Il s’appelle Sardine. »</p><p>La servante secoua la tête avec approbation, et s’en fut tout de leur conversation quotidienne. Après avoir déjeuné, il reprit la direction du labo, s’apprêtant à lâcher sa soufflante au druide avec un sourire narquois, juste pour se rendre compte qu’il était –encore une fois– seul.</p><p>Il poussa un soupir, déposa Sardine sur le sol, et se remit au travail.</p><p>La nuit allait tomber, et perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas vu le temps passé avant d’avoir à allumer les quelques bougies autour de son plan de travail. Il dût physiquement retenir le chat pour qu’il ne tente pas de jouer avec une des flammes, et se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais été très porté animaux.</p><p>Dans son dos, la porte s’ouvrit, et Elias faillit sursauter, reprenant le chat contre lui.</p><p>« - Ah bah, c’est pas trop tôt ! Vous comptiez lambiner toute la journée, ou est-ce que c’est l’alcool qui vous a assommé ? » Râla-t-il, un rictus satisfait déjà sur son visage.</p><p>« - Je… Vous demande pardon ? » Résonna la voix du roi dans son dos.</p><p>Elias se tendit, et se retourna d’un mouvement. Son interlocuteur n’avait pas l’air amusé, mais pas le moins du monde, les bras croisés, l’air impérieux.</p><p>« - Sire ! » Il appliqua son meilleur sourire, pour cacher la légère gêne. « Excusez-moi, je pensais que vous étiez Merlin.</p><p>- Que j’étais ? » Il redemanda, absorbé par la petite forme calée contre son ventre.</p><p>Elias baissa les yeux, et retomba sur le greffier qu’il avait encore dans ses bras.</p><p>« - Il s’appelle Sardine.</p><p>- Ouais. » Le roi acquiesça, avec un sourire qu’Elias ne comprit pas. « Ouais, ouais, ça lui va bien, ouais. » Le silence retomba un petit peu, alors que le roi passa sa main sur la tête du félin, flattant un peu ses oreilles. « Ne vous en faites pas pour Merlin… Il… Euh- Il travaillait pour nous aujourd’hui. »</p><p>Il détesta de se sentir soulagé.</p><p><em>Donc il ne m’a pas évité par dessein</em>… Réfléchit Elias, à lui-même, et la pensée lui arracha une once d’espoir, comme quoi, il n’y avait pas d’âge pour conserver un peu d’espoir. Il avait tellement nourri son propre feu toute la journée qu’il n’avait même pas considéré la possibilité que Merlin ait eu des responsabilités ailleurs… Mais à quel moment ? Tôt le matin ? Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir cherché lui ? Parce qu’ils ne l’avaient pas trouvé dans sa chambre peut-être ?</p><p>« - Et je peux savoir sur quoi vous le faite travailler ?</p><p>- Alors… » Le souverain réfléchit, le sourire amusé sur son visage, n’étant toujours pas passé. « … Non. »</p><p>Elias savait reconnaître quand on lui cachait quelque chose, et le roi n’avait même pas l’air de s’en cacher. Le chat commença à s’affoler légèrement, avant de descendre de ses bras et disparaître à l’extérieur du laboratoire. Elias le regarda partir, un léger pincement au cœur avant de décider qu’il n’insisterait pas, ni avec Arthur, ni avec le chat.</p><p>
  <em>Petite Sardine...</em>
</p><p>« - En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Il se reprit, claquant ses mains libres ensembles.</p><p>« - Invasion saxonne. » Le roi annonça de but en blanc. « Selon les éclaireurs, on a une petite semaine avant qu’ils ne tombent sur le château. Néanmoins on va pas les laisser aller jusque-là… Combien de potions de toute puissance vous pouvez produire en trois jours ? »</p><p>Elias était pris de court. Il retourna la liste des ingrédients dans son crâne, et se retourna pour consulter les stocks, encore bien fournis, prenant l’air le plus contrit et réfléchi qu’il pouvait invoquer à ce moment précis. Bien évidemment, il avait le matériel nécessaire en cas d’urgence… Bien évidemment. Mais s’il pouvait passer une liste d’ingrédients recherchés au roi sans avoir besoin de prendre son apparence auprès de ses ministres, il n’allait pas se gêner…</p><p>De toute façon s’il avait compris quoi que ce soit à la magie, il aurait jamais foutu son druide en intérieur.</p><p>« - Bien je vous cache pas qu’on est à court sur certains ingrédients. » Il mentit, sans vergogne. « Mais si je peux le faire acheminer pour demain matin et qu’on me laisse relativement tranquille, je peux vous fournir une centaine de fioles avant la fin de la semaine. </p><p>- D’accord. Bah vous soumettez le budget nécessaire au Père Blaise demain matin, et on vous l’alloue dans la journée. En attendant, vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez, c’est absolument capital.</p><p>- Vous inquiétez pas là-dessus. »</p><p>Il allait presque s’en tirer sans rien, mais le roi s’interrompit soudainement sur le pas de la porte, comme s’il venait de se souvenir d’un détail capital. Il n’était pas tendu pour autant, le roi avait marché à une vitesse impressionnante, comme la plupart des gens.</p><p>« - Par contre… Que ça s’améliore un peu avec Merlin, alors j’en suis ravi, » Elias perdit trois teintes, le roi ne le remarqua même pas, « mais allez-y mollo sur la picole, quand même. Vous avez réveillé un quart de l’aile Est.</p><p>- Ne vous en faites pas, sire. » Elias grinça, la rancœur ayant retrouvé sa place de choix entre ses côtes et son cœur. « Ça ne se reproduira plus. </p><p>- Alors… Oui et non ? » Se dédouana le roi. « Moi ça me dérange pas l’aspect fraternisation, je parlais modération de l’alcool.</p><p>- Non, mais moi aussi. » Il mentit, après une légère hésitation.</p><p>Arthur le consulta un instant, visiblement satisfait, puisqu’il quitta définitivement les lieux. Dès qu’il eut disparu, Elias commença à préparer son espace. Libéré de Merlin, et du chat, il avait de quoi préparer au moins une première partie de la potion sans encombre. Encore mieux, il pouvait enfin déballer toute sa palette d’ingrédients.</p><p>Il escalada de nouveau les échelles qui le menait à la partie supérieure des étagères et y trouva tout de suite ce qu’il cherchait : Ecorces d’arbre-monde, serres de griffons, quelques doubleurs naturels de puissance, pour les potions... Tout un ramassis de stock qui prenait la poussière à l’écart des yeux beaucoup trop averti par instant de son collègue. Il déposa tous les éléments, soigneusement étiquetés, par ordre d’apparition sur l’îlot principal, avant de partir à la chasse une nouvelle fois.</p><p>C’était les récipients qui manquaient le plus… Les ingrédients encore, il pouvait les réapprovisionnés, mais les récipients, ils étaient un peu vendus avec la potion. Sur les champ de bataille, il retrouvait des petites fioles de cristal brisées là où les sabots étaient passés, où les armes avaient frappées, c’était la moitié de son investissement qui partait en bouillie, et dans quoi…</p><p>Il contempla un instant ses options : Le ciel était déjà noir, le soleil avait disparu à l’horizon depuis déjà une petite heure, même s’il était apparu place du marché, il savait que les chances de revenir les poches pleines étaient maigres. Il avait encore meilleure chance de descendre aux cuisines, récupérer les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol.</p><p>Elias referma soigneusement le laboratoire à clef, reprenant, pour la troisième fois consécutive, la direction des cuisines. Il en profiterait pour s’improviser un frichti avant d’engager la dernière partie de sa journée. Malheureusement, le dîner venait à peine de se terminer, et les grouillots avaient investi les couloirs des serviteurs, s’attelant aux dernières tâches avant de pouvoir atteindre la libération absolue : Les quartiers libres.</p><p>Il c’était frayé un chemin, un peu chaotique, dans la foule des cuisines, la plupart était affairée à vaincre la pile de vaisselle –ou plutôt la tour– qui s’élevait dangereusement au-dessus des corps voutés qui acheminaient l’eau des puits jusqu’aux bacs. Frottant paumes nues sur les écuelles de bois et les gros plats vernis qui devaient peser des tonnes. Pour avoir travaillé lui-même dans cet environnement, il n’avait pas prit grand mal à imaginer la charge de travail.</p><p>La gouvernante sembla surprise à sa requête.</p><p>« - Mais vous êtes sûr sûr ? » Elle avait les yeux fixés sur un point dans son dos qu’il ne pouvait pas voir. Perdue comme une biche au bord d’une falaise. Est-ce qu’elle avait peur de lui ? Peut-être…</p><p>« - Bah, c’est-à-dire que dans l’absolu, ça m’arrange pas non plus. » Il lui avoua, en espérant que le ton désinvolte la rassurerait au moins un peu. « Mais je fais ce que le roi demande. »</p><p>Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, moins mal à l’aise que méfiante, les yeux toujours derrière son épaule. Elias commençait à se demander si elle n’avait pas un strabisme, la demoiselle.</p><p>« - Vous étiez au courant, vous ? »</p>
<hr/><p>Le poisson était succulent, et Elias l’avait avalé les yeux rivés sur l’homme en face de lui. Il aurait pu lui sauter à la gorge dans la cuisine, dès qu’il l’avait reconnu, mais il c’était retenu, une corbeille remplie de cadavre de bouteilles et deux repas sur les bras, la seule chose qui l’avait séparé de faire une scène dans l’enceinte déjà pleine à craquer.</p><p>Merlin avait été relativement silencieux durant tout le trajet, ils avaient diné dans la même atmosphère maladroite et tendue à en effrayer les souris. Il devait lui en vouloir, autant qu’Elias lui en voulait, alors l’enchanteur avait été surpris de le voir remonter ses manches pour venir l’aider à nettoyer les bouteilles qu’on leur avait bien difficilement allouées. Maintenant, ils étaient là, à moins d'un mètre, passant une bouteille l’un à l’autre avant de commencer la périlleuse concoction.</p><p><em>S’il est gêné, c’est à lui de partir</em>. Bougonnait Elias, ignorant qu’il était des deux le plus mal à l’aise.</p><p>Le druide n’avait pas prononcé un mot qui ait eu un rapport avec la soirée précédente. Aucun sur la tentative désespérée d’Elias de l’embrasser. Aucun mot sur leur réveil, chaotique.</p><p>Aucuns reproches...</p><p>Merde, il avait été jusqu’à lui refaire un dîner, une deuxième fois, et pour quoi ? Il avait eu une excuse la première fois : Un grain d’inquiétude. Là, aucune. L’attention le mettait dans une rage folle.</p><p>Surtout que le druide était un chef… Chacun de ses plats avait quelque chose de surprenant, et ils avaient l’audace d’être chauds.</p><p>Il se concentra sur l’inventaire des bouteilles…</p><p><em>En sachant qu’une bouteille équivaut à trois fioles, en comptant qu’une dose de Toute Puissance est prise en une fiole… Vingt-neuf bouteilles fournies par les cuisines ça représente</em>…</p><p>« - Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas faire une trêve ? » Lui demanda l’autre, en essuyant la dites vingt neuvième bouteille, et la colère d’Elias prit comme une trainée de poudre.</p><p>« - Et recommencez le scandale d’hier soir ? Non merci.</p><p>- Non mais comme ça on arrondit votre calcul à 30, c’est un bon chiffre rond.</p><p>- J’ai pas besoin d’arrondit. » Il gronda, essayant de reprendre son calcul.</p><p>« - Donc vous allez faire quoi ? » Merlin souffleta derrière lui, réussissant en quelques mots à hérisser toute l’échine de son collègue. « Multiplier toutes vos valeurs par 87 ? »</p><p>Il allait répliquer, quelque chose d’intelligent et de rapide, et qui laisserait le druide bégayer pour trouver une réponse. Il en était sûr. Mais quand il tourna la tête, Merlin était juste derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et plus important : Son circlet dans la main.</p><p>L'étonnement fut de courte durée, un flottement qui ne l'empêcha pas de confisquer l'objet au druide.</p><p>« - Vous l’aviez laissée sur le lit. » Le druide lui expliqua, un peu nerveusement. « Je l’ai ramassée avant de sortir, et je l’ai mise en poche sans faire attention. Je sais que vous l’avez cherchée.</p><p>- Et pas qu’un peu oui. » Il répondit sèchement.</p><p>En reposant le bandeau de cuivre autour de son crâne, il constata, par miracle, qu’il avait été à peine déformé d’avoir passé un soir et une journée sur la personne du druide. Si c’était étonnant, ce n’était pas non plus exceptionnel. Pourtant, l’autre s’égaya face à cette courte absence de reproches.</p><p>« - Voyez ! Il était entre de bonnes mains ! » L’autre annonça, d’une voix guillerette.</p><p>« - Entre de bonnes mains ?! Je- » <em>Je vous ferai pas confiance avec un barreau de chaise.</em> Elle était là, prête à cingler, mais il ne se dit rien.</p><p>Il lui fallut inspirer et expirer. Impérieusement, de sa main droite, il désigna le parchemin vide sur son bureau.</p><p>« - Le roi est passé pour voir ce dont on avait besoin pour la semaine prochaine. Normalement, c’est ma liste, mais si vous pensez à un truc, n’hésitez pas. Je calculerai le total après, pas besoin de détailler. »</p><p>Merlin suivit sa main avec beaucoup d’intérêt, redressant la tête vers lui avec la même lueur dans les yeux. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, de l’ignorer, mais c’était difficile quand il fallait presque longer les murs pour passer sans se toucher. Il se retourna vers son bureau, récupérant la recette qu’il avait établie pour commencer les calculs.</p><p>« - Et faites péter la bouteille ! » Il finit, vaincu. « Qu’on s’emmerde pas à tout multiplier par 87… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nocturnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dites, on peut appeler ça du fluff s'ils passent leur temps à se chercher ? Asking for a friend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’hydromel, c’était vraiment un alcool fourbe.</p><p>Quand il roulait dans la gorge, il était doux, et sucré, et accueillant, et en contrepartie il brûlait les sens, et l’œsophage, dans une danse passionnée, qu’ils avaient envie de recommencer immédiatement après la dernière gorgée. Ils avaient fait attention pourtant ! Ils c’étaient appliqués : Sortir plusieurs coupes, et dilapidant l’alcool à l’intérieur, ne s’autorisant qu’une gorgée avant de commencer à travailler.</p><p>Merlin, comme la potion n’était pas de lui, avait promis d’être attentif, et d’obéir  à Elias au doigt et à l’œil, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Du moins c’est ce qu’Elias avait compris.</p><p>« - Vous allez commencer par vous attacher les cheveux, alors ! »</p><p>Il l’avait dit d’une manière si simple et décontractée qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’en relevant les yeux vers lui l’horreur ait glissé sur le traits du druide.</p><p>« - Quoi ? J’ai dit quoi ? » Elias s’arrêta, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j’avais insulté votre mère ?</p><p>- Non mais, si vous voulez je peux les pousser derrière les oreilles. Comme ça ils tombent pas, et tout le monde est content… »</p><p>Il avait halluciné.</p><p>« - Ecoutez, je sais qu’on est en trêve. Mais si vous le faites pas je vous jure c’est moi qui le fait. »</p><p>Merlin c’était offusqué.</p><p>« - Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?</p><p>- Ça me fout qu’on joue avec de la magie, pas un cercle de couture, et que vous perdez vos cheveux comme un chien en mue. Vous les attachez pour faire la cuisine, non ? Y a quand même moins de risque-</p><p>- Non jamais ! »</p><p>L’air dégoûté de l’enchanteur fit détourner le regard à Merlin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage boudeur. Elias en profita pour glisser ses doigts autour de la première plume qu’il avait sous la main. Une grande plume d’oie, suffisamment longue pour englober la totalité de ses cheveux. Le mouvement du attirer son œil parce que le druide se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. Elias glissa lui aussi un peu plus à gauche, la plume dans le dos.</p><p>Même si c’en était tout de leur trêve, il allait attacher ses cheveux ou foutre le camp de son labo.</p><p>« - Faites pas ça. » Merlin avait imploré, les mains en avant. « Vous allez le regretter. »</p><p>Elias avait arqué un sourcil, le rictus le plus défiant qu’il puisse sortir attaché à son masque.</p><p>« - C’est une promesse ? »</p><p>Il avait fondu sur lui, et Merlin avait presque hurlé en heurtant l’armoire derrière lui.</p><p>Elias avait gagné.</p><p>Au prix d’une coupe d’hydromel renversée sur la poitrine et d’une bosse à l’arrière du crâne pour Merlin, qui avait failli emporter la table avec lui dans sa chute. Mais Elias avait gagné, et c’était le principal.</p><p>Perché sur le dossier d’une chaise, les longues boucles argentées dans les mains et la plume d’oie glissée dans les dents, il prenait toute la lenteur du monde pour quelques mèches. Merlin boudait toujours, silencieusement, comme un enfant puni, lui laissant le temps de tresser une mèche qui trainait derrière son oreille avant d’entortiller la masse dans un chignon pas trop craignos. Glissant la plume d’oie à l’intérieur, espérant qu’il tienne par un miracle.</p><p>« - Vous profitez bien ? » Merlin avait protesté, au milieu de son chef d’œuvre.</p><p>Elias était bien content qu’il lui tourne le dos, parce qu’il aurait été incapable de lui mentir dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance.</p><p>« - Oui, bon, ça va. J’ai jamais eu les cheveux longs. Je suis déjà bien content que vous ayez pas de nœuds…</p><p>- Faites attention quand même… Vous risquez d’avoir des surprises. »</p><p>Dès que la plume était fixée, Elias avait dû retenir Merlin avant qu’il ne s’enfuit. Le druide palpait l’arrière de son crâne et sa nuque avec une expression effarée, pendant que le plus jeune observait son œuvre. Bon… Pas grandiose, mais il était enchanteur, pas camériste. S’il tenait plus de dix minutes, il serait bien content.</p><p>Néanmoins, il n’avait pas envisagé le hic, le paramètre le plus important de toute l’opération : Merlin avec le visage dégagé c’était une vision hors norme. La moue contrariée, les joues légèrement rougies et les épaules presque plus hautes que le menton, certes… Mais suffisamment inspirant pour faire perdre quelques secondes à Elias son sens des priorités.</p><p>« - Quoi ma tête vous revient pas ? » Se vexa le premier.</p><p>« - Eh bah… ! Si vous la ratez pas celle-là il faudra penser à vous prendre une peigne.</p><p>- Je vous emmerde. » Il lui avait répondu, et honnêtement. Il l’avait un peu cherché.</p><p>Elias prit quand même un bon moment –et une petite lampée d’hydromel– avant de redescendre de son perchoir. C’était Merlin qui avait dû relancer le sujet, après une petite minute de silence gêné, et il avait été obligé de reprendre. Certes, la trêve avait été quelque peu endommagée, mais, par magie, toute la confection continua dans un calme presque olympien.</p><p>Il y avait finalement assez d’ingrédients pour la moitié de son objectif initial, mais de toute façon, au milieu de la nuit, le miracle n’était pas forcément attendu. De toute la préparation, c’était Merlin qui l’avait le plus impressionné. Une fois le courroux passé, force fut de constater que Merlin était un élève attentif. Il posait des questions pertinentes et ne s’énervait que de manière épisodique quand Elias le reprenait.</p><p>Certes, il avait toujours l’impression qu’il tendait le dos, attendant de se faire reprendre de volée dès qu’Elias passait une main trop rapidement en face de lui et quelque chose s’anima soudainement. Une reconnaissance, amère et impromptue qui laissa l’enchanteur un peu suspendu. Il savait pas grand-chose du passé de Merlin, mais s’il avait été moitié moins chaotique que le sien, la manière dont il frémissait à ses réactions, avec ses yeux presque suppliants.</p><p>« - Laissez pas l’eau bouillir… » Lui instruit-il, distraitement, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule au passage. S’écartant un peu de lui pour retrouver son plan de travail.</p><p>Les baies séchées, c’était une vraie plaie à découper, et l’alcool dans son sang ne lui permettait pas la précision qu’il aurait voulu. Mais Elias avait la patience, et la technique, alors il vaincrait.</p><p>Sauf qu’il était distrait. Que ses pensées glissaient en dedans et lui faisait oublier qu’il avait le sort d’une armée entre les mains. Il était peut-être beaucoup plus vieux que lui, Merlin, mais c’était toujours malencontreux de voir que le passé n’était jamais très loin de ressurgir. Lui, ça le rendait malade… Ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps, lui, bon débarras… Des informations qu’il avait, il n’y avait plus eu de Corneille sur l’île de Bretagne depuis quasiment un siècle, alors pour tout ce qu’il savait, Bran était en train de se dorer la pilule sur le continent. Pas de famille étendue qu’il ne connaisse. Aucune raison de tomber sur un bâtard accidentel, les dieux soient loués. Alors pourquoi ?</p><p>Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur venait le faire chier jusque dans ses rêves ?</p><p>La douleur l’avait ramené momentanément à un état de sobriété beaucoup plus cuisant. Au milieu du jus noir des petites gouttes d’un rouge presque brun venaient glisser des teintes rouillées au milieu de son travail. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte de la corrélation entre l’odeur de fer et la douleur vive dans sa main. Il siffla malgré lui, suçotant l’index touché, persuadé que si le sang était toujours en lui, il ne l’avait pas vraiment perdu.</p><p>Le son alerta Merlin, dont il avait totalement oublié la présence, parce qu’en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallut pour pleurer « merde », il était penché sur lui, ignorant la concoction.</p><p>« - Faites voir ! » Il râlait, alors qu’Elias lui refusait la vue de son doigt, pincé entre ses lèvres. « Faites pas le môme et montrez-moi ! » Il essaya de l’encourager.</p><p>Elias ne céda que parce que sinon il ne pouvait pas lui faire un doigt, et Merlin attrapa son poignet avec le regard strict d’un père confronté à un enfant capricieux. La simple réalisation lança un froid dans tout son corps. C’était tout ce qu’il était pour lui, n’est-ce pas ? Un mioche ? Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de différences à ses yeux. Elias était un petite con, impérieux et arrogant qui avait réussi à se couper avec des baies, comme le dernier des imbéciles. Lui…</p><p>Lui c’était un très vieux druide. Le fils d’un démon, vous comprenez. Il avait tellement entendu parler de lui quand il était plus jeune qu’il avait l’impression que le monde était né avec. Pas forcément parce qu’il brillait d’une image d’exception, non, c’était parce que la moitié des druides du pays avaient appris de lui, et continuaient à enseigner ses leçons depuis des siècles.</p><p>Donc le mioche devant lui. Cet espèce d’enfant sauvage dont il ne savait rien que les faits d’armes, aussi impressionnants soient-ils… C’était juste ça… Un gosse…</p><p>« - C’est plus profond que large… » Il entonna en claquant sa langue contre son palet, intrigué par la coupure.</p><p>Merlin prit délicatement les mains entre les siennes et commença à siffler quelque chose en druidique, soudainement, une lumière bleue apparue et toute sa main se mit à piquer. Il essaya de la retirer, mais Merlin avait une poigne plus ferme qu’il n’avait pensé. Il avait les yeux plus bleus aussi. Polis par les années comme les statues de marbre. Plongé dans les siens avec une autorité mêlée de douceur.</p><p>« - Non… » Il lui souffla… C’était le même nom que la nuit précédente. La même intonation grave, et Elias crut qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer.</p><p><em>Plus jamais une goutte d’alcool</em>, se maudit- il.</p><p>Puis aussi vite qu’elle avait commencé, la main ne piqua plus. Il lui arracha, comme un animal blessé, mais son doigt ne saignait plus. Il n’y avait plus une seule trace de la coupure. Pas une goutte de sang sur la planche à découper. La douleur comme un mauvais souvenir… La douleur physique néanmoins.</p><p>« - C’est des saloperies les fruits aussi petits. » Le druide commenta, reprenant le coutelas. « Ça sert à rien d’essayer de les découper proprement, vous obtiendrez plus en les pressant. »</p><p>Puis c’est la main d’Elias qu’il prit, et avant qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, Merlin était là. Juste derrière lui, penché au-dessus de son oreille, son souffle chaud flattant le long de sa nuque découverte. Merlin jouait avec la lame comme si c’était la première chose qu’il avait appris à faire, et la vision lui arracha une bouffée de chaleur. Il la déposa tranquillement dans la paume d’Elias, referma ses doigts autour des deux, comme s’il manipulait une marionnette, et d’un mouvement commun, écrasèrent les baies.</p><p>C’était à peine s’il arrivait à respirer… Comme si le mouvement était devenu parfaitement étranger à ses poumons, privant son cerveau de ses pensées alors que son sang traversait l’entièreté de son corps sans l’oxygéner. Merlin le laissa partir, il défit sa prise de sa hanche, laissant une empreinte chaude sur le coton et le lin. Les dieux le maudissent, il sentait l’empreinte de ses cinq doigts comme s’il le tenait encore.</p><p>« - Allez… » Merlin soupira, tapant son épaule avec un sourire amusé. « Vous blessez pas. »</p><p>Elias était en colère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cruelles Blagues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le coup qu’il prit derrière la tête n’était pas violent. Il était humiliant. Et c’était le but de la manœuvre.</p><p>Celui-ci dévia sa concentration, et un flash blanc parti dans l’immensité de la forêt, n’aboutit à rien, disparaissant dans l’air qui l’avait vue naître.</p><p>Elias jura. Se retournant vers sa sœur avec une rage folle dans les yeux. Il était à ça de réussir. <em>À</em><em> ça</em>. Et elle l’avait frappé.</p><p>Ses mains découvertes, constellées de petits flocons blancs avaient pris une teinte d’un rose violacé. Ses genoux auraient claqué de froid s’il n’étaient pas enfoncés dans la neige. Le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles commençait à prendre la même teinte, elles étaient tellement froides qu’elles en brûlaient. Et elle, debout dans la neige, souriait, les mains sur les hanches.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C’était comme ça qu’elle avait appris. Les genoux dans la neige, la frustration montant jusque dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment faire d’autres, et lui non plus. Ses grands yeux pâles portaient la même froideur maladive, mais ils avaient un joli vert, eux. Au moins, quand elle souriait, ses yeux pétillaient aussi, au moins ses sourires étaient complets.</p><p>« - J’y étais presque ! » Il protesta.</p><p>« - Presque c’est pas assez ! »</p><p>Et dans une démonstration de maturité digne des savants grecs, elle lui tira la langue. La forte envie de lui lancer une boule de neige le prit, mais Bran le savait, et elle leva simplement les mains au ciel, avec un sourire.</p><p>« - Non mais j’arrête ! J’arrête ! »</p><p>Elias n’allait pas désespérer. Il se concentra de nouveau sur ses doigts. Il avait passé des jours sur ce sort, intérieurement tétanisé. C’était <em>sa</em> botte secrète à elle, le sort le plus dévastateur qu’elle connaissait. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà dû s’en servir à maintes reprises. Le simple fait de lui apprendre <em>à lui</em>. Un gamin. Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose ? Qu’il en aurait besoin…</p><p>Il ne pouvait imaginer quand. Quand il le faisait sa gorge se nouait. Mais maintenant qu’elle l’avait empêché d’y aboutir, une autre source le poussait vers l’avant. Une source beaucoup plus viscérale. La colère…</p><p>Il reprit les signes, et sentit la manière dont la température commençait à monter dans l’espace qu’il traçait avec ses mains. Les flocons qui fondaient au bout de ses doigts, il pouvait les sentir se réchauffer contre sa paume. Brûler, puis s’évaporer avant d’atteindre le sol.</p><p>La lumière blanche commençait à réapparaître et le ciel se couvrait. Le premier éclair passa d’une paume à l’autre, lui provoquant un frisson piquant. Il sentit les poils de son bras s’hérisser sous le coup de l’électricité statique.</p><p>L’euphorie reprit de plus belle. Elias pouvait sentir la puissance glisser dans ses veines. Toute la magie qui s’offrait à lui. La puissance de détruire. La même sensation qu’il avait en se tenant au bord d’une cascade, une bouffée d’adrénaline, injectée directement au cœur.</p><p>Et ensuite, il sentit la boule de neige lui heurter la tempe.</p><p>Le cri prépubère qu’il poussa valait tout l’or du monde pour Bran qui avait éclaté de rire au milieu de la neige. Elle s’agrippait à un arbre pour ne pas tomber, les yeux bordés de larmes alors qu’il se débattait avec les gros flocons courant dans son cou. La colère d’Elias ébranla toute la forêt et elle prit le premier projectile au milieu de la poitrine.</p><p>Il était debout maintenant, mais il ne s’était pas senti se lever. Il avait jeté un sort, la main tendue, et trois autres boules de neiges se manifestèrent dans les airs autour de ses épaules. Il n’attendit pas qu’elle relève la tête pour envoyer la rafale suivante. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait toujours été plus rapide, et le souffle enflammé qui s’échappa de ses lèvres fit fondre la neige avant qu’elle ne puisse l’atteindre.</p><p>L’éclair qui suivit parti tout seul.</p><p>Il traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, sans un son, un flash mauve et blanc, et bleu, et puis plus rien. L’aveuglement passa, et il découvrit la scène. Le bois, fumant de l’arbre qu’il avait touché… La neige fondue à l’impact… Sa sœur, immobile dans la neige…</p><p>« - Bran… » Il attendit qu’elle se relève, un peu incrédule. C’était le genre de farce qu’elle faisait souvent, faire semblant d’avoir mal, et lui mettre le visage dans la neige.</p><p>Il marcha vers elle, un peu incertain, toujours sur ses gardes, l’écorce fumait encore quand il revient, et bientôt il s’étrangla. Bran n’avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement. Tordue dans la neige, les bras étendus en avant, comme pour se protéger et le visage dans la poudreuse, les jambes l’une sur l’autre.</p><p>Toute la neige était fondue autour d’elle…</p><p>« - Bran… ? »</p><p>Il essayait d’avancer, mais ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher. Il était pétrifié. Le froid glissait à l’intérieur de lui comme le gel sur une flaque. Menaçant d’immobiliser ses hanches, ensuite, de le laisser figer dans la neige. Il avait fallu lutter contre la glaciation intérieure. Il avait fallu se trainer sur le sol pour l’atteindre.</p><p>« - Bran ! »</p><p>Il lui atrapa les épaules, essayant de la faire basculer sur le dos, mais il était jeune, frêle, et glacé, et elle était lourde. Au creux de sa main, il remarqua quelque chose : Un hématome, courant sous sa peau, dans une forme d’étoile étrange. Il le vit avec horreur, prendre une couleur violacée, et bleue, et jaune, et verte. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Prêt à vomir…</p><p>Mais elle était vivante. Sa respiration courte s’envolait dans les volutes de fumée informe. Les larmes perlaient ses yeux clairs, s’écoulant le long de ses joues de manière incontrôlable.</p><p>« - Pardon… Pardon. Pardon. Par- »</p><p>Il ne le savait pas à l’époque, mais elle était en état de choc. Comment aurait-il pût l’imaginer, il avait à peine treize ans ? Ses yeux avaient bougé pour se rendre dans les siens, les larmes en coulaient toujours toute seule, mais son sourire était là.</p><p>« - T’excuses pas… T'excuses jamais. » Elle avait soupirer, la voix tremblotante, mais avec ce rire qui rajoutait beaucoup d’horreur à la situation. Elle lui prit la main, pour se redresser un peu, le bras droit toujours coincé contre sa poitrine. Elle tremblait encore de tout son corps, mais le choc était passé. « Prochaine leçon, on va faire du médical, d’accord ? »</p>
<hr/><p>Le jour du départ, il faisait un grand soleil sur toute l’île de Bretagne. Les troupes étaient parties plus tôt dans la matinée et on avait laissé aux enchanteurs le loisir de sécuriser le transport des potions, beaucoup trop précieuses pour tomber aux mains de l’ennemi. Elias avait supervisé le déplacement des stocks du laboratoire à la roulotte avec l’œil d’un faucon.</p><p>Il avait opté pour l’option moins chic de caisse vigneronne, qui allait pouvoir ravitailler plus, tout en cachant le contenu aux yeux indiscrets. Il ne lui en aurait fallu que trois pour transporter le tout, mais le verre était délicat, et la route de forêt difficile, alors il en avait fait descendre neuf, dans lesquelles il avait disséminé les bouteilles sous le tar, et la paille. Vérifié chaque sangle lui-même, chaque bouchon.</p><p>Mais quand il avait fallu partir, Merlin était introuvable.</p><p>Des jours et des jours qu’ils ne c’étaient vus que de nuits, comme deux voleurs. Qu’ils avaient établi une paix, plus ou moins persistante, et impossible de mettre la main sur le druide.</p><p>« - Faites fouiller sa piaule. » Avait-il ordonné aux chevaliers en armure qui constituait leur escorte. « Ramenez-le, par la peau du cul s’il le faut. »</p><p>Quand ils revinrent, c’était bredouille.</p><p>Dire qu’Elias avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance était un euphémisme.</p>
<hr/><p>Il avait Sardine aux talons quand il pénétra la chambre de commandement. Le chat l’avait quasiment suivi toute la semaine, et il l’avait retrouvé, roupillant sur la paille des caisses quand il était arrivé. Honnêtement, il était prêt à étriper le premier gland qui viendrait lui parler de magie avec un ton condescendant.</p><p>Il pouvait le faire.</p><p>Il n’hésiterait pas à le faire.</p><p>
  <em>Qu’ils viennent tester, tous ces abrutis, pour voir.</em>
</p><p>Le Seigneur Calogrenant voulu se mettre sur la liste de suite en détournant immédiatement le regard. Il avait été jeune garçon quand l’enchanteur avait servi feu son père à la cour. C’était normal qu’il ait toujours cet espèce de regard confus en sa présence. C’était juste qu’aujourd’hui ça passait légèrement de travers.</p><p>Le reste de la tente ne lui accorda pas un regard. Le Seigneur Léodagan, en tout point fidèle à lui-même, avait un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres qu’il n’exhibait qu’avant une bataille d’envergure où il pourrait prendre part. Le Seigneur Bohort l’écoutait parler stratégie avec la moue fantastique d’un homme absorbé par tout autre chose que son discours. Arthur quant à lui avait une aura de soucis, les yeux fixés sur ses plans. Quand il entra, il lui lança un regard bref, et son masque changea brièvement.</p><p>« - On ne vous attendait plus ! » Il déclara, avec un sourire joueur. « Vous avez fait bon voyage, Elias ?</p><p>- Si par bon, vous voulez dire sans encombre, oui. » Elias répondit.</p><p>« - Merlin n’est pas avec vous ? » S’enquit Calogrenant, déterminé à rester sur sa liste.</p><p>« - Je l’ai fait chercher par la garde, si ça vous intéresse. Ils l’ont pas trouvé et moi j'suis pas sa sœ- pas sa mère. »</p><p>Les yeux du roi retombèrent sur le chat, et son visage se transforma du tout au tout.</p><p>« - Non mais vous inquiétez pas… » Il continua, masquant un amusement soudain en passant une main sur son menton. « Il va nous rejoindre avant la nuit… D’ailleurs, vous partagerez une tente, j’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.</p><p>- Moi et Merlin, mais en quel honneur ? » S’offusqua le roi de Calédonie.</p><p>« - … Elias et Merlin. Et en l’honneur qu’on n’a qu’un front à contrôler et pas le temps de s’établir ailleurs. J’espère que vos potions sont au max de leur capacité, parce qu’elle s’annonce vraiment mal cette histoire.</p><p>- Non mais vous déconnez ? » Léodagan protesta, jouant avec le bâtonnet qu’il avait utilisé pour pointer sur la carte quand son attention était portée sur Bohort. « On va les fumer les jutes ! Vous nous en avez fait combien des potions ?</p><p>- Environ deux cents et deux douzaines. »</p><p>Ça par contre, il ne pouvait pas l’enlever à Merlin. Avec son « aide » –si on pouvait considérer que pompette, ils allaient plus vite– ils avaient réussi à surpasser les premières estimations du sorcier par quatre fois. Les potions n’étaient pas toutes parfaites, forcément, mais elles feraient l’affaire.</p><p>« - Un soldat sur six avec ça dans le sang : C’est du tout cuit ! Demain les saxons y en a plus un debout.</p><p>- Certes… » Le coupa Bohort, jouant nerveusement avec une bague à son auriculaire. « Néanmoins, les Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc ont toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à nous défaire de nos avantages.</p><p>- Non mais c’est bon ! » Soupira Arthur, doucement, à l’intention de l’exilé de Gaunes. Surpris par l’inquiétude derrière la réflexion. « Perceval nous a rien fait depuis quelques jours…</p><p>- Ouais, justement. » Calogrenant reprit. « Il nous en prépare peut-être une modèle géant.</p><p>- Je peux vous proposer une potion de sommeil, si vous avez besoin de garder deux trois chevaliers à l’écart. » Les interrompit Elias, en déposant le chat sur la table pour faire apparaître la potion à sa place.</p><p>Léodagan le désigna avec un sourire, alors que le Seigneur Bohort essayait d’amadouer le chat à côté de lui. Il hésita à mentionner que la potion était pour lui, mais il avait beaucoup trop gaspillé d’énergie à apprendre la recette à Merlin pendant trois jours pour imaginer que deux idiots pouvaient intervenir et détruire tout son travail avec une flèche perdue.</p><p>« - Simple. Rapide. Efficace. » Ils étaient rares, les compliments dans la bouche de Léodagan, et Elias en était ravi. « Que demandez de plus ? </p><p>- J’ai peur des implications morales. » Avoua le Seigneur Bohort, en attrapant finalement le félin qui se laissa faire, docile. « Comment s’appelle-t-il ? </p><p>- Après les implications morales, c’est pas mon rayon… » Avoua Elias, avec un sourire. « Le tapis de bain s’appelle Sardine. »</p><p>Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser Bohort, qui jeta un regard rieur aux rois qui l’entourait. Elias l’identifia immédiatement, ce sourire. C’était celui des personnes qui étaient en train de partager une blague qu’il n’avait pas. Il reposa délicatement le chat, presque aussi rapidement qu’il l’avait pris, et échangea ce même regard à Elias, troublé par l’ambiance générale sous la tente.</p><p>Déjà, arracher un rire au Seigneur Bohort au milieu d’une campagne c’était assez impressionnant. D’habitude, il vivait chaque moment comme un poète au bord de l’agonie, à contempler le vide de l’univers avec une peur panique et un verbe facile. Mais en plus, les mouvements frénétiques du roi pour couper la conversation court étaient plus que remarqués.</p><p>Ça avait un lien avec le chat…</p><p>… Et ça avait un lien avec Merlin…</p><p>
  <em>Donc ils se foutent tous de ma gueule.</em>
</p><p>Le roi attira une nouvelle fois son attention.</p><p>« - Va pour la potion de sommeil ! Si ça peut au moins les empêcher de me prendre la tête avec les étoiles… » Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard plein de questions mais n’en posèrent aucune. « Vu les circonstances, on va avoir besoin de vous sur le champ de bataille. Vous avez des sorts offensifs de prêts ? Pas besoin de courir au château pour ramener quelque chose ?</p><p>- Vous pensez… » Elias sourit, poliment mais froidement, les yeux morts. « Je suis venu équipé. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Campagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comme il l’avait fait pendant toute la semaine, Merlin apparût dans la tente aux alentours de minuit. Se faufilant à pas de chat, entre les deux lits de camp qui avait été installés pour eux. Elias ne dormait pas, il c’était changé pour la nuit, emmitouflé dans les quelques fourrures qu’il avait fait acheminer dans les grands bacs de potions, tournant le dos à l’entrée du camp, ruminant.</p><p>Cinq jours… Ils c’étaient moqués de lui pendant cinq jours, et à raison : Le fait d’avoir manqué la connexion entre le gros pacha gris et le balourd qui lui servait d’assistant était suffisamment humiliant. Mais le roi, <em>lui</em>, l’avait faite.</p><p>Non seulement il l’avait faite, il avait aussi interdit à ses ministres d’en parler, voire même de questionner l’existence du chat. S’en était devenu une blague.</p><p>Elias n’avait jamais été un grand fan d’humiliation publique, il avait profité de son esthétique générale et de sa récente entrée auprès de la cour pour jouer sa dernière carte. Il c’était rattrapé comme il avait pu :</p><p><em>« - Ah, par contre. »</em> Il c’était retourné, théâtralement, dévissant sa canne pour révéler le couteau cérémoniel qu’elle était réellement. <em>« Vous pouvez me rendre le chat ? Je dois le sacrifier avant que la lune ne se lève, et je crois que je suis un peu en retard sur mon programme. »</em></p><p>L’entièreté de la table était devenue soudainement blanche, et si ça ne l’avait pas vengé à proprement parler, ça avait été assez pour leur clouer le bec.</p><p>De toute façon, il n’en avait pas après eux.</p><p>Il c’était reclus dans leur tente une bonne partie de la soirée, surtout parce que les feux avaient été interdits. Les positions saxonnes étant encore inconnues, alors il en avait profité pour réfléchir à sa revanche. Le plan le plus absolu pour en faire baver Merlin. Au moins cinq jours.</p><p>Il avait pensé à l’incapaciter demain : Peut-être en prévoyant un sort, plus vaste que prévu, pour le toucher lui, mais compromettre le champ de bataille c’était risqué de descendre dans l’estime du roi, et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre s’il fallait supplanter l’autre bourrique. De la même manière, s’il n’était pas inquiet, lui, le roi l’était, et mettre Merlin hors d’état de nuire en campagne, c’était rendre la tâche de tout le monde dix fois pire. Qu’il soit au front ou en retrait pour accompagner les blessés, Merlin serait indispensable. On n’avait pas demandé deux enchanteurs pour rien.</p><p>Il le savait pourtant, qu’il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Suffisamment au moins pour ne pas risquer cette rencontre. Plus de temps pour préparer pire… Il avait déjà quelques idées à vrai dire.</p><p>« - Je sais que vous dormez pas. » Murmura Merlin.</p><p>Le bruit de quelque chose déposé contre le petit coffre qui leur servait de table de chevet commune attira l’enchanteur, mais il ne bougea pas.</p><p>« - C’était gentil de sacrifier votre potion de sommeil aux Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc… Je vous ai fait une tisane pour que vous dormiez, ce sera moins rapide, mais tout aussi efficace. »</p><p>
  <em>Gentil ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Efficace ?</em>
</p><p>« - Mais foutez-moi la paix…</p><p>- Comme vous voulez ! » Rajouta Merlin en reculant.</p><p>Il pouvait suivre ses pas à la trace. Un demi-cercle vers son lit, puis le froissement significatif du carcan blanc qu’il était en train de retirer. Il prit à peine quelques minutes à se changer, minutes où Elias essaya d’enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller. Débattant du pour ou du contre de se jeter sur la tisane.</p><p>Pour : Il détestait la sensation de picotement sous ses yeux, la sécheresse de sa gorge, continuelle, comme s’il n’avait pas avalé une demi ration d’eau dans les minutes qui avaient précédées.</p><p>Pour : Il n’avait pas pu dormir du voyage, bien trop alerte aux environs, et s’il voulait pouvoir sortir autre chose qu’une boule de feu, il allait avoir besoin de plus que quelques secondes de sommeil.</p><p>Pour : Dormir l’empêcherait de penser à se retourner.</p><p>Contre : C’était déclaré forfait, et il n’était pas prêt de lâcher l’affaire aussi facilement.</p><p>Merlin s’assit sur sa paillasse. Il entendit le poids de son corps contre l’assemblement de toiles, de couvertures et de bois qui servait de lit de camp. Il sentait ses yeux encore posés sur lui, il entendait dans son soupir quelque chose qui tenait presque du désespoir. Il frotta ses yeux, passa peut-être une main dans ses cheveux, mais ne se coucha pas.</p><p>« - Désolé. »</p><p>Elias lâcha un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, plus surpris qu’autre chose.</p><p>« - Pour le chat. » Précisa Merlin. « Ça faisait du bien, pour une fois de ne pas se prendre la tête une petite semaine… Après les instincts de chats… Bah ouais, je les contrôle pas bien.</p><p>- Merde.</p><p>- J’ai un boulot je le fais !</p><p>- Pour une fois. » Il ricana, mais n’eut pas de réponses. Est-ce qu’il… Boudait ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu’il était en droit de bouder à cet instant précis ? C’était lui qui avait failli passer pour une tarte devant la moitié du gouvernement breton. « Non mais faites pas la gueule… »</p><p>Elias finit par pivoter dans sa couche, toujours emmitouflé dans ses draps jusqu’au nez. Qu’il faisait froid. C’était vraiment pas nécessaire qu’il fasse aussi froid en plein milieu du printemps. Merlin en le voyant eu un sourire, presque imperceptible. Il avait l’air d’un gosse… Il le savait qu’il avait l’air d’un gosse.</p><p>« - Premier soir sous la même tente alors ? » Merlin sourit. « Vous êtes inquiet pour demain ? </p><p>- Non… Y a pas de quoi s’en faire. » Elias répondit, considérant le gobelet qu’il avait glissé à côté de lui.</p><p>Merlin le reprit et lui tendit, un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation en plus, son collègue se saisit de la tisane, regardant le contenu avec beaucoup d’intérêt. L’odeur sucrée lui monta tout de suite dans les narines, mêlée d’épices qu’il prit plus longtemps qu’il aurait voulu à identifier. Violette, herbe à chat, tilleul, miel, et du lait de chèvre. Il considéra la mixture un instant, avant de la faire glisser sur sa langue. Elle était encore plus douce et écœurante que son odeur ne laissait croire, et il grimaça en l’avalant.</p><p>« - C’est pas une potion de sommeil ça… » Il essayait de passer la grimace qui tournait ses traits.</p><p>« - Non, c’t’une tisane. » Merlin répondit, en se tordant les doigts, nerveusement.</p><p>« - Quoi ? Vous savez pas les faire les potions de sommeil ? </p><p>- Bah normalement si.</p><p>- ‘‘Normalement’’ ? » Elias sourit, un sourire carnassier alors que Merlin commençait à s’expliquer en balbutiant. Comme s’il avait fait une connerie, le manège ne dura pas éternellement, néanmoins, parce qu’il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et Elias se retint de ricaner. « Non mais franchement. Boudez pas.</p><p>- Ça vous amuserait trop de toute façon. » Elias haussa les épaules et Merlin contempla le silence un instant. « Vous avez vraiment froid ou vous vous préparer à hiberner ? »</p><p>Encore une fois, la question surprit Elias.</p><p>« - Dans la mesure où vous savez pas faire les potions de sommeil, je vous laisse tirer vos propres conclusions. »</p><p>Il n’avait pas fini sa phrase que le druide était déjà sur ses pieds, défaisant les draps de sa couche pour les jeter sur Elias. L’enchanteur prit le coup sans comprendre comment les évènements l’avait mené jusqu’à cette conclusion un peu perturbante.</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe dans votre tête ? Vous allez dormir dans la forêt ?</p><p>- Je vais dormir sous forme de chat ce soir. » Il avoua. « Pour rattraper les heures de demain. Au moins, vous pourrez pas vous plaindre que je ronfle. »</p><p>Elias fit la moue.</p><p>« - Vous voyez quelque chose à redire ? » Merlin demanda, plus nerveusement qu’autre chose.</p><p>« - Non mais j’suis pas druide, c’est un peu pour ça que je suis sur le cul… Par contre, je sens l’entourloupe.</p><p>- ‘‘L’entourloupe’’… Non mais c’est pas moi ‘‘Le Fourbe’’.</p><p>- Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, vous êtes surtout ‘‘Le Débile’’.</p><p>- ‘‘Le Faiseur de Roi’’, Môssieur Elias.</p><p>- C’est quoi l’entourloupe ? »</p><p>Merlin se mordillait la lèvre, de plus en plus mal à l’aise, confirmant ses craintes.</p><p>« - Mais dites-le ! On va pas y passer l’an !</p><p>- … Y a moyen que je squatte votre plumard… »</p><p>La forêt était étrangement calme autour d’eux. Ils avaient communiqué à mi-voix tout l’échange durant, de manière à ne réveiller personne, sans être perturbé par le cri des oiseaux un seul instant, pas par les pas lourds et clinquants des hommes en armures. Mais là, c’était comme s’il n’y avait plus un chat dans tout le campement. Pas la lumière d’une torche, pas le soupir du vent dans les feuilles. Le monde retenait son souffle, et Elias, les derniers filets de sa patience.</p><p><em>Heureusement qu’on ne s’apprécie pas, ça commencerait vraiment à devenir suspect</em>.</p><p>« - D’accord… » Accepta Elias.</p><p>Le monde n’avait pas recommencé à tourner pour autant. Ç’aurait été hypocrite de refuser, autant à Merlin, qu’au chat qu’il incarnait. Parce que le chat avait dormi avec lui, et parce qu’Elias s’était écroulé sur le lit de Merlin. En être conscient maintenant ça ne rendait moins la situation moins bizarre, mais ça la rendait déjà plus compréhensible.</p><p>« - Mais vous me laissez pioncer. »</p><p>Merlin répondit par un acquiescement timide, et Elias releva les yeux au ciel en réarrangeant comme il le pouvait les quelques couvertures de plus qu’il avait glané. De toute façon, des deux, c’était lui qui gagnait le plus : Entre l’attention, la chaleur et le sommeil… Qu’est-ce que Merlin avait a gagner là-dedans ? Un coin de lit, un esprit honoré ? Echec et mat.</p><p>Le chat qui avait été Merlin bondit derrière lui, frottant tout son corps contre l’échine de l’enchanteur avant de glisser dans l’espace sous son aisselle et venir se coucher à côté de lui. Il passa une main sur la tête du chat, comme pour le caresser, et poussa son index au milieu de son crâne. Le matou donna un coup de patte, les yeux portant son agacement d’une manière que seuls les chats pouvaient vraiment transmettre.</p><p>« - Si on peut plus rigoler… » Il sourit à la boule de poils, qui finit par reposer la tête, docilement et fermer les yeux.</p><p>Elias observa un instant le chat sur lui. Il finit par s’allonger sur le dos, la main gauche restant sur Sardine, ignorant avec difficulté l’absurdité pure de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.</p><p>« - D’ailleurs, vous êtes pas censé me détester, vous ? Ou est-ce que c’est les instincts de chat qui m’aiment bien ? »</p><p>Merlin n’eut même pas la courtoisie de lui lancer un regard.</p><p>Comme s’ils n’avaient pas passé des jours entiers à s’insulter de tous les noms dans les galeries sinueuses du laboratoire. Comme s’ils n’en étaient pas venus aux mains plusieurs fois. Le chat ronronnait doucement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. L'Assaut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(je suis désolé)</p><p>Tw: Violence / Graphic Descriptions / Mort</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils n’en avaient pas parlé en se levant, ni en s’habillant pour le combat, et encore moins en sortant de la tente à l’aube alors que la brume couvrait encore le sol. Les soldats avaient commencé à se préparer dès les premiers rayons du soleil, et les insectes recommençaient à grouiller, les oiseaux à chanter, les derniers lapins adultes traversaient le camp avant l’arrivée du gros monde. Le monde était calme et la brise était fraiche. Ils étaient retournés dans la tente de commandement, et avaient pris leurs ordres directement du roi.</p><p>La plaine dans laquelle les saxons allaient les attaquer était connue des soldats de Kaamelott. Ils avaient envoyé la nuit précédente un messager à Vanne pour obtenir des renforts dans la matinée. Les troupes de Vanne ayant été repérée par les éclaireurs à quelques heures de marche du camp, ils devraient tenir un front droit pendant la meilleure partie de la matinée avant de pouvoir prendre en tenaille les saxons et mettre définitivement leurs troupes à terre.</p><p>« - Elias, vous serez posté en retrait à une centaine de pas derrière les archers à l’orée des bois. » Leur avait annoncé Calogrenant. « Vous serez à découvert, mais en même temps leurs armes n’ont pas la portée nécessaire pour vous avoir. De là, vous aurez une vue d’ensemble sur le champ de bataille, et vous pourrez frapper comme bon vous semble. Merlin, quant à vous, vous resterez à l’infirmerie, en retrait. Si on doit tenir jusqu’à l’intervention de Vannes, il va falloir soigner nos soldats le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez des problèmes avec ce plan ? »</p><p>Les enchanteurs n’avaient rien dit.</p><p>On leur avait amené les soldats par classe, en rangs d’oignons, et ils avaient distribué leurs potions en suivant les ordres. Une pour la tête du bataillon, et une autre tous les six soldats. Interdiction d’échanger avec son voisin, interdiction de descendre la potion avant que les saxons ne soient visibles. Bien sûr, Elias avait attrapé Léodagan confiant sa potion à un des chevaliers qui lui était subordonné, mais il avait décidé de laisser passer. Que ce soit par affection ou par stratégie militaire, il n’allait pas se prendre la tête avec le Sanguinaire.</p><p>C’était la distribution qui avait été la plus longue et la plus éreintante. En passant dans les rangs, quelque chose avait attrapé son œil, comme un trésor dans la neige. Une espèce de collier qu’il voyait brillé sous le plastron du seigneur Perceval. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans la forme et dans la couleur crème lui avait rappelé un souvenir vague, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Après s’être fait taxer de glandeur par Merlin, quelques rangs plus loin, ils avaient échangé deux trois fions avant qu’Elias n’oublie totalement la raison de son arrêt si brusque.</p><p>Le roi avait beaucoup soupiré, spectateur silencieux, mais n’en avait pas souffler mot.</p><p>Quand toutes les caisses avaient été distribuées, qu’il ne restait plus qu’une bouteille solitaire, les enchanteurs l’apportèrent au roi.</p><p>« - Vous n’avez qu’à la prendre. » Il avait annoncé. « Moi je serais en retrait de toute façon, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.</p><p>-  Mais, Sire ! » Plaida Calogrenant. « Quant aux trois saxons qui ont été repéré au Sud-Est ?</p><p>- Trois. Même s’ils essayent d’embusquer le commandement, on est dix. Et je les prends les yeux fermés. Non, on laisse la dernière fiole aux enchanteurs. »</p><p>Ce qu’il ne fallait pas dire.</p><p>« - Mais prenez-là, je vous dit ! » Elias criait presque. « J’essaye de vous faire une fleur, et vous me faites un cirque !</p><p>- Je vous fais un cirque parce que vous allez être en première ligne. » Merlin rétorqua. « On en a pas distribué aux gardiens e chevaux parce qu’ils en ont pas besoin, je vois pas ce que vous m’emmerdez !</p><p>- Je vous emmerde parce que vous allez avoir des blessures délicates à gérer, et je pense que le roi aimerait bien que vous ne soyez pas votre tarte habituelle !</p><p>- Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes invincible ? Vous pensez qu’il va rien vous arrivez parce que vous êtes au-dessus de tout le monde ?</p><p>- Je pense surtout qu’vous êtes un rigolo, et que si c’était moi, on se serait pas posé la question parce que vous les garderiez, les chevaux ! </p><p>- Mais c’est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ?! »</p><p>Elias avait quitté la conversation de la même manière qu’il le faisait toujours : En disparaissant. Se postant les pieds les premiers sur la colline où on l’avait déployé, concluant une bonne fois la décision. Il pouvait encore entendre Merlin pesté, plus profondément dans la forêt, mais il avait gagné, alors quoi de mieux à faire.</p><p>L’armée de Kaamelott commençait à s’organiser dans la plaine, et il suivait la petite procession des yeux avec beaucoup d’intérêt. D’abord les cavaliers montés, puis les spadassins à pied, les premières lignes de tireur à l’arc, en deuxième ligne les scorpions, plus lourds, et pas forcément nécessaires, mais il ne doutait pas que toutes les chances aient été mises de leur côté, faute au sous nombre. Et enfin, surplombant la plaine, lui… Un aigle sur son rocher.</p><p>Il prit un instant pour se nourrir du calme qui planait avant la tempête. Du froid qui régnait et qui lui brûlait les poumons. Du calme et de l’ordre. Il détestait autant que tout le monde les champs de bataille, mais il appréciait ces moments de doute. Ce soupçon d’adrénaline qui arrivait avec le tremblement du sol sous les pas des soldats, l’odeur de la terre gorgée d’eau au petit matin, l’excitation du danger à venir. Comme ils arrivaient en premier, la planification.</p><p>Vu la plaine dans laquelle ils étaient installés, qui formait comme un berceau, les soldats attendant dans le creux, bien sagement, une pluie de pierres était hors de question. La tenter revenait à renverser tout le monde sans distinction de leur allégeance. Les sorts de flammes étaient impraticables, à moins qu’on ne lui demande de rediriger le flot d’une troupe. Si on ne lançait pas de les chevaliers à l’assaut tout de suite, il avait peut-être la possibilité d’amorcer un glissement de terrain, ça permettrait d’endiguer l’avancer saxonne assez longtemps pour que les hommes de Kaamelott garde la surprise.</p><p>Il avait enfilé un plastron de cuir en dessous de l’énorme manteau bordé du col de fourrure noir. Juste pour être sûr. Parce que, malgré avoir été prévenu la veille au soir de son activité sur le terrain, le mauvais pressentiment qu’il avait vu dans les traits du roi était toujours bien présent. Il l’avait ressenti à chaque fois qu’Arthur détournait le regard, se mordant l’intérieur de la joue. Les saxons leur préparaient quelque chose, et le petit détachement qui avait été repéré plus tôt avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.</p><p>Il tira une plume de sa poche, et en un mouvement de la main, un oiseau apparût sur son avant-bras avant de s’envoler. Le corvidé s’élança dans les airs, glissant à l’orée des bois, essayant de remarquer les mouvements ennemis avant qu’ils n’arrivent pour lui.</p><p>La flèche traversa son familier, bloquant sa vision à quelques pieds seulement des arbres à sa gauche. Il comprit leur situation quelques secondes trop tard. Les premiers saxons assaillirent par le flanc gauche, prenant toute l’armée rangée par surprise. Le mouvement fut soudain. Les chevaux prirent peur et certains plantèrent leurs sabots dans quelques fantassins. Les chevaliers, surpris, tentèrent d’héler leur camarade avant que l’assemblée saxonne ne leur tombe dessus. Le plan de bataille de Kaamelott n’avait pas prévu que les saxons soient déjà prêt. Ils n’avaient pas prévu qu’ils soient pris en tenaille. Mais Elias les avaient repéré, et il ne leur laisserait pas l’avantage longtemps.</p><p>Il enfonça directement ses mains dans le sol, invoquant avec toutes ses forces le sort qu’il avait réservé comme pièce maitresse.</p><p>Le tremblement de la terre fit s’effondrer la façade la colline sur une centaine de pieds, il avait été trop lent, néanmoins, parce qu’une bonne partie de la charge avait déjà franchie la marque de sa tranchée. Les premiers cris commencèrent à retentir, comme les chevaux et les armures choquèrent contre le sol après une chute de dix pieds, d’autres, beaucoup plus métalliques alors que les rangs abattaient leurs fer sur les troupes royales. Il entendait vaguement les sons désespérés d’un ministre qui criait aux archers de changer de formation, sa voix noyée sous la corne de chasse. Une nouvelle clameur retentit, abattant les derniers restes de l’avantages de Kaamelott alors qu’une deuxième division de l’armée saxonne fondait sr leur retraite par le flanc droit.</p><p>Elias regretta immédiatement de s’être débarrasser ci-tôt de son sort le plus fourbe, mais il avait rarement été confronté à autant d’un coup, et sans instructions du commandement. Pétrifié par la violence de l’attaque. La deuxième division était composée d’archers, leurs arcs bandés dirigés directement sur les quelques cavaliers à cheval qui n’arrivaient pas à maitriser la frousse de leur bête. Mais heureusement, Elias avait une autre solution.</p><p>La foudre, c’était un de ses sorts préférés, même s’il était là pour immobiliser, ou blesser légèrement, il avait des répercussions beaucoup plus grave selon la situation. Là, si le sol n’était pas mouillé, il comptait sur le métal des armures saxonnes, qui avait pour effet de conduire très bien l’électricité. Le sourire qu’il tira quand les premières lignes commencèrent à convulser sous l’impact brutal de la foudre n’était pas forcément sain, mais en tout cas, la salve de flèche partie mollement et aucune ne fit mouche, s’écrasant à quelques mettre des premières lignes bretonnes.</p><p>Le cor de guerre résonna encore par deux fois, et la configuration de l’armée changea, presque par intervention divine. Deux fronts latéraux se formèrent et les archers et machines de guerres dirigés sur le troisième front attendaient patiemment la pièce maitresse de l’embuscade. La dernière charge saxonne, de front. Elias était suffisamment en hauteur pour discerner la forme du couloir, et les coureurs qui commençaient déjà à acheminer les plus gravement blessés jusqu’à la tente du druide, sous les ordres d’un Bohort pris de panique, épée en main et souffle court. Il n’avait pas le choix, c’était gardé la ligne jusqu’à l’infirmerie, ou se remettre directement contre les saxons.</p><p>Son choix fut rapidement prit.</p><p>Quand la troisième division saxonne descendit la montagne de front, Elias était déjà en train de leur concocter une calamité comme ils en avaient rarement vu.</p><p>La chaleur explosa entre ses mains tendues, alors qu’il malaxait l’air pour recréer une onde de choc. C’était le seul désavantage d’attaquer à flanc de colline, être susceptible aux attaques aériennes. Ce sort-là était beaucoup plus long à préparer, mais les quelques minutes de répit qu’ils avaient coordonnées entre chaque nouvelle attaque avait travaillé à son avantage. La sensation de picot reprit contre ses veines, le hérissement des poils sur son bras, à genoux dans la terre, comme il l’avait toujours fait. Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait l’arrêter. Le rituel lui coûterait le peu qui lui restait de son énergie, mais c’était mieux que de se faire trancher la gorge aux mains des ennemis.</p><p>Les premiers brancardiers passèrent à flanc, ils étaient à peine sortis de son champ de vision qu’un cri sourd s’échappa de la gorge de l’un d’entre eux. Elias tourna la tête, surpris, mais pas affolé. Jusqu’à la sensation, lancinante de l’impact, et l’odeur de son sang, métallique et crasseuse.</p><p>La panique supplanta toute chose. La flèche avait raté son crâne de peu, mais emporté une ligne sur sa tempe. Il se retourna avec horreur, malgré la superficialité de sa blessure. Trois saxons, ceux-là même dont le roi avait parlé. L’un d’entre eux avait la lame plantée dans un brancardier. Un autre, plus large que haut, venait de dérober sa lame de son fourreau, et allait lui fondre droit dessus. Le troisième, lui, avait son arc bandé directement sur l’enchanteur.</p><p>Elias alla pour se relever, déboussolé, mais sa main ne se planta pas dans la terre. Il dégringola les quelques mètres qui le séparait du vallon, et se changea avant de heurter le sol. Prenant son envol à travers les airs sous l’apparence d’une pie. Il fallait qu’il retrouve un point, une accroche, quelle qu’elle soit.</p><p>Une autre flèche transperça son épaule, blessa son aile, et sa forme se désagrégea sous ses yeux. L’enchanteur heurta le sol avec une violence brute. L’épaule en premier, il glissa sur cinq mètre dans la terre meuble. Son râle, mêlé de rage à la limite entre l’humain et l’animal.</p><p>Ce n’aurait pu être qu’une petite plaie, malheureusement la métamorphose, surtout une aussi brouillonne que la sienne, ne prévoyait pas bien le transfert des blessures. Le sang courrait le long de son dos, poisseux et chaud, comme une rivière. La pointe faite par la flèche avait été traduite à l’échelle humaine par sa chute en un trou profond et froid.</p><p>Elias avait rarement senti son propre sang coulé, et ce n’était pas la peur qui le fit réagir en premier mais la colère.</p><p>Soudain, haletant, il était sur ses pieds, puis ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Le ciel changea d’un coup, comme si tous les nuages du ciel avaient décidé de s’agglomérer au-dessus de son crâne pour admirer la punition qui attendait ses ennemis. Impérieusement, il releva la paume, prêt à leur rendre la pareille. Prêt à les faire souffrir.</p><p>L’éclair était dirigé, il pouvait le sentir, craqueler contre ses os, ranimer toutes les cellules de son corps. Ils le prendraient de front, ça les tuerait et ils le prendraient de front. Ils auraient dû voir leur tête, les saxons, terrifiés par ce pouvoir qu’il détenait.</p><p>Rien ne partit, et le noir tomba sur le monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fissures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bran avait posé le pied sur la terre ferme, et avait pivoté, bras tendu vers l’avant pour l’appeler à descendre.</p><p>« - Allez, dépêche. » Elle ordonna en le voyant zieuter le sol boueux avec un air visiblement dégoûté. « On va pas y passer l’an. »</p><p>Elias c’était laissé tomber de cheval et Bran avait hurlé en prenant son coude dans le creux de l’épaule. La bourrique était petite, mais il avait pris suffisamment de vitesse en tombant, pour que la boue fasse son effet, et ils faillirent s’étaler à l’intérieur tous les deux. Rameutant les yeux des derniers badauds qui trainaient avant le couvre-feu.</p><p>Il se dépêtra de ses bras avant qu’elle n’ait pu le frapper, et fuit en direction de l’auberge qu’ils avaient accostée. Un petit taudis au toit de chaume, à peine plus grand qu’une maison, mais dont l’odeur de viande cuite montait au nez comme la salive à la bouche du jeune homme.</p><p>Il prit la claque quand même, un grand coup de besace juste derrière la tête.</p><p>« - On reste combien de temps ?</p><p>- Seulement le temps que l’orage passe… » Lui répondit une voix d’homme, qu’il identifia comme celle de sa sœur, l’attrapant par l’épaule avec un peu plus de ménagement.</p><p>Il contempla le ciel de lui-même. C’est vrai qu’on ne pouvait penser être au milieu de l’hiver avec un ciel pareil : Il était tellement gris qu’il en paraissait noir, les nuages d’habitude cotonneux formant une masse quasi-homogène qui grondait avec menace. On lui avait toujours dit qu’il y avait de la colère dans un orange, et il y avait toujours cru sans trop poser de questions. Les orages c’étaient des saloperies. Sans signification autre que leur but ultime. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer dehors en dessous.</p><p>Cet orage-là, n’annonçait rien de bon. Les vents se retenaient de marteler leur visage, dans l’expectative, et les gens désertaient les rues comme la peste.</p><p>« - Je peux rien voler ?</p><p>- A moins que tu veuille qu’on soit manchots tous les deux. » Bran soupira, avec retenue. « Nous sommes en Carmélide ! Les chefs sont un peu plus bourrin que par chez nous. »</p><p><em>Et tout ça pour trouver un druide</em>… Il se souvenait à peine pourquoi il les aimait pas les druides. Il était gosse, il assimilait tout ce qu’il entendait. La priorité, c’était de la soigner, mais son mauvais pressentiment s’intensifiait. Au moins elle avait enfin tenu sa promesse : Ils étaient au Sud du mur. Quasiment plus un rond dans les caisses, ils avaient troqué leurs canassons pour une mule, histoire de manger. S’ils trouvaient personne, si son bras ne fonctionnait plus qu’elle n’arrivait plus à faire de magie, c’était leur arrêt de mort.</p><p>L’ambiance était calme, plus qu’il n’avait pu espérer. Mais elle était pesante, le mur n’était pas loin, les campements romains non plus. Les marchands de passage portaient sur leur visage le mauvais œil de l’orage, et la convivialité pas forcément mise à l’honneur. Le visage de Bran tomba de quelques pieds quand il réalisa où exactement ils avaient mis les pieds, resserrant sa poigne autour des doigts de son frère.</p><p>L’aubergiste était à l’image de son établissement : Un petit homme trapu avec des cheveux fins, longs et graisseux qui donnait à son crâne une forme triangulaire, comme si on avait renversé de la paille imbibé d’huile. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux rapprochés, et sa bouche fine lui donnait l’air plutôt féroce. Pourtant quand Bran l’approcha avec un sourire faux, sa personnalité sembla parfaitement vacillée.</p><p>« - Vous voudrez manger que’que chose ? »</p><p>Et le visage de Bran reprit soudainement toute sa splendeur perdue.</p>
<hr/><p>Ils étaient dans leur chambre avant que les clients ne commencent à boire. S’installèrent dans la petite pièce, faisant attention à bien fermer la porte à clé derrière eux. Dès qu’ils passèrent la porte, Bran se dirigea vers les lits à grands renforts de soupirs.</p><p>Elias s’agenouilla à côté d’elle, pressant sa joue contre la toute petite fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde était noir, les nuages toujours uniformes cachant la lune et les étoiles. Il pouvait l’entendre gronder, mais ce n’était pas étonnant, elle y avait travaillé toute la journée.</p><p>Ils avaient été repérés par les romains au mur. Pas qu’il pense qu’une troupe romaine prendrait en chasse deux enfants pour avoir passé leur seul exploit érigé contre leur peuple, mais ils restaient celtes. C’était qu’il arrivait des sacrées choses aux petites gens égarées sur l’île de Bretagne, surtout avec un enfant. Il avait failli arriver de sacrées choses à Elias, le jour où il lui avait piqué une des fioles, et qu’il avait pris l'apparence de sa soeur pour détrousser le groupe de petit jeune à la taverne. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de les atteindre, qu’un homme plus âgé lui avait la main dessus. Heureusement que la sorcière était plus rapide que lui.</p><p>Mais les romains n’étaient pas là, et les potions, beaucoup plus difficile à préparer sans sa connaissance, sans ses bras. L’alternative c’était qu’il trouve une méthode pour faire sans… Le temps de… Le druide –La druidesse en faites–  était à quelques jours de marche, au sud d’un lac, alors, il avait de quoi faire. Encore un peu de temps.</p><p>Elias descendit du lit et déballa le matériel d’alchimie sur le sol, ignorant les grognements. Leur stock s’épuisait à vue d’œil. Il avait pensé à faire une potion de guérison des plaies, c’était la seule qu’il connaissait, mais c’était pas une plaie qu’elle avait… Elle avait toujours eu des problèmes avec le fait de laisser son petit frère s’approcher d’une table de soin. Bran avait horreur des choses cassées qu’elle ne laissait jamais Elias s’en approcher. Elle réparait, et elle allait vomir tout de suite.</p><p>« - Tu penses qu'elle va soigner ton bras ? » Il demanda, avant qu’elle ne puisse définitivement s’assoupir.</p><p>« - C’est une amie de- Ah merde ! Comment il s’appelle ? » Bran souriait, en passant sa main sur son dos. « L’autre tout maigre qui sent la chèvre… » Elias avait ricané et il c’était pris un coussin. « Les esprits ne vont pas me laisser comme ça… </p><p>- Sûre ? »</p><p>Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, il y avait quelque chose d’inquiétant dans son regard, quelque chose de faux. Deux ans qu’elle le charriait par toute la Calédonie, de Kelliwic’h à la mer, jusqu’aux îles des chiens, puis à l’est… Elle l’avait toujours mis en priorité. Même quand il fuguait à travers la forêt, pendant plusieurs jours, quand il revenait, il avait toujours un plat chaud, et des bras pour l’accueillir. Mais là… Là elle lui en voulait.</p><p>Elle lui en voulait très fort, mais elle n’oserait jamais le dire à voix haute. Pas à lui… Pas comme ça…</p><p>Bien sûr qu’il avait eu peur. Bien sûr que toute la culpabilité qu’il ressentait était réelle. Mais c’était trop tard. Il avait retourné le sort contre elle. Il les avait privés de pain, de sa magie, de son <em>épithète</em>. Elle lui en voulait à chaque fois qu’une pauvre femme s’approchait d’eux, quémandant des soins pour ses enfants à la Corneille et qu’elle avait dût refuser froidement. Elle lui en avait voulu à chaque fois qu’elle passait des minutes entières à démonter de cheval. Elle lui en voulait, c'était tout.</p><p>Voilà deux semaines qu’ils arpentaient le sol gelé de Bretagne, vivant des arnaques qu’Elias avait appris à monter avec une écuelle volée, un rond de fer et une pièce d’or. C’était sûr qu’il était plutôt doué pour revendre les écuelles : Dès qu’ils arrivaient dans une auberge, il se portait volontaire pour aider en cuisine en échange d’un bol de soupe. C’est qu’il était charmant, le jeune homme avec ses grands yeux bleus et les mimiques exagérées. Mais c’était pas comme ça qu’ils faisaient. Pas comme ça qu’elle faisait. Elle le vivait mal.</p><p>« - J’m’en fais pas pour moi… » Elle avoua, passant sa main dans le noir de ses cheveux. « C’est toi qui m’inquiète… On peut pas être en colère contre tout le monde, p’tit gars… C’est inquiétant… Enfin moi ça m’inquiète…</p><p>- Toi aussi t’es tout le temps en colère. » Il avait répondu sèchement, en détournant le regard de ses potions. Elle parlait bien elle, mais elle avait fait bien pire. Elle non plus c’était pas un accident. Et elle avait pas eu treize ans, elle. « Tu…</p><p>- On parle pas de Père, Elias. » Bran se redressa soudainement sur le lit et Elias flancha, reculant d’un coup sur le plancher. En s’en rendant compte, Bran détourna le regard, et s’enfonça contre le mur du fond. « La magie ça lui a cramé le cerveau. Il a jamais sût faire que du mal. »</p><p>Il avait du mal à se souvenir, pour tout avouer… N’ayant plus en tête que ce que Bran racontait. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’elle ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait une drôle de philosophie, ‘‘Père’’, mais il fallait avouer que pour apprendre les soins, attendre de trouver un blessé c’était plus compliqué que de provoquer ça soit même. La méthode était moins… douloureuse avec Bran, elle ne cassait pas, elle ne criait pas, elle évitait de taper, mais ils étaient tout de même le cobaye de l’autre. Ç’avait été évident de diriger la foudre vers elle, de donner tout ce qu’il avait.</p><p>Son père aurait été fier de lui… Il avait été prodigieux après tout. Et si jeune.</p><p>Mais Bran, elle avait peur.</p><p>« - Tu penses que mon cerveau a cramé… ? » Il lui demanda, la gorge nouée.</p><p>Quelque chose cassa dans le visage de Bran, elle avait passé son bras autour de ses genoux, et elle fixait le sol.</p><p>« - Non… » Elle soupira. « Je pense que t’es un gosse…</p><p>- Mais toi t’es une bonne personne ? »</p><p>Là, ses yeux remontèrent vers lui. Menthe contre glace. Avec une hésitation horrifiée. </p><p>« - Non plus… » Elle finit par passer ses mains sur son visage. « Au final moi aussi je suis qu’un gosse.</p><p>- Mais tu fais que du bien… » Il avait protesté. « Faut se battre avec toi pour que tu acceptes les compensations ! »</p><p>Bran leva les yeux au ciel, mais il avait vu le coin de ses lèvres rouler vers le haut, et il savait qu’elle n’était plus vraiment en colère.</p><p>« - Je le fais pour qu’on mange…</p><p>- C’est pas vrai. » Il s’acharna encore. « Pis on a le droit de manger. Moi je ferais n’importe quoi pour bouffer… »</p><p>L'expression de sa soeur se durcit. </p><p>« - Tu veux quoi, Elias ? »</p><p>Ça il pouvait y répondre, et sans hésitation.</p><p>« - Je veux un lit à moi, et que personne nous fasse chier. Et je veux être le meilleur. Meilleur que toi ! »</p><p>Bran soupira avec humeur, incommodée par la réponse.</p><p>« - Je suis pas la meilleure.</p><p>- J’ai jamais dit que tu l’étais.</p><p>- Okay, espèce de petit con ! » Elle l’interrompit, définitivement agacée alors qu’elle lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés. « Je crois qu’il est l’heure d’aller se coucher. »</p><p>Elias sourit, grimpant dans le lit à côté d’elle, et Bran râla encore, mais elle n’en fit rien, trop fatiguée. Il avait quelque chose à faire à ce moment-là… Il en était sûr. Mais il ne savait plus ce que c’était. Il était quasiment sûr qu’il déclenchait quelque chose, une bagarre peut-être… Quoi que dans son état il n’était pas sûr qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Allongé sur son dos, il regardait le plafond de l’auberge, essayant de retrouver la solution.</p><p>Tout son corps était engourdi, mais son esprit ne se portait pas mieux, et maintenant, il commençait à s’inquiéter. Les yeux rivés sur la forme à côté de lui, toujours de dos, quelque chose criait dans son crâne pour qu’elle ne se retourne pas.</p><p>« - Je me souviens plus de ce qu’il se passe après… » Elias finit par avouer, dans une voix un peu plus grave, il lui semblait qu’elle était plus petite, plus froide qu’elle n’avait été à l’époque. « Pourquoi tu reviens me faire chier ?</p><p>- Demain je pars tôt… » La voix de Bran retentit, distante. « Je suppose que tu veux pas venir avec moi, non ? </p><p>- C’est quoi ? Je suis mort, c’est ça ? De ce que je sais pas toi, alors pourquoi t’es là ?</p><p>- Tu viens vraiment ? » Elle l’interrogea encore, hésitante, sa voix plein d’une soudaine anxiété qui lui était un peu étrangère.</p><p>La mémoire ne lui revenait peut-être pas, mais le lien était facile à faire.</p><p>« - Tu es partie sans moi, non ? »</p><p>Le silence qui accompagna la question le surprit… Bien sûr qu’elle ne l’écoutait pas, c’était un rêve après tout, il en faisait quasiment tous les jours en ce moment.</p><p>Bran bougea, et Elias détourna la tête immédiatement. Cherchant de nouveau le plafond des yeux, incapable de regarder. Elle vient se caler contre ses bras, et il réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais eu quelque chose d’aussi fragile contre lui. Elle était fine, plus qu’il n’avait réalisé  quand elle le surpassait d’au moins deux têtes, mais elle était lourde, appuyée sur son bras gauche. Les fourmis commençaient à courir à l’intérieur, inconfortablement. Il avait mal, comprit-il, mais pour l’instant ça n’était pas encore dérangeant.</p><p>« - J’ai fait ce qu’il y avait de mieux, » Elle avoua, sa main glacée pressa un peu plus autour de son épaule, et maintenant il avait peur, « je m’excuserais pas pour ça…</p><p>- Oh, va te faire foutre. » Elias soupira, en essayant de se dégager.</p><p>La douleur l’immobilisa sur place, elle était beaucoup plus réelle que toutes les autres, seul le poids de Bran sur son bras rivalisait avec elle. Les bruns du plafond changèrent, doucement au début, puis s’éclairant d’un coup, et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui se passait un orage déchirait le ciel nu au-dessus de sa tête.</p><p>
  <em>Je vais mourir…</em>
</p><p>Elias s'étranglait, la panique le brûlant de l'intérieur.</p><p>« - Il me reste combien de temps… ?</p><p>- Ça dépend… » La chose qui n’était plus sa sœur murmurra, elle avait toujours eu la peau aussi glaciale ? « Si personne ne te trouve, peut-être une heure. Mais t’es bien placé… Ça prendra quand même un moment avant que tu te vides de ton sang complètement. »</p><p>L'enchanteur soupira, mais la réponse ne l’étonnait pas. Il avait espéré encore une cinquantaine d’années, les enchanteurs dépassaient rarement les deux siècles, mais il c'était trouvé dans une voix plutôt facile… Mais il n’avait pas vraiment d’autre option maintenant, si ?</p><p>Son bras était totalement gelé, cette fois-ci, et lourd comme la pierre. Les veines frigorifiées étendant la sensation à son dos, bloquant la respiration comme sa poitrine se statufiait à son tour. Mordant l’intérieur de la chaire, comme si on l’avait plongé dans l’eau d’un lac hivernal, petit à petit. Il était fatigué, même à l’intérieur du rêve, il ne c’était jamais senti aussi terrassé.</p><p>La pluie glissa sur son front, une goutte tiède et lourde, et la sensation était tellement réelle...   </p><p>« - Je vais rester là, si ça te dérange pas. » Il n’était pas sûr qu’il pouvait bouger de toute façon. « De toute façon tu reste là…? »</p><p>Bran sourit.</p><p>« - Je bouge pas… »</p><p>Il allait lui faire confiance une deuxième fois, et peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle tiendrait sa promesse.</p><p>Ils avaient jamais été très bon niveau promesses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Mort et Descriptions de gens morts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il avait oscillé entre conscience et inconscience tant de fois qu’il savait à peine s’il était vivant ou mort. Pendant que le noir était installé dans ses yeux, il avait entendu le bruit des armures, les cris de douleur, le tonnerre des sabots sur la terre, le sang dans ses tempes… Aperçu des flashs de bleus, et de blancs, çà le ciel, là une mèche de cheveux. Puis beaucoup de beige… Les toiles d’une tente au-dessus de sa tête, les bruits encore embrouillés qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des conversations.</p><p>La septième fois qu’il reprit connaissance, il comprit enfin les mots, sans reconnaître les voix.</p><p>« - Putain, ils se sont acharnés ces enfoirés. » Une voix tonna, une voix d’homme. Il n’entendait que des hommes de toute façon.</p><p>Savoir où il était c’était dur. Respirer c’était dur. Ça lui faisait mal, ça déchirait sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose était enfoncé à l’intérieur. Il sentit une main sur son front, et il sentit le feu de sa peau contre la paume fraîche. Puis une douleur dans son thorax, et il s’entendit hurler.</p><p>La nuit était tombée quand il s’éveilla la huitième fois.</p><p>« - Il est pas transportable ! » Une voix vociférait, ça ressemblait à un mélange de colère enfantine et de préoccupation bien plus mature.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Il avait un nom : Elias. C’était déjà bien… Il venait de Kelliwic’h, en Calédonie. Il avait 97 ans. Il était enchanteur à la cour de Kaamelott… et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était les quatre flèches qui c’était enfoncées dans son plastron avant que la foudre ne frappe. Il essaya de lever son bras droit, et senti une douleur lancinante le brûler soudainement. Il râla, mais aucun son ne sortit.</p><p>Il avait une sœur, Bran. C’était la seule personne de sa famille dont il se souvenait. Il c’était réveillé et elle était partie, toutes leurs affaires encore dans la chambre. Il avait retourné les bois, chercher la druide chez qui ils l’amenaient. Il l’avait trouvé, mais elle n’avait pas vu Bran. Seulement un lac gelé…</p><p>Puis plus rien.</p><p>« - On va quand même pas passer une semaine dans les bois, on a pas les rations ! » Avait complété une autre voix.</p><p>« - Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! » Merlin continua, levant la voix. « Moi je bouge pas de là. Il. Est. Pas. Transportable. »</p><p>Le roi inspira profondément, il lança un regard sur Elias, incapable de déterminer s’il était endormi ou pas. L’enchanteur croisa son regard, mais il était encore flou. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit si profondément dans le noir. Merlin se rapprocha de son flanc droit, celui qu’il pouvait encore bouger, pointant du doigt des points sur lui.</p><p>« - Cinq flèches. » Il énonça fermement. « Sur les cinq, celle qui a touché la tête aurait pu être bénigne, mais elle était trop sale, on a un risque d’infection. Deux ont ricoché sur son plastron. Les deux autres c’est superficiel.</p><p>- Oui, ça j’ai vu, » le roi coupa, « mais pourquoi on peut pas le transporter du coup ?</p><p>- Non mais vous écoutez rien ? » Merlin reprit. « Vous avez vu son dos ! Même si on le transporte couché y a moyen que ça se rouvre. Tant que j’ai pas réussi à cicatriser le merdier, il bouge pas. »</p><p>Un silence.</p><p>« - Et ça vous durera combien de temps ?</p><p>- Bah là déjà, je vais y passer la nuit. » Merlin annonça. « Mais va falloir qu’il s’accroche sacrément de son côté, parce que dans tous les cas on a de fortes chances qu’il nous lâche.</p><p>- Vous rigolez là ?</p><p>- J’aimerais. Mais la dernière fois que j’avais un truc si grave, c’était Bohort, et lui qui voulait absolument survivre il a quand même failli calencher.</p><p>- Je fais partir une garnison pour vous ravitailler. Combien de temps, Merlin ?</p><p>- C’est dur à estimer ! Il pourrait claquer pendant la nuit, et là on aurait l’air fin. </p><p>- Je prévois une semaine de vivres… » Le roi finit. « Dès qu’on peut le bouger, on le rapatrie à Kaamelott. » Il s’écarta, disparaissant de son champ de vision, mais sa voix portait encore. « Grâce à vous deux on a évité le carnage total… Ça me ferait mal qu’une des seules victimes soit un des deux gars qui nous ont sorti de la mouise. »</p><p>Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes que les mots avaient du mal à faire sens. Il voyait à peine Merlin, il le sentit passer le linge mouillé contre son front fiévreux. Ses doigts suivirent, doucement, osant à peine le frôler, passant le long de sa joue. Elias voulait lui dire qu’il était éveillé, qu’il le voyait, qu’il le sentait. Mais les mots restèrent coincés, ses mouvements impossibles.</p><p>Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts, traçant la marque laissée par la flèche sur son cuir chevelu. Il savait qu’elle était là. Il savait ce qu’il avait ressenti. Mais elle ne faisait pas mal du tout sous ses doigts.</p><p>« - Vous allez pas mourir. » C’était une affirmation, profonde. « C’est un ordre. »</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elias s’autorisa à pleurer.</p>
<hr/><p>Quand Arthur avait dit qu’ils ne bougeraient pas tant qu’Elias n’était pas transportable, l’enchanteur avait présupposé qu’il allait laisser une vingtaine de gardes, et peut-être un ministre. Suffisamment pour pouvoir gérer en cas d’attaque et évacuer rapidement.</p><p>Il était loin d’imaginer que son quotidien allait devenir le défilé des visages. Voilà deux jours qu’il était parfaitement conscient, qu’il pouvait faire des gestes et des phrases complètes, tourner son cou, et même se nourrir tout seul. Il était encore limité, certes, mais c’était amplement suffisant pour lui.</p><p>Les premiers jours, quand Elias se réveillait encore par intermittence, fiévreux et indécis sur sa propre volonté de survivre, il y avait toujours Merlin. Le druide quittait rarement la tente plus d’une demi-heure consécutive, et la plupart du temps, il luttait contre la fatigue farouchement. Il murmurait des choses qu’Elias ne comprenait pas, mais qu’il écoutait.</p><p>« - Vous lâchez... » Merlin avait râlé, pendant qu’il était à moitié assoupi, et que ses mains s’attardaient dans la sienne. « On y est presque, faut pas que vous lâchiez. »</p><p>Il était resté longtemps sur la corde, Merlin l’avait prévenu, et il avait passé beaucoup d'aube avec le goût chaud de la mort au fond de la gorge, mais finalement, il était en vie.</p><p>C’est Merlin qui avait fait le plus gros du travail. Il c’était effondré au-dessus de lui dès qu’il avait été sorti d’affaire et Elias avait dû manifester toute sa force pour le retenir de basculer totalement sur le sol. Au final, sans l’intervention de Bohort, et de ses tartelettes, ils auraient eu un blessé de plus… Ils avaient manipulé le druide quelques minutes pour le caler contre le dossier du fauteuil médical, et Elias n’arrivait pas à dissimuler la soudaine amertume de la vision. C’était de sa faute. Il aurait pu se battre un peu plus, mais il avait décidé de laisser tomber. Il devait le détester, maintenant…</p><p>Léodagan avait débarqué quelques secondes après, surprenant les deux, et avait complètement occulté la scène, déterminé.</p><p>Apparemment, l’orage déclenché –parce qu’il avait déclenché un orage, visiblement– avait été si soudain qu’il avait fait rebrousser chemin à une partie des adversaires. La foudre était passée sur l’entièreté du champ de bataille, les saxons désavantagés par le sol glissant, tombant de cheval et brisant leurs formations.</p><p>La tranchée qu’il avait créée fut un vrai carnage. Les hommes qui avaient eu la malchance d’y tomber étaient morts noyés ou écrasés par leurs chevaux. Une vraie fosse commune d’os brisés et de chaires pourries par les eaux. Certains avaient survécu suffisamment longtemps pour être secourus par Kaamelott, et au final, peu d’entre eux en étaient sortis entier. Merlin ayant pour ordre de se concentrer avant tout sur lui, les quelques prisonniers de guerre avaient failli passer complètement à la trappe. Quant aux trois qui avaient contourné pour s’en prendre à lui…</p><p>« - C’était pas beau à voir… » Souriait Léodagan, ignorant la nausée qui menaçait l’intégrité de sa part de tarte. « Car-bo-ni-sés. Ils ont pas compris ce qui leur tombait dessus. Encore heureux me direz-vous, parce que ça a attiré notre regard sur le sud, et il y avait encore des petits groupes qui se dirigeaient droits sur la tente des soins. »</p><p>Il avait expressément demandé à Bohort d’écarter le roi de Carmélide de la tente. Le chevalier avait secoué la tête, compréhensif, et s’était excusé de sa part pour le graphisme de son collègue.</p><p>Il avait gardé une part de tarte pour Merlin.</p><p>Merlin était irritable quand il n’avait pas beaucoup de sommeil, et lui il était irritant en toutes circonstances. Les jours passaient et il revenait avec une potion de soin, plus dégueulasse que la précédente, ou un onguent qui lui paraissait beaucoup moins violet qu’il ne devait l’être, et Elias tirait la tronche. Le temps d’harasser le druide de questions il avait failli se prendre une paire de fois une écuelle pleine d’onguent dans le nez. Le jour où il avait fallu l’immobiliser pour qu’il prenne son traitement, ce jour-là seulement, il avait été déclaré qu’il était transportable, et ils avaient enfin pu commencer à l’acheminer au château.</p><p>A son habitude, il c’était plaint pendant tout le temps du voyage. Léodagan avait souri, déclarant qu’il était ‘‘officiellement sorti d’affaire’’, et ça avait déclenché un rire général dans leur procession, laissant un goût doux amer dans sa bouche.</p><p>C’était une sensation étrange que celui d’avoir une place, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.</p><p>Passer presque cent ans à la marge de la société à aider par besoin plus que par altruisme, ça changeait son homme.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir trop, parce qu’en rentrant dans la cour du château, une nouvelle assemblée était là pour l’accueillir. Le roi le félicita chaudement dès qu’il dépassa la Grande Porte, le bras gauche toujours immobilisé en écharpe, mais les impacts de flèches qui courraient sur son tronc définitivement fermées. Avant la bataille, il aurait pensé que c’était une façon, très vicieuse, d’essayer de le convaincre de rester dans leurs rangs malgré la dérouillée qu’il c’était pris. Mais il l’avait entendu parler à Merlin, il avait vu les efforts qui avaient été mis en place pour le ramener.</p><p>Il resta immobile longtemps, cherchant un mot à prononcer. Une phrase à dire. Mais il se retrouva confronté à son manque d’expérience, blessé et vulnérable. Il déglutit simplement, et hocha la tête. La boule dans sa gorge lui donnait envie de vomir, et il garda la tête basse tout le long du trajet.</p><p>Merlin l’accompagna jusqu’à sa chambre.</p><p>« - J’suis pas mécontent que vous ayez pas lâché. » Il lui avoua, en chemin, pendant qu’il montait les escaliers.</p><p>Elias l’écouta, un goût de cendre dans la bouche, sans rien comprendre.</p><p>La petite femme de ménage dont il ne connaissait pas le nom lui rendit les clés de sa chambre avec un sourire courtois, qui ne cachait pas le fait que lui ou quelqu’un d’autre, elle s’en foutait. Elias grimaça en réalisant qu’il ne c’était pas aussi bien reconnus dans les yeux de quelqu’un que dans les siens. Les draps étaient frais, et sa chambre n’avait pas un grain de poussière, mais Elias n’y était pas à sa place.</p><p>Il regardait les grandes tentures pendant que Merlin allumait le feu dans la cheminée, maigres décors, mais s’il les avait attaché au mur, il ne les reconnaissait plus. La vieille malle lourde qu’il avait trainé près d’un demi-siècle quand il commençait à être trop connu dans une région, elle par contre. Il savait où était la cassette d’argent… Combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour plier bagage ?</p><p>Cinq minutes. Deux tentures, s’il les voulait vraiment, et un ordre pour faire atteler la malle à une diligence. Direction, Calédonie. Il avait beaucoup d’argent, il n’aurait à bosser pour personne pendant quelques années.</p><p>Mais il n’arrivait pas à bouger de son lit.</p><p>Merlin le sortit de ces rêveries avec ses paroles. C’était surtout la sensation de ses doigts sur la légère cicatrice à sa tempe à vrai dire. Il entendait les sons, voyait ses lèvres s’activer mais n’enregistrait aucun des mots. Il se demanda même s’il avait fini par s’éteindre définitivement. Enfin, il respirait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était vivant.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’il l’emmerdait, Merlin, à veiller. A rester alors qu’il voulait qu’il se tire, qu’il voulait être seul, qu’il voulait dormir pendant trois ans. Pas que le druide, à genoux, vérifie la propreté des bandages, les yeux traçant des lignes sur son cou qui n’avaient aucun rapport avec la cicatrice qui naissait dans son dos.</p><p>« - Pourquoi vous êtes aussi doux avec moi ? » Il l’interrompit, dès qu’il retrouva l’usage de la parole.</p><p>Le druide releva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.</p><p>« - Pourquoi vous faites semblant que vous m’appréciez ? On est tous les deux, maintenant, on n’a pas à se mentir. » Il recommença, les sourcils froncés, la voix plus lourde, plus nouée.</p><p>« - Mais je vous déteste pas…</p><p>- On est pas loin. » Il l’accusa. « Vous foutez pas de ma gueule.</p><p>- Mais je me fous pas-</p><p>- Vous savez quoi, tirez-vous.</p><p>- Ah non mais là c’est vous ! » Le druide soupira, sur la défensive. « J’aurais dû vous laissez crever, p’t’être ? Ça vous aurait apporté quoi, au juste ?</p><p>- Je vous ai demandé de vous barrer !</p><p>- Ah ! Commencez pas à me prendre de haut ! » Aboya presque Merlin, une main posée sur son genou pour se redresser.</p><p>Il allait partir… C’est tout ce qu’Elias pouvait se dire, essayant de ne pas tressaillir au contact rapide de la main sur sa jambe. Il redressa les yeux vers lui, prêt à soutenir son regard avec toute l’impertinence qu’il pouvait contrôlée. Prêt à tenir, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il parte.</p><p>Il ne partit pas. Son autre main avait glissé derrière sa nuque, la première agrippait la jambe. Il poussa ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces et fermes. Il sentait le goût de sa langue contre ses dents, son souffle mourir dans sa poitrine et se perdre dans le sien. Quelque chose de froid et lourd transperça Elias. Il voulait lutter contre lui, frapper son poing contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il lâche, mais son corps n’écoutait pas sa tête. La main qu’il avait lancée à son assaut se refermait autour de sa robe, incapable de repousser quoi que ce soit. Ses lèvres se donnant aux siennes, respirant son odeur d’amande, sucrée.</p><p>Quand il ne put plus respirer, Merlin recula, frissonnant du manque d’air, et de l’excitation. Il avait déposé son front contre le sien, les yeux clos un instant, le temps de reprendre possession de ses sens. Il allait l’embrasser encore, plus doucement, mais quelque chose luttait finalement contre lui. La main d’Elias fini par l’écouter, suppliant pour l’écarter, sans y mettre de force, mais le druide suivit le mouvement. L’incompréhension gravée dans le froncement de ses sourcils.</p><p>« - Non. »</p><p>C’était un non d’une cruauté sans pareille. Rempli de rage. Un non qui voulait dire tout, et surtout son contraire. C’était une rétribution, et c’était aussi violent pour l’un que pour l’autre.</p><p>C’était du sabotage.</p><p>Merlin se tendit, profondément troublé. Puis ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Il était blessé mais pas suffisamment pour être mauvais. Pas suffisamment pour être comme lui.</p><p>« - D’accord. » Il céda en se redressant, sans une once de colère dans la voix, sans une once de frustration.</p><p>La porte ne se claqua même pas derrière lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reliques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin était revenu autant de fois qu’il avait fallu ; jusqu’à ce qu’Elias puisse physiquement tourner la tête sans feindre d’exploser en sanglots, moment à partir duquel il avait abandonné son cas complètement et avait réinvesti le laboratoire à l’abandon depuis quinze jours. Dès qu’Elias avait pu commencer à se traiter tout seul, il avait repris la vie de la même manière qu’avant, cela-dit, autant que possible.</p><p>Passé la torture des premiers jours, il avait commencé à reprendre la direction du labo. Au bout de la cinquième potion renversée par inadvertance, de l’énième concoction bonne pour la poubelle il avait envoyé valser tout le plan de travail, les larmes de frustration et de rage coulant sans qu’il ne puisse les sentir. Merlin l’avait contenu, passant ses bras autour de lui, lui avait juré que tout allait s’arranger, et il avait laissé les restes de son âpreté mourir dans ses mots.</p><p>Le druide avait ramassé pendant qu’il le regardait, assis sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide.</p><p>Ils n’avaient pas reparlé du fiasco qu’avait été le retour. Pas du baiser. Pas de la tentative d’Elias de s’enfuir. Pas de l’état dans lequel Merlin l’avait retrouvé, lui et sa chambre ce jour-là. En faites, ils ne parlaient plus. Elias ne c’était pas entendu prononcer un mot en deux semaines. Jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne au labo, complètement réinvesti par l’esprit labyrinthique du druide, et qu’il se mette à beugler.</p><p>Léodagan avait raison en faites : Dès qu’il se plaignait, on savait qu’il était en rétablissement.</p><p>Rien de simple. Tout de compliqué.</p><p>Il détestait avoir besoin de Merlin pour quoi que ce soit, mais l’infirmité avait fini par lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Il détestait devoir lui révéler ses secrets, partager ses recettes. Il détestait la complicité qui s’instaurait dans leurs conversations. La facilité qu’il avait à lâcher prise et la régularisation de la phrase « Je vous fait confiance. » Pas sur les ingrédients, oh non. Mais sur le reste… Il voulait encore Merlin, et c’était ce qui le tuait le plus.</p><p>Il trouvait un malin plaisir à le regarder faire ses erreurs. Si l’inadvertance avait été une discipline olympique, il aurait récolté tous les lauriers, pour sûr, et Elias s’était surpris à rire, et ça avait figé tout le laboratoire. Ils ne parlaient pas de son rire.</p><p>La campagne suivante avait saqué définitivement son moral.</p><p>Il c’était présenté le matin du départ, et ce fut le Seigneur Bohort qui fut désigné pour aller lui expliquer. Il l’avait pris par le coude, sans le toucher réellement, l’emmenant sous une des arches, un peu à l’écart pour que personne ne voit la scène. Il avait sorti toutes les âneries habituelles, comme quoi leurs soldats étaient plus nombreux, qu’ils n’allaient pas retomber dans un piège, que sa présence n’était pas requise à l’instant précis.</p><p>Quand Merlin était revenu, le laboratoire n’avait jamais été aussi bordélique. Il était allé voir l’enchanteur dans ses quartiers immédiatement après.</p><p>« - On l’expliquera à Arthur… Il comprendra. Je- Elias ! »</p><p>Il avait refermé la porte sur lui.</p>
<hr/><p>Ils n’avaient plus besoin de lui, il c’était persuadé. Maintenant que Merlin connaissait ses combines, maintenant qu’il était partiellement immobilisé, ils allaient gentiment le remercier. Gentiment le pousser à la porte. C’était pas parce qu’ils faisaient des blagues entre eux, et qu’ils l’incluaient de plus en plus régulièrement dans leurs conversations que ça faisait d’Elias un membre de Kaamelott.</p><p>Il était encore en décalage et il le serait toujours. Merlin c’était le parrain du roi, dans un sens. Il était toujours flanqué à côté d’Arthur, à le regarder avec ses yeux de mamie toute fière. Ils avaient tous des liens et des attaches que seize ans leur avaient octroyés. Lui, il était quoi d’autre à part un investissement creux et une chambre choisie au hasard.</p><p>Pourtant, le mois qui suivi, il fut payé à l’heure précise, et malgré trois semaines de convalescence inactive, pas une pièce ne manquait.</p><p>C’était tout ce qui avait suffi à Elias pour se reprendre totalement.</p><p>Le jour était haut, et comme il ne pouvait pas travailler sans son bras directeur, il avait commencé à faire le ménage. Son arrivée surpris son collègue qui n’osa rien dire, il avait essayé de réorganiser leur laboratoire, mais il y avait encore des traces de son passage. Comme c’était parfaitement sa faute, il lui devait au moins ça.</p><p>Néanmoins, il ne fit pas le ménage habituel où il balançait la moitié des ingrédients par la fenêtre avant de trier ce qui était encore récupérable. Il avait attrapé un balai, pour la première fois de sa vie, et avait essayé de le passer. La danse avait été particulière, réalisant qu’il fallait deux mains pour passer le balai. Alors il avait fait la deuxième chose qui lui semblait logique : Ouvrir un des parchemins de Merlin pour trouver une autre solution.</p><p>Si Merlin l’avait vu, il n’avait fait aucun commentaire, et il avait bien fait. Son verbe était revenu presque aussi rapidement que sa détermination, malgré l’amélioration générale de l’atmosphère. En feuilletant, néanmoins, il dût se rendre compte avec amusement qu’il y avait en Merlin plus de productivité qu’il n’en laissait paraître. Tellement qu’en consultant le recueil, il en oublia presque ce qui l’avait amené à se pencher sur le classeur dans un premier temps.</p><p>Le druide était difficilement déchiffrable, son écriture potassée par des siècles de boucles répétées qu’il était le seul à pouvoir décrypter avec la rapidité qu’elles méritaient. Certes, ses procédés étaient… Mondains. Loin des sorts dévastateurs sur lesquels il avait l’habitude de travailler, mais il avait toute une petite sélection de sortilèges qui lui faciliterait la vie s’il pouvait au-moins les utiliser. Des sortilèges que le druide lui-même avait dû oublier avec les années.</p><p>Quand il tomba enfin sur ce qu’il cherchait, son excitation avait atteint une nouvelle forme d’apothéose. Il se jeta sur les ingrédients nécessaires avec une rapidité qui le surprit lui-même, et senti la satisfaction enfantine en lançant le premier sortilège parfaitement. Le labo était impeccable en quelques minutes, les pierres brillantes, et les étagères dénuées de poussières. Elias s’était tourné vers Merlin avec un air à la fois fier et légèrement arrogant, prêt à fouetter l’air, s’attendant à une réplique, et y trouva seulement le bleu de ses yeux, illuminé par beaucoup d’amusement.</p><p><em>Merde</em>…</p><p><em>Bordel de merde</em>.</p><p>Le bruit de quelqu’un toquant à la porte les ramena tous les deux au laboratoire. Le roi entra, suivi de près par le chevalier Perceval et le Seigneur Léodagan.</p><p>« - Elias ! On a besoin de vous. »</p>
<hr/><p>« - Pourquoi lui demandez à lui ? » Merlin se plaignait maintenant, si ce n’était pas nouveau, c’était beaucoup moins convaincant. « Moi aussi je peux très bien vous dire ce que c’est.</p><p>- Eh bien. Allez-y ! » Le coupa Elias, en lui tendant le collier cassé du Seigneur Perceval, appréciant l’effort, suffisamment pour faire semblant de marcher. « Eclairez donc nos lanternes ! »</p><p>Merlin prit le collier dans les mains et passa de très longs moments à l’examiner. C’était une antiquité, pour ne rien dire de pire. La personne qui l’avait fait avait renforcé son œuvre lanière de cuir après lanières de cuir. Il était aussi couvert de petites breloques : de la nacre taillée en forme de petites étoiles. Des coquillages, la plupart du temps, des perles polies à la main pour paraître plus ronde. C’était le collier le plus laid qu’il avait vu depuis un petit moment, mais c’était un collier quand même, et si le Seigneur Perceval ne disait rien –ordre silencieux– il regardait la manipulation avec une légère inquiétude.</p><p>« - Non je sais pas ce que c’est… » Merlin constata, en présentant la relique à Elias, le tenant pour lui.</p><p>Il failli l’en remercier, mais le moment était mal choisi : Ils avaient une réputation d’emmerdeur à observer, surtout en face du roi. Elias y jeta un œil, sa main droite retournant les petits charmes avec intérêt. Il y avait une énergie magique qui courait à l’intérieure, faible mais familière, qui résonna presque immédiatement.</p><p>« - C’est un collier enchanté… Un type d’enchantement très complexe, et très ancien…</p><p>- L’enchantement ? Ça a pas un rapport avec la chorale ? » Demanda Perceval, toujours inquiet.</p><p>« - Alors non… » Lui expliqua Arthur, avec plus de patience qu’il n’en aurait jamais. « Mais on vous expliquera ça après.</p><p>- Ce truc c’est enchanté ? Mais comment ça ? » Demanda Léodagan.</p><p>« - Ce genre de truc, ça s’appelle des bénédictions. On infuse la breloque dans une intention, un souhait pour la personne d’en face. Là y en a pas qu’un, alors c’est un peu délicat de vous dire précisément quoi… » Elias se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le collier. C’était étrange comme ses mains vibraient à chaque fois qu’il le touchait, il avait l’impression que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Il débordait d’amour, c’était la seule chose qu’il arrivait à lire. « Rien de mauvais… Mais c’est vrai que ça me pose soucis.</p><p>- Vous avez trouvé ça où, Seigneur Perceval ? » Le devança Merlin.</p><p>« - Moi je l’ai pas trouvé. C’est une petite vieille qui me l’a donné. » Expliqua-t-il.</p><p>Léodagan leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue exaspérée.</p><p>« - Ce qu’il faut pas entendre...</p><p>- Quel est le problème ? » Arthur soupira.</p><p>« - Le problème c’est que la vieille en question, bah il semblerait que je lui ai déjà acheté des trucs et ils étaient pas enchantés !</p><p>- Vous voulez dire que vous avez d’autres bijoux comme celui là ? » Demanda Elias avec intérêt. « En votre possession ? </p><p>- Ouais. Les mêmes conneries en nacre et tout et tout… Elle m’a fait perdre cinquante pièces d’or, la bougresse, puis elle reprend rien alors il a fallu que je me démerde.</p><p>- Vous pouvez expliciter, » l’interrompit Arthur, « parce que je comprends pas bien où est le problème.</p><p>- Bah elle a ce genre d’écriteau un peu louche : ‘‘Ce qu’il vous faut, pas ce que vous voulez’’. Je cherchais un cadeau pour ma femme, et je voulais pas me prendre la tête, alors je lui demande une bague pour mon aimée.</p><p>- Et du coup ?</p><p>- Et du coup quoi ? » Léodagan reprit, sur la défensive. « Elle était trop grande pour ma femme ! Trop petite pour ma fille ! J’ai fait toute la famille, j’allais pas perdre autant de pièces, si? Mais elle allait à personne ! » Il soupira. « … Du coup je l’ai refilé à Bohort. »</p><p>Le silence retomba sur la pièce, personne ne se sentant le courage d’approcher cette révélation avec un pôle de huit pieds. Léodagan dût le ressentir, parce qu’il enchaina.</p><p>« - Quoi ? »</p><p>Les enchanteurs échangèrent un regard averti.</p><p>« - Si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez aller nous le chercher ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bijoux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias observait la bague avec un sentiment, toujours plus profond, de déjà vu. Le Seigneur Bohort avait été tellement guilleret en l’apportant, en présentant sa main et en le priant, gentiment, de « S’il vous plaît, ne l’abimez pas ». Celle-ci était enchantée aussi, un petit sort de rien, à peine perceptible. Un enchantement de charme qui, franchement, Elias pensa tout bas, était de très mauvais goût sur un être aussi charmant que Bohort.</p><p>Mais comme on le payait pour regarder la bague, et pas Bohort. Il regardait la bague.</p><p>Il était persuadé de l’avoir déjà vue, cette bague, pareil pour les breloques. D’avoir déjà passé ses doigts sur les mêmes pièces. La bague était beaucoup plus récente, elle n’avait que quelques années au pire, et elle affichait tout le soin et l’admiration que le Seigneur Bohort avait porté à l’objet. C’était rai qu’il le voyait souvent, la bague au petit doigt, comme une chevalière. Surtout depuis qu’il avait commencé à fréquenter la cour intérieure du laboratoire. Lui et le druide partageait quelques affinités, semblait-il, et maintenant qu’il c’était fait à l’idée d’un labo dans lequel on pouvait voir le sol sans marcher sur une bestiole, il avait à peine hésité avant d’entrer.</p><p>« - Elle est enchantée aussi. » Finit-il par conclure, pour les quatre hommes maintenant assis sur une caisse de bois qu’ils avaient tirés à l’intérieur –salopant son sol, par la même occasion. Il prit soin de la remettre sans attendre dans les mains de son propriétaire.</p><p>« - Je peux savoir en quoi ? » Souriait le chevalier.</p><p>« - Un coup de pouce pour le charme. » Il lui répondit, n’essayant pas de cacher son sourire amusé. « Je vous conseille de ne pas chercher trop longtemps, conseil d’ami-</p><p>- Vous ça va. » Maugréa Léodagan à mi-voix, les yeux rivés à l’opposé direct de Bohort, sur les ailes de chauves-souris qui séchaient sur un pan de mur.</p><p>Entre les joues de Léodagan, vermeilles, et le sourire béat de Bohort qu’il essayait de dissimuler en baissant la tête c’était un miracle qu’un des deux hommes assis entre eux se sente parfaitement à l’aise. Elias avait envie de rire, mais il allait falloir se retenir un peu plus. Le collier sur les genoux, il examinait de nouveau les breloques qui en pendaient, les mêmes questions tournoyant dans son crâne. Avec un bras toujours immobilisé, il avait changé un petit peu sa garde-robe, c’est comme ça qu’il se surprit à glisser sa main sous sa cape et fermer ses doigts sur le pendentif à sa poitrine pendant qu’il réfléchissait.</p><p>Il avait un petit collier, avec un pendentif de pie, un peu archaïque, en œil-de-faucon et en pierre de lunes. Infusé dans une intention bien à lui : L’opportunité. Il l’avait acheté auprès d’une mendiante, une demoiselle aux cheveux roux, complètement forcenée, qui l’avait quasiment poursuivi pour le lui donner. Il avait hésité longuement, mais il avait fini par le prendre.</p><p>« - Vous pouvez nous redire comment vous l’avez trouvé ? » Demanda Merlin, lisant les interrogations sur les traits de son collègue.</p><p>« - Encore ? » Soupira Perceval. Il consulta Arthur qui l’encouragea d’un sourire. « Avec Karadoc, on avait décidé de chercher le Graal dans les alentours du château. On est descendu au marché, et je suis tombé sur la vieille. Le Seigneur Karadoc m’a dit qu’elle était toquée, mais comme elle avait pas de chapeau, je me suis demandé, moi. Elle m’a vu, et elle a commencé à me parler. Elle m’a montré le collier, et me l’a donné. Elle m’a même pas fait payer ! »</p><p>Puis Elias fit une connexion qu’il n’avait pas faite avant.</p><p>« - Votre vieille… » Il commença. « C’était une prophète ! »</p><p>La révélation eut au moins pour effet de reconcentrer un instant la conversation.</p><p>« - Une prophète qui joue les bijoutières ? » Le questionna Léodagan.</p><p>« - Oui, ça se décline bizarrement le don de prophétie. Elle doit avoir un de ces dons de vision basé sur l’instinct… C’t’un peu spécifique, genre vous pourrez pas l’interroger sur l’emplacement du Graal. Mais j’ai déjà croisé des gens comme ça, c’est vrai qu’ils sont assez bijoux.</p><p>- Vous êtes prophète, vous aussi, ça se décline comment chez vous ? » Merlin demanda, une main fermée sur sa hanche.</p><p>« - Prophète des âmes. » Il répliqua, fièrement. « C’est pas trop porté joaillerie.</p><p>- Du coup vous pouvez le réparer ? » Questionna Perceval, la nervosité inscrit sur tous les traits de son visage. « Ou vous penser qu’elle m’en fera un autre ? </p><p>- Non, ça c’est un boulot qui a pris des années… Moi j’vous dit : Vous avez dû la rater de peu une paire de fois, votre vioque. Regardez-moi le nombre de charmes ! » Elias continua, en passant une main sur les breloques. « Par contre, je peux essayer de vous le réparer. ‘Z’allez casquer un peu… »</p><p>Le coude de Merlin vint lui chatouiller les côtes, mais il ne fit même pas signe d’avoir mal. Le seigneur Perceval siffla, l’air gêné, il avait la jambe qui commençait à sautiller de haut en bas, agaçant doucement ses voisins.</p><p>« - Non mais on va vous le financer, Perceval. » Proclama Arthur avant qu’il ne puisse s’inquiéter d’avantage.</p><p>« - Et en quel honneur ? » L’interrompit de nouveau Léodagan, qui avait trouvé un regain d’intérêt dans la situation.</p><p>« - En l’honneur que ça fait quasiment un mois qu’il nous a pas fait d’énorme bourde, et que si c’est pour dépenser du fric, je préfère encore qu’il parte pas en fumée avec un stock de flèches. Alors combien ça va coûter ?</p><p>- Vous avez pas intérêt à gonfler les prix ! » Lui susurra Merlin, les yeux sévères.</p><p>« - Mais non… ! » Elias sourit, plantant son regard dans les siens avec un sourire le moins franc qu’il avait pu conjurer. « Deux cent cinquante dragons d’or. »</p><p>Il avait allumé la mèche, et immédiatement, le feu avait pris.</p><p>« - Deux cent cinquante ? Vous vous mouchez pas du coude !</p><p>- Sire, c’est absolument honteux ! » Avait suivi Bohort, sa voix suffisant à peine pour couvrir l’indignation de celle de Merlin.</p><p>« - Deux cent cinquante… » Léodagan s’était outré.</p><p>« - Attention ! » Elias avait repris. « D’une c’est pas mon type de magie, c’est même assez archaïque, y a de gros risque que je me prenne une malédiction-</p><p>- La malédiction vous allez vous-</p><p>- En plus, je pratique à un bras. Donc disons que deux cent cinquante c’est pour équilibrer le ratio compétences/heures.</p><p>- Disons que je vais vous casser le deuxième bras, c’est pour équilibrer le ratio saloperies/minutes.</p><p>- Sire, un malheureux collier de cuir, ne pourrions-nous pas simplement raccorder un maillon ? Peut-être une modification aussi bégnine n’altèrerait pas les capacités de l’objet ?</p><p>- Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais si ça marche plus après vous comptez pas sur moi pour ré-enchanter le bousin, j’suis pas marchand de bijoux.</p><p>- Merlin, vous devez sentir la magie ! » Avait imploré Bohort. « Que préconisez-vous ? »</p><p>Elias avait remonté les yeux sur Merlin, intéressé par son verdit qu’il savait déjà décevant d’avance. Le druide ne sentait pas la magie, surtout pas dans un endroit clos comme ça, fourni jusqu’aux plafonds de saloperies enchantées. Le jeu, et Merlin le savait, ça allait être de déterminer si Elias était en train de bluffer ou pas, et le fait qu’il n’arrivait pas à soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes sans complètement flancher marquait un avantage considérable sur lui.</p><p>Le pauvre était gêné, il tournait la tête d’Elias au collier, puis à l’assemblée, puis une nouvelle fois à Elias, se demandant à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dire que l’enchanteur salivait à l’idée de le voir aussi confus n’était que bien maigre description, mais Merlin finit par prendre sa décision.</p><p>« -Non mais les fourbis d’enchanteur, c’est délicat… Je me place sur l’avis de mon collègue. »</p><p>Arthur qui n’avait pas pu en placer de tout l’échange lança un long soupir, comme une procession de moutons au travers d’une route pavée. Il se tourna vers Perceval, les mains claquant sur ses genoux.</p><p>« - Vous voulez qu’on tente ? » Il demanda à son second, toujours visiblement très mal à l’aise.</p><p>Perceval lissait avec beaucoup d’angoisse les lignes de sa tunique.</p><p>« - Pardon ?</p><p>- Souhaitez vous confier à Elias la réparation de votre artéfact ou risqueriez-vous l’altération de ses propriétés si le prix était moins élevé ? » Bohort l’interrogea, avec beaucoup d’intérêt, et en mettant un grand soin dans sa diction. S’il savait seulement qu’il perdait son temps. Plus les mots atteignaient le chevalier en bleu et moins il avait l’air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ses grands yeux limpides plongés dans les profondeurs de l’espace qu’il avait laissé inexploré.</p><p>« - C’est… » Perceval hésita, en secouant la tête. « J’ai pas compris. »</p>
<hr/><p>L’après-midi s’était installé avec un soleil de plomb, le marché étirait ses étales colorées comme des dizaines de petites stations sur un trajet compliqué. Ce n’était pas ceux qu’il avait le plus l’habitude de fréquenter, préférant le calme tout relatif des marchés magiques où il allait faire ses commissions deux fois par semaine. Mais il se laissa aller à découvrir les environs, et le monde unifié breton, au pas de la cour de Kaamelott avait beaucoup à offrir.</p><p>Il avait proposé à Merlin de l’accompagner rencontrer la magicienne, mais le druide, trop remonté par la conversation qui avait eu lieu pour lui accorder autre chose que des reproches, avait refusé. Il lui avait quand même demandé s’il avait arnaqué le roi, chose à laquelle Elias avait dû avouer : seulement sur le prix. Seulement pour le faire chier. Il avait attrapé le collier et c’était enfui avant que la vaisselle ne parte.</p><p>Il flâna un moment, prenant soin d’examiner chaque étale, pour être sûr de ne pas rater le mystérieux fourbi que Léodagan lui avait décrit. Il se surprit à s’arrêter devant une petite tente qui vendait du tissu. Perdit quelques minutes à se demander s’il avait suffisamment faim pour acheter de quoi manger, et se souvint pourquoi il ne fréquentait pas les marchés quand on lui fonça dans le bras, réveillant une douleur soudaine dans son dos.</p><p>Il était pas loin de faire demi-tour, puis il aperçut une tenture orange et un petit écriteau étrange. C’était un mince bouilli, avec à peine une couverture pour protéger la tête de la vendeuse de la férocité du soleil. En tout point humble et, d’une manière qui était assez surprenante boudée par les badauds, malgré l’éclat des bijoux qui avait guidé l’attention d’Elias jusqu’à elle.</p><p>Un petit tabouret de fortune avait été installé devant l’échoppe, peut-être plus là pour faciliter l’essayage des bijoux et moins pour entretenir une quelconque envie de convivialité, mais il s’y assit quand même pour y trouver... Un bouilli absolument vide de tout propriétaire.</p><p>Elias observa un instant avant que les vieux réflexes ne lui reviennent, ses doigts flottant au-dessus des bijoux, cinq pièces colorées quand une main surgit soudainement de derrière la couverture. Le tirant brutalement en avant.</p><p>Il ne se démonta pas pour autant.</p><p>« - Bonjour à vous aussi… »</p><p>A deux doigts de lui, le visage d’une vieille femme se révéla, carré et abîmé, la peau blanche comme de la crème et les tâches de rousseurs mêlées à celle du soleil formant des constellations sur ses joues, son front, et son nez. Elle avait bien l’air celte, celle-là. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés autour de deux yeux plissés, l’air méfiant, et elle finit par laisser son poignet partir.</p><p>« - Faut pas toucher si c’est pas pour vous ! » Elle cracha, et en observant le maillet dans sa main libre, qu’elle déposa sans délicatesse sur la table, il comprit vite pourquoi.</p><p>La vieille le lâcha, nonchalamment et rassembla ses longs cheveux gris par-dessus son épaules, changeant presque totalement de tête. Soudainement, tout sourire et innocente comme une enfant. Toquée, oui elle devait l’être. Mais il n’était pas là pour elle.</p><p>« - J’ai quelques questions pour vous. » Il hésita un instant, proprement déstabilisé en sortant le collier de l’écrin dans lequel il avait élu domicile depuis sa sortie du château. « Disons que j’ai cassé un de vos bijoux, vous le réparer ?</p><p>- Pas de reprises.</p><p>- Même contre un peu d’argent ? » La vieille femme secoua la tête pour dire non, et l’impression d’avoir perdu son temps le mit légèrement de travers. « Bon bah, question numéro deux… » Il soupira. C’était un peu la question bonus, mais autant qu’il ne soit pas venu pour rien. « Je suis sûr que vous allez bien avoir quelque chose pour moi… J’aimerais remercier un ami. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ivresse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias était rentré à Kaamelott avec beaucoup d’agacement et très peu de patience. Il avait glissé dans le laboratoire sans un bruit, et comme Merlin n’y était pas il c’était posé à son bureau et avait déployé le collier qu’il c’était trimballé sur plusieurs heures pour pas grand-chose. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer qu’il était bien seul, et sortit le dernier objet qu’elle lui avait confié.</p><p>Il fit très attention en extrayant la petite bourse de tissus pour en tirer ce que la sorcière lui avait extorqué pour trente dragons. C’était un pic d’argent, entre la broche et le peigne, et Elias savait à peine ce qui en était. Il l’observa longuement, le design était simple : La partie la plus travaillée, celle qui ornait le pic l’était à la manière d’un pendentif dans lequel elle avait ajouté une pièce de nacre brillant, entre crème et bleu. Il l’observait avec attention, cherchant à déterminer la nature de l’enchantement qui avait été prévu pour la pièce.</p><p>La Chance.</p><p>Il rit jaune… Il lui fallait au moins ça… La chance.</p><p>Il reposa le bijou qui ne lui était pas destiné, et commença à travailler sur le collier du chevalier Perceval. En soi, pas un travail qui serait bien long, effectivement, un peu délicat à pratiquer, mais pas extraordinairement compliqué. Certes, il avait gonflé le tarif, mais si c’était pour perdre un cinquième de ces bénéfices sur un bijou...</p><p>Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ?</p><p>Le manque de sommeil ça lui réussissait pas, mais alors pas du tout.</p><p>La conclusion, il l’avait tirée depuis longtemps, pas besoin de revenir dessus. Il était, désespérément, amoureux. Lui non. Affaire classée. Puis pas besoin d’être niais en prime. Il allait pas se démener trois ans encore parce qu’il lui avait souri, ou qu’il l’avait embrassé une fois… Surtout qu’il arrivait systématiquement à le mettre en rogne dans l’heure d’après.</p><p>Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui lui tirait au cœur quand il esquissait un mouvement trop rapide. Si seulement il avait dormi… S’il n’avait pas sauté tout de suite sur l’occasion d’être seul pour faire une connerie.</p><p>Il retira les mains de ses yeux après quelques secondes de frottement et la nuit était tombée. Le sommeil était un allié capricieux et le réveil fut brusque. Il était sur ses pieds, le pic à la main, et alerte. Le son de la chaise grinçant contre le sol accompagné par le bruit soudain de vaisselle cassée.</p><p>« - Oh zut ! » Jura Merlin, encore hors de son champ de vision. « Vous m’avez foutu une de ces frousses. J’ai fais tomber mon clafoutis ! »</p><hr/><p>« - Vous avez vraiment pas de sort pour réparer la vaisselle ? » Ironisa Elias, à genoux, en ramassant les plus grosses pièces de terre cuite. « Imaginez ma déception. »</p><p>Le léger impact du manche à balai dans son bras suffit à lui faire réaliser que sa pique avait fait mouche. Il sourit, bien protégé par sa position.</p><p>« - Parce que vous étiez en train d’en chercher un vous peut-être ? Vous dormez depuis quatre heures de l’après-midi, venez pas me dire que vous y songiez.</p><p>- Mais j’ai quinze fois mieux à foutre, surtout.</p><p>- Ouais, et vous le faites ? » L’accusa Merlin. « Parce que si vous pensez que je vais croire que vous étiez en réflexion là, vous devez vraiment me prendre pour une huitre… »</p><p>Elias lui lança un regard noir par-dessus l’épaule, incapable de répondre. Le clafoutis de Merlin était encore chaud, et s’il n’avait pas eu cette bonne odeur fruitée, la tâche de le faire décoller du sol sans arrières pensées aurait été plus ardue. <em>Le jour où je nettoie en plus</em>… C’était presque déchirant. Mais pour l’instant, Elias c’était concentré sur les morceaux d’assiettes, c’était rigolo, y en avait quelques-unes qui avaient des formes… Dont un à la tête de lièvre.</p><p>« - Si on peut réfléchir à une colle…</p><p>- Non mais vous m’ignorez carrément maintenant. » S’offusqua le druide. « Vous supportez pas la critique à ce point-là ?</p><p>- Imaginez une colle universelle. » Continua-t-il, en plaçant la tête de lièvre dans la paume de sa main. « Si on casse un artéfact compliqué, on a même pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pour contourner l’effet magique. Nous on applique un coup de pinceau, et hop. Tout comme neuf ! Vous en pensez quoi ? </p><p>- ‘‘On’’ ? » Merlin reprit, pensif. « Vous voulez qu’on travaille dessus ensemble ? </p><p>- Comme ça au prochain défi j’aurais pas à dire que vous dessaler des morues. »</p><p>Merlin eut un temps de pause, il sentait les dernières résistances de son agacement tombé, ses yeux portés sur l’enchanteur qui observait encore les tasseaux, cherchant déjà une méthode.</p><p>« - Il va mieux votre bras ?</p><p>- Sensiblement. » Elias dut avouer, un peu confus en tournant son coude. « J’évite juste de mettre mon poids des- »</p><p>Le balai frappa une deuxième fois, autrement plus douloureux maintenant que la cible avait changée.</p><hr/><p>A cette heure les cuisines étaient vides, et Elias avait conclu que c’était encore l’heure idéale pour aller refaire un clafoutis, alors Merlin avait bien été obligé de le suivre. Ils avaient investi les cuisines sans grands soucis de discrétion, après tout, ils n’étaient là que pour faire ce que les locaux demandaient : La cuisine.</p><p>C’était vite devenu une petite compétition, et ils avaient opté pour un dessert. Elias avait sorti tous les ingrédients, et observé discrètement les gestes de Merlin, avec une attention particulière, copiant les mouvements du mieux qu’il pouvait. Fourbe, certes, mais pratique. Il fallait avouer qu’il était homme à suivre les instructions à la lettre, la recette il l’avait devant ses yeux, avec les grammages exacts, et il lançait des regards offusqués à Merlin quand il jouait avec les consistances, rajoutait du miel, enlevait la moitié du sucre de semoule…</p><p>À l’image du laboratoire, l’espace investi par le druide était dans un foutoir monstrueux. Elias avait retenu son poignet avant qu’il n’enfonce sa main couverte d’œuf dans ses cheveux pour réajuster une mèche. Il sortit sans un mot le bijou orné de sa poche et entortilla lui-même les cheveux de Merlin avant de les piquer avec.</p><p>Tout le temps de la préparation avait été animée de discussions et d’hypothèses sur l’éventuelle expérience qu’ils allaient mener, ensemble, semblerait-il, puisque l’agacement de Merlin à son égard avait commencé à descendre. Tellement qu’ils en oublièrent même d’allumer les fours.</p><p>Les températures, en potion c’était pas si compliqué à contrôler. Les préparations dépendant souvent d’eau, avec un peu de timing et des seaux d’eau froide en réserve, ça se rattrapait vite. Mais les énormes fourneaux de Kaamelott, c’était une autre histoire, et Elias attendit patiemment que Merlin les allume avant de glisser sa préparation.</p><p>« - Je suis sûr que vous me surpasser aussi en cuisine. » Lui avait avouer le druide, une fois qu’ils avaient passé les deux gâteaux dans le four.</p><p>« - Vous rigolez ? » Elias demanda, très sérieux. Attirant ses yeux penauds sur lui. « Je me suis pas fait un plat chaud depuis que je suis à Kaamelott.</p><p>- Ah bon ? » L’autre glissa, surpris.</p><p>« - Les derniers repas digne de ce nom que j’ai mangé c’est les vôtres. » Il eut un rictus malicieux. « Du coup le prochain défi, penchez-vous sur la cuisine. Vous tenez peut-être une piste.</p><p>- Tiens ! C’est nouveau, je sais pas comment la prendre celle-là ! » Annonça le druide.</p><p>« - Creusez pas trop. Prenez ça comme un compliment.</p><p>- C’est moi où y a une once d’humanité derrière vos yeux de poisson mort ?</p><p>- Merde.</p><p>- On peut en parler, si ça vous gêne.</p><p>- On peut parler de pourquoi vous êtes compétent uniquement quand vous avez de l’alcool dans le sang aussi ? » L’enchanteur répliqua, plus incisif. « Je vous avoue que ça m’intéresse. Vous pensez que c’est le manque d’inhibition ou l’inconscience ? </p><p>- On peut aussi discuter du truc que vous avez glissé dans mes cheveux ? » Plaisanta encore Merlin, en posant la main sur le comptoir où Elias s’était perché, glissant le petit calice d’alcool qu’ils partageaient à l’occasion. Leur première trêve depuis un mois, c’était quelque chose à célébrer. « Parce que si vous voulez me faire croire que c’est à vous alors que vous êtes passé chez votre pote bijoutière, va falloir être convaincant. »</p><p>C’était exactement ce qu’il craignait… Elias n’avait pas grand-chose à lui répondre, alors il lui avait tiré la langue. L’avait immédiatement regretté en voyant un sourire attrapé ses lèvres et avait détourné le regard rapidement pour reprendre son verre dans les mains. Il se serait donné des coups. S’il en avait eu l’occasion, il aurait mis des taquets à tout le monde. Des petits taquets. Mais des taquets quand même.</p><p>Non seulement Merlin était <em>très</em> mauvais, mais son jeu fonctionnait sur lui. <em>Lui</em>. En faites, il le trouvait même affreusement charmant dans la lumière dorée des quelques chandeliers qu’ils avaient allumés. Avec sa main mal assurée qui retenait son poids un peu maladroitement, son sourire véritablement ravi de faire mouche, et ses yeux…</p><p>« - Vous, la drague, vous avez vraiment pas chopé tous les concepts. » C’était une défense pathétique, et il était très conscient qu’il n’était pas plus avancé côté romance.</p><p>Merlin eut un instant de défaillance où sa confiance faillit s’effondrer, mais ce n’était que l’espace d’un instant.</p><p>Le silence tomba rapidement sur la pièce, ses ailes immenses les enveloppant dans un équilibre précaire mais confortable. Elias osait à peine bouger de peur de briser le charme. Les doigts de Merlin trouvèrent les siens sur l’îlot en bois, ils tremblaient, le druide nerveux, qui luttait pour ne pas l’être. Elias clos l’espace entre leurs deux mains, Merlin celui entre leur deux visage.</p><p>Ça faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas senti aussi bien le goût de ses lèvres, il avouait bien volontiers ne pas se souvenir de l’arrière-goût farineux qu’elles transportaient. Elles étaient moins timides qu’elles n’avaient été, toujours si onctueuses… C’était presque de trop. Il sentait tout son poids contre lui, jusque dans la manière dont ses doigts s’étaient agrippés à sa taille, dont les autres s’enroulaient contre sa nuque, rebroussant ses cheveux courts.</p><p>Il avait difficilement de la retenue, les mains plus avides encore que les lèvres, cherchant un accès sous le carcan compliqué de ses robes. Il avait passé ses jambes autour de lui, pressant l’étreinte un peu plus. Merlin finit par se détacher de ses lèvres, arrachant une supplication déçue à son amant qui avait déjà la respiration courte, s’affairant à le débarrasser des tissus immaculés. Elias ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s’embourber dedans, l’aida immédiatement à s’en défaire et laissant le sol s’occuper du reste.</p><p>Sa main glissa de sa nuque à la joue d’Elias, incapable d’ignorer l’intensité dans ses yeux. Son pouce effleurait ses traits en suivant le trajet de ses yeux, des pommettes aux lèvres comme s’il les voyait pour la première fois. Laissant l’instant trainer un peu en longueur.</p><p>« - Vous avez toujours ce que vous voulez, vous... » Le plus âgé des deux commenta, glaçant Elias jusqu'au sang.</p><p>Il osait à peine esquisser un mouvement, un poids glacial avait coulé au fond de son ventre et les pensées s'emballant toutes seules. C'était fini, il était persuadé qu’il allait reculer. Jamais deux sans trois, n’est-ce pas ? L’attente était encore plus détestable que le rejet. Mais Merlin ne bougeait pas, le visage songeur… Il coinça le pouce de Merlin entre ses lèvres, rattrapant ses yeux et son attention d’une friction de la langue. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa cuisse, la respiration du druide coupée courte, remontant à l’assaut de ses lèvres, basculant presque l’enchanteur sur son dos.</p><p>La douleur revint à ce moment-là, dans un flot brûlant et soudain, et Elias glapit contre sa bouche.</p><p>« - Merde, vous allez bien ? » Merlin haleta, plus souffle que voix, redressant l’enchanteur rapidement. Sa main passant le long de son bras gauche avec une appréhension presque nerveuse.</p><p><em>Non…</em> Il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance, pas trois fois. Surtout pour une petite blessure.</p><p>« - On s’en fout. » Il répondit, poussant Merlin de la main droite et descendant du comptoir où il c’était perché. Merlin allait protester, mais c’était plus difficile la bouche occupée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Malaise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« - Non mais c’est dégueulasse ! » C’étaient les seuls mots qu’il avait à la bouche depuis tout à l’heure. « Une cuisine c’est sacré ! C’est comme votre laboratoire, tiens ! Je suis sûr que vous m’comprenez ! Vous bossez dedans, vous voulez pas retrouver des trucs louches dans vos potions. Bah voilà ! Moi je veux pas retrouver des trucs louches dans ma bouffe. »</p><p>Si on pouvait remercier Karadoc, c’était certainement pour son manque de discernement. Entre le bordel des cheveux de Merlin, et Elias emmitouflé dans une chemise blanche trois fois plus large que lui, le rouge sur leurs joues, et leur souffle court, n’importe quel être correctement constitué aurait compris qu’il n’était ni l’heure, ni la saison de s’embarquer dans ce genre de conversation avec eux. Mais correctement constitué n’était pas Karadoc. Voilà une demi-heure qu’ils étaient assis en face de lui, les bras croisés et les regards fuyants. Leur but, fixé silencieusement, étant d’éviter toute possibilité de conversation pour pouvoir s’enfuir au plus vite. Et cette discussion qui durait des plombes.</p><p>Karadoc était descendu –les dieux soient loués– après la bataille. Leur avouant qu’il était là ‘‘parce qu’il avait entendu du bruit, mais qu’en même temps il voulait pas décaler son encas, alors il avait attendu un peu’’. Il leur avait aussi confié à quel point il était rassuré de les voir cuisiner, parce qu’en ce moment, les cuisines, il commençait à y passer du monde. Puis ils c’étaient pris une chasse sur l’état même de leur préparation, qui avaient, malencontreusement, été carbonisé par la langue incendiaire du four.</p><p>Elias avait tellement bien dissocié de la conversation qu’il avait fallu que Merlin pince son bras pour le ranimer.</p><p>« - Vous disiez ? » Il s’enquit, ne cachant pas son agacement pour la situation.</p><p>Le chevalier finissait de mâchouiller son pain. Au moins avait-il la décence de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. <em>J’aurais dû lui caler une potion de sommeil et on en parlait plus…</em></p><p>« - Je disais que je vous avais jamais vu aux cuisines, et que ça fait plaisir.</p><p>- Non mais on a pas les mêmes horaires. » Souffla Elias, les yeux sur les restes noirs de ce qui avait été, une fois, une tentative de se sustenter. Bon, il était un peu dépité pour les clafoutis, mais il espérait surtout clore le débat.</p><p>C’était mal connaître Karadoc.</p><p>« - Ah ! » Il s’exclama, la mine joyeuse, au moins un sur trois. « Des horaires stricts et réguliers c’est la base ! Vous avez raison ! En plus avec la méchante balafre que vous vous êtes fait- »</p><p>Il planta ses yeux sur un point dans le fond de la pièce et se mit à prier le Dieu Unique pour que ça s’arrête. Il avait déjà essayé tout le reste du répertoire celte et romain, et personne n’avait répondu, alors foutu pour foutu…</p><p>Le problème avec Karadoc, c’était que tant qu’il était là, il n’y avait aucune possibilité de récupérer le reste de leurs effets –trois fois rien, un petit tas qu’ils avaient regroupé à leurs pieds, bien dissimulé. Comme Karadoc s’était persuadé qu’ils étaient dans leurs tenues de nuit, sortir le reste pour l’enfiler devant ses yeux, ce n’était pas la meilleure idée. Quoique vu le trou du cul en face, il n’y avait qu’une chance, légère, qu’il fasse le rapprochement.</p><p>Le sommeil aurait pu venir facilement contre la chaleur de sa peau. Il aurait pu sombrer contre sa poitrine, ignorant facilement le tonnerre du cœur qui battait en dessous, juste fermer les paupières et se laisser avaler vers le bas. Il avait fallu rester debout, et vu la conversation, il faudrait lutter encore.</p><p>Merlin le surprit comme il tapota son bras avec la moue nerveuse de quelqu’un qui assurerait ‘‘ça va aller’’…</p><p>Ce serait peut-être déplacé de lui sourire maintenant.</p><p>« - Mais du coup vous étiez là pour grailler, non ?</p><p>- Oui…</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- C’est compliqué. » Finit par avouer Merlin, avec un haussement d’épaule. « Duel d’enchanteur… Beaucoup de protocoles…</p><p>- Ah ! Comme la dernière fois ? C’est pour ça les clafoutis ?</p><p>- Exactement. » Rattrapa Elias. « D’ailleurs, le clafoutis c’est dans votre programme ?</p><p>- Ah, d’habitude je mange rien de sucré le soir. Ça ça fout les dents en l’air.</p><p>- Bah voyons…</p><p>- C’est bête on avait besoin d’un juge. Alors on commençait à compter un peu sur vous… » Reprit Merlin.</p><p>Le chevalier en rouge lança un regard concerné aux deux petits tas de cendres, tranquillement présentés dans leur moule, toujours fumant malgré le caractère interminable d’une conversation qui n’avait aucun sens. Elias remerciait intérieurement son complice d’avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de clore la conversation à jamais, un sourire mesquin s’inscrivant discrètement sur le visage. S’ils avaient été seuls il l’aurait embrassé, encore et encore.</p><p>« - Mais vous pouvez pas les gérer vous-même ? </p><p>- Bah c’t’à dire que tout le monde fait pas forcément preuve de bonne foi. »</p><p>Et le druide prit la remarque comme César avait pris 23 coups de couteau. Dans le dos, et avec l’impression vulgaire de s’être fait entuber.</p><p>« - Je vois que vous respectez le cesser le feu. » Il grogna, et arracha à Elias un sourire assumé.</p><p>« - Si vous vous êtes senti visé, c’est pas vraiment mon problème.</p><p>- Non mais je vais pas vous départager sur ces deux-là. C’est tout cramé, ça va sentir la cendre… Il m’faudrait un autre échantillon. »</p><p>Les enchanteurs se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre d’un même mouvement, leurs expressions à l’opposé direct, toujours apitoyé sur leur sort. Elias était pour le faire taire éternellement, mais il était sûr que ses nouveaux employeurs n’apprécieraient que moyennement d’être lester d’un chevalier, aussi con soit-il. Merlin était proscrit dans sa nervosité, ses ongles avaient tellement été arrachés qu’ils n’existaient plus que dans ses rêves, implorant silencieusement pour une solution.</p><p>« - D’accord. » Elias s’était tourné vers Karadoc. « On accepte votre défi. »</p><hr/><p>Vingt cinq minutes et une potion plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux libres comme l’air. Certes, ils souffriraient de séquelles psychologiques peut-être toute leur vie, se persuadait l’enchanteur, mais au moins ils étaient libres.</p><p>« - Je mets plus un pied dans cette cuisine. » Il avait annoncé, à voix basse, en rendant sa chemise au druide, un peu embarrassé par la lenteur qu’il lui avait fallu pour s’en extirper.</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez être dramatique… » Merlin soupirait, en récupérant l’objet. « Merci… »</p><p>Ça lui avait paru bien dérisoire, d’accélérer dans les couloirs une fois toutes les traces de leur crime envoyer au poulailler. Essayant de minimiser les contacts entre leurs pieds et le sol, sans savoir quelle direction prendre. Ils avaient écarté le laboratoire, de toute façon ça faisait des semaines que personne n’était venu les visiter sous les voiles de la nuit, plus beaucoup de conspirateurs. Bien heureusement, parce que si l’un d’entre eux s’y aventurait au milieu d’une trêve, il aurait du mal à expliquer à Merlin en quoi c’était pas si grave de vendre un poison au premier pécore qui lui en demandait.</p><p>Ils prirent par l’escalier des serviteurs pour atteindre les chambres, Elias essayant de rassurer Merlin sans trouver les mots appropriés. Le druide avait failli repartir dans un cantique, et Elias l’aurait volontiers poussé dans les escaliers si Karadoc n’avait pas été témoin du fait qu’ils étaient tous les deux quelques minutes auparavant.</p><p>Finalement, ils atteignirent les chambres sans réveiller l’aile Est –pas grâce à lui– et, avec plus ou moins de naturel, se rapprochèrent déjà de celle de Merlin. Ils avaient besoin d’un bain, grand minimum, et Elias commençait à sentir grimper les conséquences d’avoir trop poussé sur son bras, même l’espace d’une demi-heure. Il allait le laisser là, remonter les escaliers jusqu’à la sienne quand Merlin le rattrapa par la main, maladroitement.</p><p>« - J’ai de quoi vous soulager, je vais juste vous demander d’attendre un peu. » Il lui assura, le trainant jusqu’au pas de la porte avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.</p><p>Elias était resté devant la porte, hésitant à rentrer, juste au cas où. Il hésita tellement longtemps que Merlin était ressorti avec l’onguent avant qu’il n’ait pu prendre de décision concrète.</p><p>« - Montrez-moi ça. » Il lui demanda. Puis quand il commença à se déshabiller, après avoir roulé les yeux au ciel, le druide passa au rouge. « Mais pas au milieu du couloir, mais vous êtes cons ?</p><p>- Vous me laissez sur le seuil !</p><p>- Vous êtes pas un vampire, à ce que je sâche. Vous pouvez entrer !</p><p>- Non, c’est bon, envoyez la purée je rentre chez moi. » Un mouvement au fond du couloir attira son regard, et il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Merlin avant qu’il ne puisse en dire plus. Ça devait être un mirage parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien. Il reprit, autrement plus bas. « Je vois bien que vous êtes pas à l’aise, j’vais pas faire durer le plaisir. On a tous besoin de sommeil.</p><p>- Merde. Voilà. »</p><p>Résultat des courses, Elias était quand même debout au milieu du couloir, les mains du druide étalant une crème froide et grasse sur les quelques traces qui courraient encore. Ils n’en avaient pas beaucoup discuté de ça non plus, et il avait à peine eu le loisir de la voir avant de s’attraper dans le miroir à la sortie d’un bain. La cicatrice courait, une marque rose et grotesque, du dessous de son omoplate où elle était profonde, jusqu’à l’artère de son cou, sur laquelle elle s’effaçait. Si l’éclaireur saxon avait visé quelques centimètres sur sa droite, il lui aurait arraché la gorge et il serait mort. La réalisation avait pris beaucoup de temps à s’intégrer.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux au milieu du couloir, quand la crème se mit à chauffer d’un coup sur sa peau, s’abandonnant quelques instants à ces mains qui s’affairaient sans difficultés sur lui, le long de son dos, dans sa nuque, et jusqu’à l’autre épaule pour étaler un petit peu plus la texture sans tâcher les tissus délicats de son haut. Il aurait pu rester comme ça la meilleure partie de sa vie.</p><p>« - On dirait que je vous ai laissé des traces à vous aussi… » S’excusa le druide, le souffle un peu court.</p><p>Il aurait souri, mais il se retint, évitant son regard. Il l’avait eu, un peu brièvement, certes, mais il lui avait laissé des souvenirs, rouge et bleu, une jolie parure autour du cou.</p><p>« - Juste… » Le druide l’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse poser l’entièreté de son pied vers les escaliers. « On est bien d’accord qu’on n’en parle pas… ? »</p><p>Elias se tourna avec une grimace, observant dans la pénombre comment les lumières de la lune habillaient l’homme en blanc. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, bien évidemment, et de là où il était quasiment persuadé qu’il pouvait distinguer les picots de rouges sur ses joues. La manière dont ses dents mordillaient nerveusement sa langue quand il finissait une phrase. Il en tirait un amusement presque maladif.</p><p>« - En parler à qui ?</p><p>- Voilà. » Le druide confirma, ignorant la confusion. « Puis comme on ne s’apprécie pas...</p><p>- Mais tout à fait.</p><p>- Donc il s’est rien passé ?</p><p>- De toute façon j'peux pas, j’ai le bras en rideau.</p><p>- De toute façon, vous pouvez pas.</p><p>- D’où l’onguent.</p><p>- Et on est tous assommé de travail.</p><p>- Bien entendu…</p><p>- Bien entendu.</p><p>- Vous voulez que j’entre maintenant du coup ? » Elias était incapable de réprimer son sourire. « Ou vous préférez que je fasse demi-tour au bout du couloir, histoire de dire qu’on aura essayé de faire autrement ? »</p><p>Merlin soupira, rougissant à en illuminer la nuit, et lui fit signe d’entrer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. La Chute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La meilleure partie de leur manège –si vous posiez la question à Elias – c’était que le laboratoire était toujours la pièce la moins visitée du château. L’heure était au désamour avec le départ de Guenièvre, et c’était les ragots qui parcouraient les couloirs, mais il y avait si peu à dire sur deux ermites, reclus dans une petite pièce la meilleure partie de la journée quand ils les avaient habitués à une entente en dent de scie. A vrai dire, s’il était un serviteur de passage, en entendant le contenu d’une bibliothèque se renverser sur le sol, on passait surtout son chemin.</p><p>Sa convalescence avait pris fin autour du départ de la reine. Il avait retrouvé toute la mobilité de son bras, mais Merlin n’était pas sûr que la cicatrice ne disparaisse. Elias pensait que c’était le moindre de ses soucis, après tout, il ne voyait pas son dos tous les jours. Sauf que parfois, quand le druide glissait dans son dos, ses doigts traçaient contre les bords de la blessure, sans qu’il s’en rende compte, et la bile remontait chez Elias avec un goût acide.</p><p>Il était beaucoup plus sombre depuis qu’il avait procédé à l’échange d’épouse aux côtés du Père Blaise. Il démarrait plus vite, gardait son calme moins longtemps. Tellement qu’Elias avait commencé à se retenir autour de lui, ravalant systématiquement les piques. Bien sûr, quand il s’en était rendu compte, il avait redoublé de vigueur.</p><p>Y avait pas à dire, quand même, le goût n’était pas le même.</p><p>Un jour, particulièrement compliqué, il avait fini par s’aventurer dans cette direction.</p><p>« - Vous en avez, vous ? » Il savait à peine pourquoi il avait décidé de poser la question, mais elle lui avait brûlée les lèvres. Merlin sembla surpris, parce qu’il abandonna son travail, et accepta le verre qu’il lui tendait. « Des cicatrices ? »</p><p>Ça avait l’air de sortir de nulle part. C’était la vérité.</p><p>« - Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Vous êtes quand même pas en train de vous faire du mouron pour la vôtre ? »</p><p>Oui, ça devait être ça… C’était la seule explication logique qu’il pouvait lui donner, alors même s’il savait que c’était faux, il acquiesça. Il avait appris que Merlin en était constellé. Des toutes petites, dont il n’avait que la moitié de l’histoire pour la plupart d’entre elle.</p><p>« - Celle-là, vous vous l’êtes faites comment ? » Il demanda en effleurant du pouce un trait là où son cou rencontrait son menton.</p><p>« - Non pas celle-là. » Merlin grimaça, en repoussant sa main. « Vous allez vous foutre de moi. »</p><p>Il avait promis qu’il allait essayer de ne pas le faire. Pendant que Merlin lui racontait avec appréhension cette fois où il était à Rome, en plein tourisme, attendant la revenue de quelqu’un et qu’il avait tellement bien levé le nez sur les colonnes qu’il avait raté une marche et le marbre avait fait le reste.</p><p>Elias avait essayé de ne pas se foutre de lui, après s’il avait raté, il fallait quand même saluer l’effort.</p><p>« - Mais vous étiez enfant ? » Merlin ne disait rien, en faites il boudait. <em>Impayable.</em> « Et vous avez survécu neuf cents ans ? La nature vous a épargné aussi longtemps ?</p><p>- Oui, c’est bon… Tout ça parce que la vôtre a de la gueule. Vous savez quoi ? Vous méritez même pas qu’on vous raconte des histoires ? »</p><p>Donc c’était sa première bataille, implicite et secrète, que d’obtenir du druide qu’il pense à autre chose.</p><p>La deuxième, plus permanente, avait été auprès du roi. Et bataille il y avait eu.</p><p>Le gouvernement de Kaamelott passait plus de temps à l’extérieur des murs à repousser les tentatives d’invasion qu’à l’intérieur du château, mais il avait été recalé une paire de fois au départ du camp. Elias n’était pas fin stratège, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que commencer par convaincre le Seigneur Léodagan était la marche à suivre. Une fois qu’ils c’étaient suffisamment acoquinés, que l’idée était dans sa tête, Le Sanguinaire avait tanné le roi, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il cède.</p><p>C’était pas la première fois qu’il travaillait avec le couple de Carmélide, après que ce soit par exaspération pour Merlin ou parce qu’il pouvait être une véritable arme de destruction massive sur le terrain, là... Le souverain prenait même un temps lors des missions pour lui parler, quand il n’était pas distrait par d’autres.</p><p>« - Va falloir que vous nous refassiez le coup de l’autre fois. » Il lui avait annoncé gaiement, le matin de sa première campagne. « Bam. Une ligne d’ennemis en moins dès la première minute. Qu’ils voient à qui ils ont affaire. »</p><p>Attention un peu déplacée parfois…</p><p>« - Non pas cette fois. » Il lui avait répété. Il avait vu pire, et il avait fait pire… Il le savait. Mais quand il pensait à la tranchée, à tous ces presque-morts luttant pour éviter de se noyer, comme coincé sous la glace. Voyant la surface sans pouvoir la briser, ça lui filait la nausée. « Murs de flammes peut-être, si vous avez besoin de rediriger, mais l’orage je peux pas.</p><p>- Oh, mais vous déconnez ! » Le souverain s’était plaint, de vive voix, en donnant un coup dans son bras gauche. « Pourquoi vous pouvez pas ? </p><p>- Les astres sont pas alignés… C’pas possible. »</p><p>Léodagan, moins bien informé sur la magie, avait tapé sur son genou en signe de protestation.</p><p>« - Et on peut rien y faire ? »</p><p>Le soir même, Merlin c’était arrêté par sa tente.</p><p>« - On est d’accord que le coup des astres, c’était pour vous foutre de la gueule de Léodagan ? » Lui avait-il demandé.</p><p>Ce n’était pas forcément la conversation à laquelle il s’attendait, mais Merlin souriait déjà en posant la question, il avait fallu lui répondre.</p><p>« - Vous commencez à me connaître. » Il avait répondu, gardant ses yeux sur le poison qu’il concoctait pour les carreaux des scorpions. « Vous lui avez répondu quoi ?</p><p>- Que vous le preniez méchamment pour un con… » Merlin avait déjà un pied dehors avant qu’Elias n’ait pu même se redresser. « Et bonne nuit ! »</p><p>Cette nuit-là fut plus courte que prévue, les flèches peut-être moins bien empoisonnées, fallait-il encore qu’elles touchent.</p><p>Le royaume partait peut-être en biberine, mais lui était peut-être plus comblé qu’il ne l’aurait avoué. Etrangement… Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Bien qu’il ait perdu deux mois une partie de sa mobilité les affaires florissaient, ils avaient trouvé les bénéfices d’une collaboration toujours laborieuse par moment.</p><p>Au moins il avait trouvé une tranquillité d’esprit.</p><hr/><p>« - Si y a bannissement, c’est qu’y a eu faute, » il babillait sans réfléchir, « et pour réparer le bannissement, bah faut réparer la faute. Sur le papier c’est pas compliqué ! »</p><p>Parler d’ange banni avec le roi avait été peut-être l’entreprise la plus catastrophique dans laquelle il c’était engagé depuis le début de son séjour à Kaamelott. Et des catastrophes, il en avait vues.</p><p>Le roi, quelques marches plus bas portait l’agacement aussi bien que sa couronne. C’est qu’il ne toquait pas à la porte, vu qu’il était chez lui. Puis il était dix fois plus perspicace que Karadoc. La proximité, la panique de Merlin et le contenu d’une étagère s’étalant continuellement sur le sol. Arthur était sorti presque aussi vite. Pas découragés, ils déblatéraient sur des anges maintenant. Heureusement qu’il n’avait aucune dignité…</p><p>« - Oui, non mais j’entends bien… » L’énervement l’avait quitté, c’était déjà ça. « Mais éventuellement, moi je me disais que vous aviez peut-être… Je sais pas. Une combine pour passer outre ? Je sais pas, peut-être un sort-</p><p>- Ecoutez, si j’avais un sort pour contrecarrer les volontés divines, je serais pas en train de faire des- Des potions de virilité pour tous les mous de la tige du pays breton. Bon… »</p><p>C’était vrai… Mais c’était pas forcément le meilleur moment de le dire.</p><p>« - Comme quoi si on casse un truc à cause de nos conneries, c’est déduit de notre salaire. » Elias soupirait, la main ébouriffant là où la pierre l’avait atteint.</p><p>Le druide avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, mais il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour un bosse. Le coup l’avait eu pile sur la couronne, il devait avouer que le roi de Bretagne visait bien.</p><p>« - Disons qu’il sera déduit du vôtre, c’est vous qu’en avez le plus…</p><p>- Non mais vous êtes pas malade. » Elias répliqua immédiatement, réellement indigné.</p><p>Il pouvait faire tout ce qu’il voulait, enfouir le sarcasme, ravaler la fierté, mais il y avait certaines choses qui revenaient au galop. Visiblement, ça ne surprit que partiellement le druide, qui lui jeta un regard exaspéré.</p><p>« - Eh, c’est votre faute ! Moi j’avais dit pas au labo !</p><p>- Mais vous vous dites des trucs- Je vous force à rien. Est-ce que c’est de ma faute si vous avez la solidité d’un flan aux quetsches ? »</p><p>Il se félicita intérieurement de prendre un coup de parchemin et pas celui d’un de ces énormes tomes qui avaient rejoint le sol quand ils luttaient pour la même fiole de venin de basilic, lèvres plaquées contre l’autre.</p><p>Les parchemins jonchaient la pierre dans un tapis épars, comme des feuilles en automne, certaines reliures étaient tellement vieilles qu’elles avaient explosé, déversant leurs centaines de pages, numérotées par des encres anciennes, sur les carreaux de pierres. Maintenant, au lieu de se battre pour travailler, ils allaient devoir se battre pour ranger…</p><p>Ce n’était pas pour les défendre, mais le laboratoire, malgré toutes les tentatives désespérées d’Elias était de nouveau pourri de matériel. Encore, ce n’était qu’une étagère, si ça avait été une des bibliothèques bancales qui ornaient le laboratoire, tordues sous le poids des ingrédients qu’ils ne pouvaient plus disséminés ailleurs, ils y auraient certainement passé l’année.</p><p>Elias grattait la petite trace blanche sous son circlet de cuivre, déjà gonflé. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient recommencées à se dessiner, tellement qu’il était plus cernes que fasciés. Le rythme, de plus en plus erratique de son sommeil y était pour beaucoup, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre pour si peu. Pas cette fois…</p><p>« - C’est votre avis qu’il voulait… » Il reprit, en lui confiant un grimoire trop lourd pour lui.</p><p>« - Pardon ?</p><p>- Arthur… C’est votre avis qu’il voulait. Le choisi des Dieux, c’est vous.</p><p>- Non, mais j’aurais pas pu lui répondre. » Merlin avoua, avec une mine désolée, il se redressa, passant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Puis vous imaginez le tableau ? J’aurais pas pu le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p>- Quoi ? Vous avez honte de vous afficher avec moi ? » Elias rit.</p><p>Le druide passa au pourpre en moins de temps qu’il n’avait fallu pour finir sa phrase, et l’enchanteur admira sa tentative pathétique de rattraper le tome de cuir avant qu’il ne lui tombe des mains. Le druide lui trouva une place sur une table qui abritait d’habitude les instruments compliquées dans lesquelles ils faisaient les émulsions.</p><p>« - Non mais c’est pas ça… » Il avait la voix plaintive, se tordant les doigts comme s’il essayait de s’excuser. « C’est pour le petit… J’ai pas envie de… »</p><p>La phrase s’était perdue dans son crâne avant d’avoir pu atteindre ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas besoin de la finir, de toute façon, l’idée était passée. Amère.</p><p>« - Il a pas vécu à Rome, ‘‘votre petit’’ ? » Elias reprit. « S’il a rien dit c’est qu’il en a pas vraiment quelque chose à foutre.</p><p>- Vous avez sûrement raison…</p><p>- Par contre il bite vraiment rien à la magie, le petit… » L’occurrence là choqua Merlin, suffisamment pour qu’il pivote totalement vers lui. Il ressemblait à une chouette, les yeux ronds comme deux soucoupes. « Vous êtes sûr qu’il est pas d’vous ?</p><p>- Vous lui dites pas que j’l’appelle comme ça ! » Vociféra le druide, plus ordre que requête.</p><p>Elias sourit.</p><p>« - Vous me payez combien ?</p><p>- <em>Zut</em> ! » Merlin s’offusqua, disparaissant derrière une étagère où l’enchanteur ne pouvait plus le poursuivre des yeux. Il allait se replonger dans le ramassage quand le druide réapparut partiellement. « Si je vous le demandes en tant qu’ami vous lui dites rien ? »</p><p>Elias inspira profondément, et se laissa aller à rire.</p><p>« - Quoi ? » Merlin était encore plus rouge en disparaissant la deuxième fois.</p><p>« - ‘‘En tant qu’ami’’ ?</p><p>- Parce qu’on n’est pas ami, peut-être ? » Merlin continua, plus agacé que gêné cette fois-ci. « Eh bah mon petit vieux, fallait être au courant je vous jure que de là c’est pas flagrant.</p><p>- C’est-à-dire que… » Quand la pile fut satisfaisante, Elias avança presque sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre le druide. Il fit le tour de la bibliothèque où il avait trouvé refuge, s’adossant aux pans de bois en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop s’y appuyer. Merlin ne lui lança pas un seul coup d’œil, trop occupé à ranger ce qu’il avait dans les mains. Enfin ‘‘ranger’’… « C’est peut-être pas comme ça que je l’envisageais. »</p><p>Merlin haussa les sourcils, son visage de sempiternel sage trahissant encore le même agacement.</p><p>« - Vous de toute façon… Vous vous voulez le monde sur un plateau, sans les emmerdements. »</p><p>Il dût s’interroger si le druide était vraiment, définitivement, con où s’il ne l’écoutait pas.</p><p>« - En règle générale, oui. Mais là vous m’excuserez, j’vois pas bien le rapport.</p><p>- Le rapport c’est que le jour où elles vous retomberont toutes sur le nez, les emmerdes, j’aimerais bien voir votre tronche.</p><p>- Une emmerde. Une emmerde j’en ai une de six pieds de haut. Croyez-moi j’aurais préféré me péter les deux jambes plutôt que de m’enamourer.</p><p>- Bah ça peut toujours se rectifier ! »</p><p>Il ne l’écoutait pas…</p><p>L’enchanteur abandonna, la frustration prenant le contrôle de ses mouvements. Ses doigts agrippant son col jusqu’à ce que ses jointures ne blanchissent, tirant le druide à lui. Son hoquet surpris vient mourir brutalement, choquant ses lèvres –et leur nez par inadvertance– et le froissement délicat du papier sur le sol accompagnant la plainte. Le silence aurait pu tomber là, mais le cœur d’Elias battait au rythme d’un tambour de galère, fanfaronnant si fort qu’il avait peur que Merlin ne l’entende. Pourquoi s’encombrer de subtilité ? S’il ne savait pas écouter il allait l’entendre autrement.</p><p>Une des mains rugueuse glissa autour de sa taille avec surprise, l’autre rattrapant la paroi pour ne pas basculer, et il le prit comme un signe qu’il pouvait approfondir son assaut. Merlin ne protesta pas, s’épanchant en ronronnements sonores comme son assaillant délaça ses doigts pour leur faire retrouver leur place autour de ses épaules, et de sa nuque.</p><p>Un craquement de bois les rappela à l’ordre, mais l’atelier était vide de témoins. Elias comprenant à peine pourquoi ses joues chauffaient au contact, mais au moins le message était passé. Il devait l’être en tout cas, sinon pourquoi est-ce qu’il le regardait avec des yeux aussi ronds, comme si la signification de ses mots venait de l’attraper à la gorge ?</p><p>« - Non ? » Le druide essaya de confirmer, l’amusement pointant comme seule chose distincte dans sa voix, et Elias regretta. Immédiatement. « Vous m’aimez ? »</p><p>- Vous non, je présume ? » Elias se vexa, tentant de partir mais retenu par les mains qui avaient migré vers sa taille, incapable d’ignorer ses yeux pétillants et son corps entier à deux doigts d’éclater de rire.</p><p>Il espérait un ‘‘non’’…</p><p>Moins parce qu’il voulait le contrôle sur la réponse, mais plus un contrôle sur la situation dans laquelle il l’obtiendrait. Une façon d’amortir le choc. Mais il avait quand même sa préférence, et ses estimations : Il s’attendait à un ‘‘non’’, parce que Merlin avait beau être idiot, il refusait de croire qu’il était assez bête pour lui accorder quelque chose d’aussi fragile que son affection. Il voulait un ‘‘non’’ parce que ce serait moins douloureux le jour où il lui finirait par lui enfoncer une dague dans le dos, par fierté ou par nécessité.</p><p>« - Pourquoi- Mais depuis quand ? » C’était pas un non, et ça le mit momentanément de travers.</p><p>
  <em>Mais depuis que je vous emmerde, mon p’tit pote.</em>
</p><p>« - Mais depuis un sacré bout de temps. » C’était pas la bonne réponse, et il blanchit, horrifié. Comme si c’était pas suffisant d’être coincé là, les joues tournant au rouge, dénué de toutes ses issues par Merlin qui n’arrêtait pas de sourire. « <em>Zut.</em></p><p>- Je vous crois pas. » Lui rétorqua Merlin, appuyant un peu pour ramener sa taille contre la sienne. « Dites-le pour voir ?</p><p>- Si vous comptez vous foutre de moi, je préfère prévenir de suite, vous êtes pas à une distance sécurisée.</p><p>- Faites pas votre timide… » Ses mains encerclèrent son visage, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le cœur d’Elias rata un battement. Il allait répliquer, mais un deuxième vient cueillir ses mots avant que son crâne n’eut pu les formuler. « Ou vous préférez peut-être que je commence ? »</p><p>Ils étaient légers, ses baisers, presque aériens, mais ils l’avaient ravi de ses sens tout pareil. Très vite, il avait oublié la conversation, oublié le château, oublié jusqu’à sa langue. Oublié encore la porte du labo grande ouverte, et les menaces du roi, et les secrets. Rien ne pressait plus que son nom, à peine souffler entre deux baisers bourgeonnants, outrepassant les lèvres et fleurissant aléatoirement sur son visage, lui arrachant là un soupir, là un rire, difficilement retenu.</p><p>Il pouvait bien se contenter d’un ‘‘oui’’…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Une Histoire d'Intention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’écuelle valsa, son contenu s’étalant sur le sol à la volée et il éclata son poing contre la table la seconde d’après. Cette histoire de colle… <em>Cette putain d’histoire de colle</em> à la con. C’était en train de le rendre fou. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, ni de magique, ni de concret, avec cette <em>putain de colle.</em> Ils avaient tout essayé : animaux, végétaux, les deux. Toutes les techniques, toutes les cultures connues y étaient passées, des sables d’Egypte jusqu’aux déserts de Chine. L’odeur était devenue si rance dans le laboratoire qu’ils avaient dû aérer jour et nuit pendant trois semaines sans discontinuer, ce qui avait, bien entendu, agacé Elias au plus haut point.</p><p>Au final, ils pouvaient à peine recoller un pied de chaise plus de vingt minutes.</p><p>Forcément, Elias avait pensé que le problème venait de Merlin. Il était redevenu abrasif avec lui, par habitude plus que par dessein, et ils c’étaient boudés quelques jours, mais face à ses propres échecs en solo, il fut forcé de constater qu’il avait choisi un coupable trop vite.</p><p>Il ne s’était pas excusé, pas de manière ouverte. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Il était venu le chercher à l’improviste, une nuit, dans sa chambre, comme bien des fois avant cela. Merlin avait la tête à l’envers, forcément, mais Elias fit à peine mine de le remarquer.</p><p>« - Vous savez changer de tête, vous ? »</p><p>Merlin l’avait regardé avec des yeux plissés mais ahuris.</p><p>« - Euh… Je connais la potion mais je sais pas- </p><p>- Et ça vous intéresserait ? » Il l’avait interrompu, un peu plus mal à l’aise que prévue. « Je peux vous l’apprendre. »</p><p>C’est comme ça qu’il faisait, il y a bien longtemps, et jusqu’au plus loin qu’il pouvait se souvenir. Petit, c’était une façon de se rapprocher, plus vieux, c’était pour survivre, et encore plus vieux, c’était surtout pour ne pas être seul. Mais Merlin n’était pas comme les autres. Il était si vieux, et il en savait tellement, et il n’était pas comme lui. Alors avec Merlin, il ne savait pas quoi faire.</p><p>Le druide n’était pas intéressé du tout, il s’en foutait même carrément, ça se lisait dans son regard. Il lui avait lancé un de ces sourires. Celui qu’on lance à un enfant qui a menti sur ses cauchemars pour dormir au chaud.</p><p>« - Vous êtes vraiment compliqué. J’espère que vous le savez. » Il lui avait dit, et il avait ouvert la porte.</p><p>Il fixait l’écuelle de bois sur le sol avec toute la rage qu’il avait gardée emmagasinée depuis qu’il avait appris à marcher. Les dents serrées, et les poings presque impossibles à dérider. Pourquoi il ratait ? Pourquoi il n’arrêtait pas de rater ? Il ne ratait pas, Elias. Il avait toujours été doué, et il avait toujours eu quelque chose pour l’empêcher de faire quelque chose. Mais là, là il faisait erreur sur erreur et était incapable de les identifier, et ça lui donnait de violentes envies de meurtres.</p><p>La conversation qui prenait place derrière lui, quelques rangées d’étagères plus loin c’était tue soudainement. Entre le vacarme qu’il avait fait et son pas lourd comme il se rapprochait en furie, c’était pas compliqué à comprendre.</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Merlin avait demandé, moins inquiet que curieux, l’habitude.</p><p>S’ils avaient été seuls il lui aurait fondu dessus. Mais ils ne l’étaient pas. Dame Séli, les mains sur les hanches, le sourcil arqué et l’air impétueux se tenait au milieu de la pièce. S’ils s’entendaient –à leur façon– elle et lui, c’était compliqué de lui faire comprendre que le moment était vraiment mal choisi. Là, il n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un de sa trempe, mais il avait besoin d’air, et elle lui bloquait la sortie.</p><p>« - Rien. » Il grogna, sèchement, trop pour lui. « C’est bien ça qui m’emmerde. Excusez-moi, il faut que je sorte.</p><p>- C’est vous que je demandais ! Vous allez pas vous amuser à partir, si ?</p><p>- Quand je dis qu’il faut je sorte-</p><p>- Vous avez pas un autre filtre de sérénité en réserve. » Elle l’ignora complètement, avec l’arrogance de continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. « L’autre bouffon veut pas m’en donner.</p><p>- J’ai pas dit ça !</p><p>- Bah alors ? On lésine quand même pas sur le pognon, vous devriez être heureux !</p><p>- Mais des filtres de sérénité vous nous en demandez un par semaine ! » Pesta le druide, vrillant les tympans de son collègue. « On est en train de démembrer la moitié du patrimoine ornithologique de la région pour vous les faire.</p><p>- Non mais pour une fois qu’on vous demande quelque chose qui sort un peu de vos compotes habituelles, vous n’allez pas nous gonfler.</p><p>- <em>Pa-rler-à-vot’-fils !</em></p><p>-<em> Mê-lez-vous-d’vos-miches !</em></p><p>- Merlin, vous fatiguez pas… » Il n’eut qu’un coup de poignet à donner pour invoquer la bouteille de liquide prune qu’il lui tendit à bout de bras. « Mais s’il a un poids sur le cœur, il pourra pas s’en débarrasser par magie… »</p><p>Dame Séli lui lança un regard noir, mais elle était enfin sortie, et n’eut pas l’indécence de claquer la porte. Séli, Léodagan et Bohort se relayaient pour venir leur demander les mêmes sorts. Leur fils –puisque Bohort l’avait quasiment adopté– n’était pas sorti de sa chambre un mois durant depuis le départ de son meilleur ami. Un mauvais coup que les parents géraient comme ils pouvaient, avec toute la pédagogie qu’ils avaient à leur disposition. Le couplet, ils avaient meilleur temps de le faire à Bohort qu’à Séli, mais il pouvait bien essayé autant de fois qu’il voulait, au final ce n’était pas lui qui avait le plus besoin d’entendre les raisons de la souffrance d’Yvain.</p><p>La débâcle était passée, l’été aussi. L’automne avait commencé à avancer, froid et sans promesses. La reine était de nouveau sur son trône, et tout était si similaire, et rien n’était comme avant.</p><p>Le petit semblait avoir repris le contrôle de son destin. Avec moins d’enthousiasme, certes, mais en renouant avec ce qui faisait de son histoire une exception : L’équipe qu’on lui avait composée. Il ne parlait plus d’ange depuis un moment, néanmoins. A part les cinq chevaliers qui manquaient à l’appel, le monde tournait encore. Mais Elias…</p><p>Elias lui le sentait <em>très</em> mal.</p><p>D’abord ç’avait été l’inquiétude d’être devenu totalement obsolète. Puis c’était celle de voir Merlin partir. Récemment les trouver à plus de cinq pieds l’un de l’autre était devenu une vision inimaginable, tellement que même au lever du soleil, les premiers pas d’Elias s’aventuraient vers lui. Les quelques fois où il était absent, c’était à Dame Séli de le suivre dans son laboratoire. Ils parlaient beaucoup en ce moment. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé.</p><p>« - Vous méprenez pas, c’est pas que ça nous intéresse pas un enchanteur en Carmélide. » Elle et son mari l’avait rassuré, au cours d’une de leurs conversations. On aurait dit un complot, les trois au milieu du laboratoire, en plein milieu de la nuit. « C’est juste que maintenant que la p’tite est rentrée. »</p><p>Il n’en avait pas soufflé un mot au druide, bien entendu. Le pauvre bougre était à des lieues de se figurer de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son amant. Mais si Merlin abandonnait le navire, il devait bien se retourner aussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre.</p><p>Après quelques mois de status quo, Merlin n’était pas particulièrement mieux, le contraire était beaucoup plus vrai. Les descentes enragées d’Arthur sur eux –et particulièrement lui– avaient drastiquement diminué depuis cinq mois, mais il n’avait pas retrouvé <em>sa </em>place. Celle de l’enchanteur qui l’avait porté jusqu’au rocher, de l’espèce de père adoptif qui essayait de veiller sur quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas de son aide. Parce que si Elias trouvait toujours un moyen de s’entourer de saint, Merlin s’entourait de personnes qui ne le laissaient pas aider. Il pouvait difficilement l’ignorer, il était le premier sur la liste.</p><p>Alors Elias avait décidé d’emmerder les soucis de discrétion, depuis quelques temps. Pendant les réunions, il s’amusait à le faire râler, à glisser ses doigts dans les siens en regardant les cartes de bataille et à voir Merlin se courroucer silencieusement contre lui. Il lui faisait des réflexions bordées de sous-texte qui faisait rouler des yeux les plus avertis, les mêmes ministres qu’ils côtoyaient le plus. Ils arrivaient même ensemble aux célébrations druidiques –les quelques-unes, autour du solstice d’été, la foule c’était pas son truc– malgré le statut mortel de l’enchanteur qui contrastait un peu avec le décor bourré de ‘‘consciences cosmiques’’ toujours plus ou moins saoules.</p><p>Elias avait du mal à s’avouer qu’il ne le lâchait plus… Mais l’angoisse était justifiée, d’autant plus que le champ lexical du départ flottait chez Merlin avec une facilité plus harassante à chaque fois. Il savait qu’il y songeait depuis très longtemps : Reprendre le manteau et le bâton, retourner à l’état sauvage, et parfois il se disait que c’était une meilleure idée. Qu’il était égoïste d’essayer le retenir un peu.</p><p>C’était le problème de Merlin, pas le sien…</p><p>En tout cas, c’était le mantra qu’il avait commencé à se mâchouiller en boucle.</p><p>Voilà plusieurs semaines qu’il n’avait pas envisagé de faire une vraie crasse au druide. Aucune tentative de le pousser à la porte. Aucune de s’enfuir. Finalement, même quand il se retrouvait à deux doigts de lui arracher les yeux, quelque chose l’en empêchait. La même chose qui poussait Merlin à se confondre en excuses dès que leurs chamailleries quotidiennes escaladaient à marquer l’un des deux.</p><p>De toute façon, le jour où ils s’engueuleraient réellement, elle n’aurait pas du tout cette tronche-là.</p><p>Il lui en avait fallu du temps, mais il se sentait plus à l’aise avec son double-jeu. D’un côté la protection implicite du couple de Carmélide, lui donnait la possibilité d’abandonner le navire, de l’autre, celle un peu plus désavouée  de Merlin qui lui enchainait l’encre au pied. Coincé entre ciel et mer, sans couler et sans s’envoler, se laissant juste flotter à la surface, bateau sans capitaine, il ressentait une sérénité inconfortable, mais qui lui laissait tout le loisir de réfléchir.</p><p>Tant que ce n’était pas à cette putain de colle.</p><p>Quand il fût sûr que Séli n’allait pas revenir, il déposa son circlet, et passa ses mains sur son visage, la frustration broyant toute son énergie.</p><p>« - Je comprends pas ce qu’il se passe… » Il expliqua à Merlin en râlant, frottant la fatigue qui ceignait sa psyché. « J’ai fait changer tout, jusqu’au matériel et y a rien à faire ! C’est à s’en arracher les cheveux.</p><p>- Tu sais la magie c’est surtout symbolique. » Elias leva les yeux au ciel, mais se reprit. « C’est quoi l’intention ? A quoi elle va servir- Non, souffles pas, parfois il faut reprendre du début-</p><p>- On a repris du début six fois, déjà.</p><p>- Parce que jusque-là on a pas joué le jeu.</p><p>- Réparer… L’intention de base, c’est réparer.</p><p>- Déjà, là, c’est pas ton truc…</p><p>- Oui ! C’est le tiens ! » Il râla, agacé. « Mais ça n’avance pas plus… !</p><p>- Bah ! Elles collent pas longtemps mais elles collent quand même, <em>Môssieur</em> Elias. »</p><p>Le collier du Seigneur Perceval avait été réparé sans trop d’accroc, mais avec les invasions qui s’accéléraient c’était compliqué de garder le projet en tête. Quelque chose était déréglé au plus profond du royaume de Bretagne, les loups marchaient dans les rues, les attaques magiques se multipliaient, les esprits erratiques jouaient des tours à tout le monde. Résultat, Elias avait été taxé d’enchanter les armes des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, en prime, et le projet, s’il rapportait très gros, lui avait avalé une bonne partie l’été.</p><p>Accélérant, par la même, le nombre d’artéfact enchanté à réparer, comme les forêts n’étaient plus sûres pour personne. Maintenant, une sur deux étaient hantées, entre celles qui ne laissaient plus les gens repartir, les autres qui demandaient un tribut, et celles qui avalaient à jamais les voyageurs dans leurs troncs. Sans parler du petit peuple… Plus que jamais, ils avaient besoin de cette foutue colle, qui se refusait totalement à eux.</p><p>Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien être deux à rater ? La formule de Merlin était encore celle qui fonctionnait le mieux et le plus longtemps. Forcément, il devait y avoir un problème avec l’intention, mais comment le rectifier ?</p><p>« - On a déjà réussi à le faire à deux sans s’énerver ? »</p><p>Merlin haussa un sourcil surpris, et Elias eut l’impression d’avoir dit une énorme connerie.</p><p>« - Tu veux dire… ?</p><p>- A quatre mains… Toi et moi. Dès qu’on commence à s’énerver –et je parle pour les deux– on fait une pause. » Les mots avaient du mal à lui venir, comme s’il était en train d’admettre une défaite, comme s’ils avaient un double sens. « On maintient l’harmonie, en somme…</p><p>- Ah ! Parce qu’on assemble ? C’est ça ?</p><p>- C’est ça ! » Elias reparti. « On essaye de créer une connexion entre deux corps devenue étrangers de manière concrète… Y a moyen pour que si on veuille tous les deux que ça colle : Bah, ça colle. Après on enchante le bousin, on lui donne un nom pompeux et c’est parfait. D’ailleurs en p- »</p><p>Il ne put pas continuer parce que ses mains étaient soudainement piégées par celles du druide, et son esprit avait disparu dans le fouillis le plus total. Il prit un instant pour relever ses yeux vers lui, curieux de voir ce qui lui traversait l’esprit pour lui arracher… ça… Il l’avait rarement vu sourire autant, comme ça, pour lui. Ses deux pierres bleues plongées dans les siennes avec une lueur brillante qu’il eut du mal à identifier tout de suite.</p><p>Une sensation qui fut plus claire, une fois qu’il avait apposé ses lèvres dessus.</p><p>« - C’est parfait… » Merlin répéta tout bas, et dans sa bouche, les mots avaient une signification toute autre.</p><p>Ça ne l’était pas, mais blotti contre son front, un peu malgré lui, ça s’en rapprochait énormément. Accordé, Merlin était toujours un emmerdeur avec plus de potentiel que d’envie de le concrétiser, et un code moral qui le freinait dans sa propre évolution… Accordé, il était maladroit, et pathétique, et mélancolique. Accordé, pour lui c’était loin d’être parfait, mais avec des yeux comme ça… Comment pouvait-on s’imaginer qu’il lui mente ?</p><p>Elias eut un léger pincement au cœur.</p><p>« - Je vous aime… » Il lui souffla en retour, intrigué encore par la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait lui dire. « Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous allez vous prendre un coup de canne. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kintsugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le pire, peut-être, de l’entièreté de cette histoire de colle, c’est qu’ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelques jours pour trouver la formule, une fois qu’ils avaient trouvé la bonne méthode. En faites, si Elias avait lâché prise avec Merlin plus tôt, ils auraient peut-être fini plus tôt. Une leçon, qu’il ne retiendrait pas, restons honnêtes.</p><p>La magie à quatre mains n’avait pour seul défaut qu’il fallait laisser un espace à l’autre, et ç’avait toujours été plus ou moins leur difficulté. C’est comme ça qu’un Elias très, très, –très–très (très) frustré avait fini par se lever sans un mot, pour la sempiternelle fois depuis le début de la matinée, non pour sa propre survie, mais pour celle des deux. Il avait pris la direction de la porte, et le flash de lumière qui avait suivi son départ de la pièce avait failli l’envoyer directement en bas des escaliers. Il avait fait demi-tour immédiatement, repoussé l’immense rideau qui le séparait de leurs nouveaux locaux, et observé le massacre devant ses yeux avec beaucoup d’intérêt.</p><p>« - Mais vous fout- »</p><p>Les mots s’étaient arrêtés tout seul, un sourcil arqué dans une surprise plus impressionnée qu’autre chose. Il n’y avait pas eu d’explosion cette fois, rien n’avait l’air d’avoir cassé, et Merlin n’avait pas une trace de suie sur lui, chose encore incroyable. Mais il y avait bien eu un flash de lumière, et vu comment le druide levait les mains en l’air, comme un enfant qu’on aurait pris la main dans un plat de sucrerie, la culpabilité se porta immédiatement sur lui.</p><p>Elias n’était pas débile, et il était encore moins aveugle : Il avait remarqué le pot d’ambre gris éventré sur le sol, son contenu à moitié déversé dans la solution, l’autre balayé sous le plan de travail, et sous sa robe… Il voyait encore les quelques morceaux de cailloux autour de ses pieds.</p><p>« - J’ai pas fait exprès ! » Il se défendit, immédiatement.</p><p>« - Mais tu le fais jamais exprès, Merlin… » Elias souffla, plus dépité qu’énervé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils avaient déjà raté tellement de fois qu’il n’avait plus la force de s’énerver. « C’est dramatique. J’ai même pas eu le temps de quitter la pièce… Limite je me demande si c’est pas du sabordage.</p><p>- Mais y a eu un flash, si ça se trouve ça fonctionne !</p><p>- De la graisse pétrifiée, Merlin. Au mieux ça va lubrifier, au pire on recommence.</p><p>- On saura pas si on n’essaie pas ! »</p><p>Tout bien considéré, le pire c’est qu’il avait raison.</p><p>« - Je vais vous foutre dehors… » Elias continua. « Peut-être la neige vous remettra les idées en place. » Merlin fit une grimace, en secouant la tête comme pour lui dire non. « Ah mais on ne saura pas si on n’essaie pas. »</p><p>Merlin eut le réflexe, peut-être un peu immature, de lui tendre la main, et Elias allait répliqué, le visage figée dans une grimace contrariée, mais Merlin l’interrompit tout de suite.</p><p>« - Vous voulez que ça fonctionne ou pas ? » Merlin l’interrogea, avec un regard qui voulait dire que s’il commençait à gueuler maintenant, ils allaient rater de toute façon. Elias voulait s’offusquer, mais il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue par retenue, boudant visiblement.</p><p>Il finit par soupirer, grognant plus qu’il n’aurait envie de l’avouer, et prit la main qui lui était tendue. Merlin sourit, et il avait envie de le frapper, mais il se laissa mener sans grande conviction, roulant les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher sur la préparation. Finalement, il avait un peu plus de foi en la personne du druide que prévu…</p><p>Elias s’assit sur le plan de travail, en soi, il savait que son collègue n’avait pas besoin de lui, mais il voulait être là qu’il se plante ou non. Le druide enroula ses cheveux derrière son crâne, et les piqua dans un chignon avant de rattraper la spatule et se remettre à battre la colle. Le feu avait commencé à faire fondre dans la mixture les derniers bouts de graisses de baleine, et recouvert ce qui ressemblait à un onguent difficilement crémeux en une matière élastique et poisseuse. Il fallait avouer que la préparation qu’ils avaient sous les yeux tenait déjà plus de la colle que tout ce qu’ils avaient pu accomplir depuis un moment. Une colle, peut-être, d’une couleur bizarrement dorée, certes, mais une colle quand même.</p><p>Une fois que la matière était répartie uniformément, la langue tirée dans une concentration extrême –et une preuve de maturité absente– Elias fini par lui tendre un pinceau. La colle s’imprégna des poils de sangliers, sans grands soucis et ils considérèrent la substance avec intérêt. S’il s’était écouté, il lui aurait poussé sur le visage, mais tant qu’il n’avait pas de solution pour l’enlever, il allait devoir faire preuve de retenue.</p><p>« - Bon… » Merlin inspira.</p><p>« - Bon. » Elias le moqua gentiment, esquissant l’ombre d’un sourire quand il réagit au quart de tour. Tout était beaucoup trop solennel pour lui, et forcément il avait envie de faire descendre un peu la pression de l’essai.</p><p>Les morceaux pêles-mêles du petit moule en argile trônait dans une écuelle de bois, qui avait survécu aux deux changements de locaux. Elias en attrapa deux, celle sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu, dans sa forme de tête de lièvre, et une autre, plus grosse et les tendit la paume plate.</p><p>« - Je vous fais confiance… »</p><p>Ce n’était pas une question, mais Elias l’avait laissée flotter avec la même intonation, et Merlin paru innocemment touché par sa remarque. Il ne lui avouerait jamais à voix haute mais ce genre de regard valait dix fois tout ce qu’il pouvait obtenir de lui en le poussant à bout.</p><p>Le pinceau toujours en main, il attrapa l’une des pièces, celle qui n’avait pas de formes distinctes, et commença à en recouvrir le bord avec beaucoup d’attention. Il allait lui tendre l’autre, quand un flash de lumière soudain leur fit tous les deux lâcher leurs pièces, qu’ils se battirent pour rattraper avant qu’elles ne s’éclatent une deuxième fois sur le sol. Merlin se ressaisit du sien, mais Elias se retrouva à chercher un tasseau qui c’était momentanément évaporé dans l’air.</p><p>Ils n’eurent pas à chercher très loin, néanmoins. Parce qu’en rouvrant la main, Merlin révéla les deux pièces. Deux tessons d’argiles, fixé l’un à l’autre, impeccablement, par une rainure dorée, qui courait comme pour une mosaïque. Les finitions n’étaient pas parfaites, les fissures étaient encore visibles, mais l’effet n’était pas dégueulasse.</p><p>« - Oh le con ça a marché ! » Le druide lâcha, et avec son exclamation, toute sa nervosité sembla s’effacer.</p><p>« - Bah, mon pinson… ! Mes complim- »</p><p>Il n’eut pas l’occasion de finir.</p><p>Merlin avait lâché le pinceau et ses mains avaient attrapé son visage pour l’attirer à lui. Elias eut un hoquet en sentant le baiser plaquer sur le coin de ses lèvres. Un deuxième, mieux axé, attrapa ses lèvres, puis contre le bas de sa mâchoire, à la naissance de sa gorge, et totalement dans son cou. Manquant presque de renverser leur concoction, pressé et passionné.</p><p>« - Attends… » Merlin souffla, à bout de souffle, retirant le pic de ses cheveux et le poussant sur le bureau. « Attends, je reviens. »</p><p>Et aussi soudainement qu’il avait commencé, il avait disparu, s’éclipsant de l’autre côté du rideau avec précipitation, laissant Elias reprendre ses esprits, seul et abandonné. Une main sur son front pour se débarrasser de sa couronne lourde, qui avait commencé à l’abandonner de son propre chef, l’autre appuyée sur le bois, descendant de son perchoir pour rejoindre le parchemin où ils avaient pris leur note. Ils avaient laissé l’encrier ouvert, et la plume qu’il attrapa était encrottée d’encre sèche, mais il inscrivit tout de même l’ingrédient manquant, la satisfaction sur son visage.</p><p>Le parchemin était un brouillon. Ils étaient passé dessus, avait effacé et troué la page au fur et à mesure des trois mois de recherches. Les pattes de mouches de l’un comme de l’autre, parce qu’aucun d’entre eux ne voulait perdre du temps à faire de jolies boucles, se chevauchait dans un fouillis qu’ils ne comprenaient qu’eux.</p><p>Néanmoins, un espace restait blanc. Ils n’avaient pas discuté du nom, mais ils allaient devoir s’y mettre. Le principal problème, étant surtout de savoir lequel des deux noms allait trôner au-dessus du second… Il replongea sa plume dans l’encre, prenant un instant pour réfléchir, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il cédait la réussite de quelque chose à Merlin. Les plaques de dissimulations, potions en tout genre, mais là c’était une nouvelle découverte…</p><p>Merlin revint à pas de chat, glissant tout de suite derrière lui. Il recommença à déposer des baisers le long de sa nuque. Ses mains s’affairant avec beaucoup plus de passion, la première glissant contre ses hanches le pressant à lui, la deuxième profitant d’une faille dans la boutonnière de son manteau, et une place autour de son cou. La plume cassa entre les doigts d’Elias, étalant de l’encre sur sa main et le brouillon.</p><p>« - Je croyais qu’on faisait rien ici ? » Elias ronronna, repoussant sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d’accès.</p><p>« - J’ai verrouillé les issues. » Merlin lui assura. « À moins que tu veuilles pas… »</p><p>Elias tut son doute par un baiser.</p><hr/><p>Ils avaient fait descendre le roi directement dans le laboratoire, et c’était peut-être la première fois qu’ils étaient tous les trois, d’un commun accord, en train d’avoir une discussion investie dans l’endroit clos. Depuis qu’ils avaient obtenu le changement des locaux, Arthur ne descendait plus du tout. Il avait délégué au Seigneur Léodagan les messages à caractère militaires, donc Elias n’avait quasiment plus affaire qu’à lui. Néanmoins, lisant la fatigue qui s’inscrivait déjà dans les yeux du souverain, l’entretien ne partait pas gagnant.</p><p>Il avait tout de suite annoncer la couleur.</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive <em>encore ? »</em> Il avait commencé. « Je vous préviens, je suis mort alors le premier qui lève le ton je l’envoie aux cachots deux jours pour lui faire passer l’envie de gueuler.</p><p>- Non mais c’était pas l’ambiance, mais merci du rappel.</p><p>- Vous, vous commencez pas sur les commentaires. Vous expliquez ce que vous me voulez. Concis et carré. »</p><p>Elias leva les yeux au ciel, et jeta un regard à Merlin, l’invitant à commencer l’exposé, une promesse silencieuse qu’il ne dirait rien de plus que nécessaire. Merlin était dans un état de panique presque trop évident. Les jointures des doigts blanchies autour du bocal à l’onguent doré, les yeux fuyants, ignorant s’il était plus gêné par l’ambiance ou les traces d’encre qui maquillaient encore le costard d’enchanteur officiel de Kaamelott.</p><p>C’était surtout pour lui, cette histoire de colle…</p><p>C’était même beaucoup tourné autour de lui en ce moment.</p><p>« - Avec Elias on a planché sur un projet… On a fait une colle.</p><p>- Une colle ?</p><p>- Une colle !</p><p>- Pour coller quoi ?</p><p>- Bah… Tout. C’est une colle. »</p><p>Arthur et Elias soupirèrent à l’unisson, l’un plus patiemment que l’autre.</p><p>« - Bon ! » Merlin reprit soudainement, comme s’il avait retrouvé le fil de ses pensées. « Imaginons qu’Excalibur ne casse !</p><p>- Alors non…</p><p>- Me dîtes pas que ça peut pas arriver !</p><p>- Mais ça peut <em>pas</em> arriver, c’est les dieux qui me l’ont confiée, vous pensez bien que je vais pas perdre le pommeau !</p><p>- Mais <em>si</em> ça arrivait ! » Il interrompit Arthur, avant même que la réflexion ne sorte. « Bah ! Au lieu de la perdre pour toujours, ou de payer celui-là la moitié des recettes de l’année pour être sûr… Vous nous la donnez. On passe le pinceau, et hop. Comme neuf !</p><p>- Merci bonsoir. » Conclut Elias, en dévoilant les quelques pièces sur lesquelles ils avaient réalisé les essais : Les tessons du plat cassé, un parchemin de boule, et les planches d’une  étagère un peu trop familière pour les trois. Tous couverts de ces rainures dorées là où la magie avait opéré. « C’est même… Plutôt joli à regarder. </p><p>- Par contre faut faire gaffe à bien rincer le pinceau, si on le laisse trop longtemps à l’air libre… Bah il se colle. »</p><p>Ils avaient peut-être omis le pinceau, mais le résultat était le même de toute façon.</p><p>Arthur passa son regard suspicieux de l’un à l’autre, attrapant l’approximation de bolet qu’ils avaient reconstitué dans un jeu de puzzle qui leur avait pris toute la journée. Quasiment un an et demi de fragments dans une écuelle, ils avaient fini par perdre certaines pièces, mais la colle avait remplacé les pièces manquantes sans qu’ils n’aient besoin de multiplier les couches.</p><p>« - Et vous avez travaillé à deux ? »</p><p>- Elias a trouvé la méthode. Moi j’ai… » Merlin commença une série de gestes vagues. « … Le reste ? »</p><p>Arthur échangea un regard avec le concerné, mais Elias déballa le parchemin final, incapable de ravaler la fierté enfantine qui tournait le coin de ses lèvres. Finalement, les deux signatures trônaient en bas de la formule.</p><p>« - Bien… Félicitations à tous les deux… Comme quoi ! » Le petit tapotait des doigts sur la table, observant avec intérêt le mélange doré, et s’il souriait à moitié, Merlin était radieux. « Au moins si y a un pignouf qui me l’abîme en essayant de l’enlever du rocher… »</p><p>Ce n’était pas une phrase qu’ils devaient entendre, ils en étaient bien conscients. Elle avait été murmurée comme un secret. L’esquisse d’une réflexion contemplative, d’une méditation qui aurait dû rester silencieuse mais qui lui avait échappé par accident. Les mots, tels qu’ils furent prononcés avaient à peine heurté Elias. S’il avait fallu être honnête, il n’en avait pas assimilé la portée avant de tourner les yeux sur Merlin.</p><p>Le druide était pâle, tellement qu’il semblait qu’on lui avait arraché son âme en lui laissant la vie. Tout son corps avait changé de posture, tendu et alerte. Il l’avait déjà vu en colère, mais il avait rarement eu l’occasion de la voir aussi bien dessinée sur son visage. Parce que par-dessous son masque de consternation, il pouvait la sentir glisser dans son ventre, il en reconnaissait les symptômes, c’était une des seules émotions qu’il reconnaissait vraiment.</p><p>Puis les mots avaient un sens, et il c’était écoulé quelques secondes mais ça avaient duré des heures. Sauf que les mots du roi prenait du sens maintenant, et que la réaction de Merlin aussi.</p><p>« - Vous allez faire quoi ? »</p><hr/><p>Les cuisines étaient vides sans Karadoc quand même… Elias avait été y chiper un pichet d’eau, deux coupes et un fruit, et ses pensées vagabondaient.</p><p>Des vieux réflexes étaient remontés assez vite, et il c’était prostré dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant pendant que Merlin et son petit s’échangeaient peut-être le concours de cri le plus déchirant que le château avait dû accueillir. La nouvelle de l’épée avait fini d’achever les humeurs catastrophiques du druide, et dès qu’Arthur avait quitté la pièce, son ami avait abandonné, totalement.</p><p>Il avait fondu en larmes.</p><p>Les paroles qui dépassaient la pensée, Elias les connaissait comme sa poche. Il les avait pratiqués suffisamment pour savoir ce que ça faisait. Mais le contrecoup, il n’avait jamais eu à le voir en face jusque-là. Esquivant toujours ses états d’âme et ceux des autres. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de chercher une solution pourtant, parce que Merlin s’était excusé avant qu’il ne puisse l’atteindre, le rassurant avec des paroles creuses avant de le laisser seul.</p><p>Un orage avait roulé sur Kaamelott l’heure qui avait suivie, occurrence parfaitement surnaturelle en ce début d’hiver, et pendant sa traversée du château, il avait regardé les éclairs lézarder contre le ciel d’encre. Il avait attendu que les grondements ne passe avant de toquer à la porte de sa chambre, histoire d’être sûr qu’il l’entende, s’il était bien là… S’il n’était pas parti… Si par miracle il n’était pas encore parti… Peut-être qu’il avait une chance de le convaincre de rester.</p><p>Le vent était lourd, et il bousculait les fenêtres, essayant de les tordre pour s’infiltrer dans les couloirs avec un sifflement. Le bruit était insupportable par-dessus tout, et encore plus que l’enchanteur ne percevait rien des mouvements à l’intérieur de la chambre. Au bout d’une minute sans réponse, il laissa sa tête cogner contre le battant de la porte, soupirant profondément.</p><p><em>C’est inutile</em>… Il le savait, c’était parfaitement idiot mais il avait fallu qu’il essaye. Cette truite de druide était déjà partie, et il avait raté une occasion de s’illustrer autrement qu’en étant un connard.</p><p>Mais la porte s’ouvrit alors qu’il rebroussait chemin.</p><p>« - Elias ? » Merlin demanda avant même de le voir.</p><p>L’autre c’était presque immobilisé, le plateau dans les bras. Ignorant s’il devait hausser la voix au risque de réveiller quelqu’un.</p><p>« - J’ai apporté de quoi- » Il avait perdu sa voix au milieu de la phrase, et lâcha un soupir vaincu. « Je peux entrer ? »</p><p>Merlin n’avait pas répondu, le contemplant avec un silence encore plus assourdissant que l’orage. Son visage était presque illisible dans le noir, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaissait, il réussissait à le mettre mal à l’aise en un seul regard, tellement qu’il n’osait plus s’approcher. Il traversa le couloir quand même, jusqu’à la petite alcôve qui accueillait la porte, glissant son index entre ses doigts, le plateau mal équilibré sur l’autre bras. La sensation sembla ramener le druide momentanément, car ses yeux pivotèrent sur lui, le regardant réellement peut-être pour la première fois de l’échange.</p><p>« - Merlin… » <em>Laisse-moi t’aider.</em> « S’il te plaît… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rupture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était la première fois qu’ils faisaient ça… Pas la première fois, première fois. Ils avaient déjà partagé une chambre au milieu de la nuit. Ils l’avaient fait saoûls, ils avaient répété le phénomène ensuite… Mais ça avait le goût d’une première fois.</p><p>Il ne s’était jamais glissé si discrètement dans la chambre, sans dire un mot. Il n’avait jamais fermé la porte derrière eux avec cette anxiété qui se ressentait jusque dans les murs. Ils n’avaient jamais épié dans la semi-pénombre et n’avait jamais été aussi soulagé, quand un éclair déchira le sol, de s’apercevoir qu’aucune affaire n’était en train d’être plongée dans un baluchon de fortune.</p><p>Le vent claquait toujours, mais pas avec assez de force pour briser le silence qu’ils observaient. Il avait amené ses pas déterminés jusqu’au premier meuble pour débarrasser ses mains. Il était arrivé jusque-là sans plan, et maintenant il lui en fallait un. La simple idée de devoir dire quelque chose de rassurant lui était tellement étrangère.</p><p>Il repoussa les longues boucles qui couvraient sa mine lugubre, passant une main sur sa joue, pour lui intimer de relever la tête, constatant avec horreur qu’elle était encore humide. Merlin ne le laissa pas trop s’y attarder, prenant la paume contre ses lèvres distraitement. Ça non plus ils ne se l’étaient jamais permis… Avec la même énergie étrange, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et avait attiré le plus jeune à lui dans une étreinte très longue.</p><p>Il comprit vite que le silence était apprécié.</p><p>Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passés comme ça, immobile là où toute la chambre bougeait. Elias taisant la colère glaciale qu’il ressentait en voyant l’homme qu’il aimait accroché à sa chemise, combattant le tressautement de ses épaules, imbibant la sienne là où il avait dissimulé sa tête. Tout son corps à bout de nerfs, tremblant, désespéré.</p><p>Tant qu’il l’avait aux creux de ses bras. Il était sûr qu’il ne pouvait pas partir. Qu’il n’allait pas le laisser tout seul. Qu’il n’allait pas-</p><p>Se défaire de lui avait été plus déchirant encore que de le sentir pleurer. Dès que Merlin était prêt à enfiler un nouveau masque de neutralité, il lui accorda un regard étrange. Dans la pénombre et les flashs, il distinguait à peine son visage. En faites il se repérait à peine dans la pièce, guidé uniquement par les sensations sous ses doigts. Sa main n’avait pas quitté la sienne, serrant un peu trop fort pour être confortable, mais au moins ça voulait dire qu’il était là.</p><p>« - Je vais te chercher un verre d’eau, d’accord ? » Elias lui assura, trouvant une lanterne et l’allumant sans y toucher.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire forcé et Elias attendit que Merlin ne s’assoit pour tourner la tête. Maintenant qu’il pouvait l’observer vraiment, il constata ce qu’il avait craint. Il avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et boursoufflés, ses lèvres encore instables de retenir leurs grimaces. Après que ce soit de rage ou de peine, ça… Peut-être même que c’était les deux, qui sait.</p><p>Elias était arrivé inquiet et il avait déjà réussi à transformer ça en colère… Beaucoup contre Arthur, et autant dirigée envers lui-même. Il était si vulnérable, assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il lui faisait si aveuglément confiance… Ignorant la facilité que ça prendrait, d’enfoncer ses mains dans les failles qu’il percevait, et de lui arracher le cœur. Il se dégoûtait presque rien que d’y penser. <em>C’est pas comme ça qu’on aime les gens…</em></p><p>« - T’as pas besoin d’en parler… » Il essaya, lui tendant le verre un peu nonchalamment. C’était pas sa spécialité, réparer, mais par les dieux, il allait faire semblant jusqu’à ce qu’il y arrive. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes. Si tu as besoin de dormir, tu dors. Je t’empêche à rien.</p><p>- Merci… »</p><p>Le silence retomba, très lourd. ‘‘Merci’’… C’était un mot, c’était pas censé faire mal, mais ça l’avait cloué sur place.</p><p>« - Je suis désolé… » Merlin hésita après un très long silence où Elias l’avait rejoint sur le lit. « Je crois que j’ai besoin d’en parler. »</p><p>Elias avait lâché un soupir très exagéré, arrachant un sourire à Merlin.</p><p>« - C’est moi… » Il continua, sur la même note. « J’aurais pas dû donner l’option. Je saurais pour la prochaine fois.</p><p>- Tu vas pas le regrettez ? </p><p>- Ça risque de pas tarder. »</p><p>Merlin secoua la tête, mais il souriait, et Elias se rendant compte qu’il avait un peu plus de marge de manœuvre que la situation ne laissait entendre de prime abord se sentit soulever d’un poids. Même infime.</p><p>Le rire se noya dans le grondement d’un orage, et laissa de nouveau place au silence. Celui d’une main contre la sienne, un peu plus lourde qu’à l’accoutumé, passant sur ses doigts, un peu craintive.</p><p>« - Je sais pas quoi faire… » Avoua Merlin, et si ça voit n’avait pas encore tremblé, l’émotion n’était pas loin derrière. « C’est pas toi qui devrais entendre que je veux tout claquer… Tu mérites pas ça. »</p><p>Il aurait préférer se prendre une claque.</p><p>Le mérite c’était une notion floue parce qu’en somme elle ne voulait rien dire. Qui est-ce qu’il était pour savoir ce qu’il méritait ou non ? Elias méritait à peine ce qu’il y avait dans cette pièce, ni sa place à Kaamelott, ni sa place dans son lit. Mais après s’il commençait à s’encombrer de questionnements moraux…</p><p>Le mérite ça avait rien avoir là-dedans. Un enfant ça ne méritait jamais de se retrouver seul. Y avait plein de gens qui ne méritaient pas leur mort. Il en connaissait, des péteux sans honneur et sans principes comme lui qui ne méritaient ni leur place, ni leurs victoires. Il allait pas en dresser une liste. Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir en foutre d’une liste ?</p><p>Son surnom, si, il l’avait peut-être mérité, et encore, il c’était battu pour l’obtenir. Histoire de donner le ton. Il était fourbe jusqu’avec lui : Il l’avait supplié de le laisser entrer, il l’avait appelé ‘‘tu’’, il c’était affairée à faire naître une autre image que celle du sombre connard, mais il n’avait pas changé. Si on changeait les gens, ça se serait sût. A la fin de la journée, il avait pris son choix tout seul… Le même qu’à treize ans, penché sur le lac gelé, en dévisageant le cadavre d’une guérisseuse qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, la peau bleue et le bras droit gangréné, coincée sous la glace. Ce serait tout pour sa gueule…</p><p>« - On est pas là pour moi… » Il mentit, mais ce n’était que la moitié d’un mensonge. Il était là pour s’assurer un sommeil pas trop coupable, ensuite seulement il était venu pour lui. « Tu penses que c’est mérité de passer ta vie à t’inquiéter d’un trouduc ? Après tout ce que t’as mangé dans la gueule, toi, tu mérites pas mieux ? »</p><p>Aussi mauvais enchanteur soit-il, pas doué, malhabile et absent. Merlin ne méritait pas la moitié des merdes qu’il subissait. Il méritait pas de tendre le dos d’avoir la permission d’évacuer les locaux parce qu’Arthur était trop désabusé pour le foutre à la porte lui-même. Il méritait pas non plus de croire qu’Elias allait pas finir par dépasser la limite et s’en prendre à lui, et ça le mettait en rogne qu’il ne s’en rende pas compte.</p><p>Parce qu’à la fin de la journée, Elias l’aimait, et il n’avait pas envie que quiconque puisse lui faire de mal.</p><p>Alors il allait y mettre un terme, ce soir.</p><p>Au pire moment, histoire que ça passe bien, et qu’il n’y ait ni équivoques, ni reconsidérations.</p><p>Merlin accueilli la question avec énormément de surprise. Ses lèvres s’animèrent comme pour donner une réponse mais il était resté figé.</p><p>« - Je… - » Sa gorge s’était asséchée d’un coup, alors Elias avait resservi son verre. « Je sais pas– Un peu de considération ça ferait pas de mal… ? Ça fait quinze ans que je m’époumone sur les mêmes histoires ! Je- » Et les larmes remontèrent à la surface de ses yeux clairs. « J’ai pas de… De place, dans un château. Je perds tous mes moyens. Je peux rien faire- Je sais pas pourquoi ça rentre pas dans leur crâne ?</p><p>- Mais y en a pas un qui comprend comment ça marche...</p><p>- Parle d’une consolation. » Railla Merlin. « Des années qu’on leur explique, mais ils écoutent rien… Encore toi, t’es un petit prodige, mais j’me fais vieux et con… Arthur tiens- Quand il était petit, avant que je doive le confier à Anton, je lui montrais des trucs… ! Je lui montrais comment faire des petites boules de lumières, il avait quoi, deux ans ? Il parlait à peine… Tu sais pas comment c’est compliqué de garder le nez sur un môme au milieu d’une forêt. » Il rit. « Il fallait que je lui montre tout, que je lui explique tout, il posait des questions tout le temps. C’était épuisant... »</p><p>Ce fut à Elias de sourire, un peu malgré lui. La vision d’un Merlin épuisé, harassé de questions par une petite terreur aux cheveux noirs à peine capable d’aligner deux pas l’arrachant un peu à ses pensées sombres.</p><p>« - … Je l’ai amené au rocher, la première fois, tu l’aurais vu jouer dans la neige, je suis sûr que ça t’aurait fait mourir de rire. Le petit con… Il menaçait tout le monde avec l’épée, il la tenait à deux mains parce qu’il pouvait pas la soulever, puis il partait en rigolant dans l’autre sens... » Il essuya une larme. « Je lui ai dit qu’il fallait la reposer et il m’a fait la tête… Il me demandait ‘‘Pourquoi ?’’ Alors je lui ai raconté… Que c’était toujours la sienne, et que le rocher il était là pour que personne puisse lui piquer, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez grand pour la porter sans qu’elle traine par terre… » Sa voix se perdit un peu. « Que moi je serais toujours là pour le porter, s’il avait les bras trop courts… Tu vois ? »</p><p>« - Sur le chemin du retour, il ramassait toutes les branches qu’il trouvait, des trucs qui faisait l’épaisseur de ses bras, et il les trimballait devant lui en essayant qu’elle traine pas par terre. C’était son entrainement… Ça a duré une semaine, puis, j’ai eu un message, comme quoi son père avait appris pour l’épée, et pour mon protégé… Alors j’ai confié Arthur à Anton, et j’ai filé… Uther m’a poursuivi moi, et quand il est mort et que je suis retourné chez Anton il y avait plus d’Arthur. »</p><p>Merlin resta silencieux.</p><p>« - Il s’en souvient pas… » Finit-il par se lamenter. « Ni des questions, ni des sorts, ni de l’épée… Forcément il était si petit… » Il laissa glisser un soupir exaspéré, essuyant encore les larmes. « Il sait même pas pourquoi il m’a nommé là… Y a quinze ans le premier pégu qui peut faire virevolter trois cailloux il l’aurait pris à ma place.</p><p>- La preuve. » Ironisa Elias. Bien conscient que s’ils avaient commencé à être si terrible l’un envers l’autre, c’était de peur d’être mis à la porte. De perdre sa place, à cause de l’autre.</p><p>Merlin grimaça.</p><p>« - Bah je te la laisse, la place. Au moins t’en feras quelque chose… Je sais pas ce qui me retient de partir…</p><p>- Alors pars… » Conclu Elias, un peu plus froidement. « Tu prends tes affaires et tu te tires. Toi t’as fait ton max, maintenant si t’as l’impression de te battre contre des moulins à vent, c’est pas ton problème. Tu retournes là où t’es le mieux… »</p><p>Entre Arthur et lui, Merlin choisirait Arthur. Il l’adorait, il l’avait élevé, et il avait regretté chaque jours de ne pas l’avoir vu grandir, alors c’était sans équivoque le choix le plus sain à faire… Sa raison d’être, en soi.</p><p>Elias n’en avait pas, de raison d’être. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir perdue avant même d’en comprendre le sens. Se choisir d’abord ça voulait aussi dire qu’il assumait que  personne ne le choisirait en premier, ça il l’avait accepté. Il c’était rendu dispensable pour les autres, parce que les autres étaient dispensables pour lui… De toute façon, il retomberait toujours sur ses pattes, n’est-ce pas ? Qui pouvait en douter ?</p><p>Merlin frottait ses yeux, et en le voyant comme ça, Elias se disait qu’il n’était qu’un nom en plus sur une liste vieille de huit cents ans.</p><p>« - Franchement, Merlin… Ils feront pas plus d’efforts pour toi… Tu vas pas te laisser crever ici, c’est pas là que tu veux être… Qu’est-ce qui te retiens ? </p><p>- Toi… ? »</p><p>Les mots brulèrent Elias au troisième degré. Un ras de marré d’émotions contradictoires qui empalèrent les dernières réserves de sa raison les uns après les autres. D’abord la tendresse, mais c’était la pire de toute, elle le prenait dans ses bras avec des doigts de satin, des promesses plein les lèvres, et une fois qu’elle se transformait en joie elle fut immédiatement noyée par la culpabilité, et comme d’habitude, énormément de colère.</p><p>« - Oh non. » Il lui intima, froidement, mais trop bas.</p><p>« - Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ? »</p><p>Il l’aimait… Peut-être pas comme Elias l’aimait mais suffisamment pour le souffrir. Suffisamment pour le soigner. Suffisamment pour le choisir <em>lui</em>.</p><p>Et maintenant il n’arriverait plus à le laisser partir.</p><p>Il secoua la tête pour dire non, mais sa tête ne bougeait plus. Il fallait qu’il dise non, pour mettre un terme à la machine en marche. Il avait besoin de lui dire non. C’était pour ça qu’il était là de base, pour endiguer le truc.</p><p>Ses lèvres étaient tellement sèches qu’il les sentait prêtes à abîmer ses dents. Il n’arrivait plus à supporter la dose d’espoir dans ses yeux, alors il détourna le regard. Est-ce qu’il le suivrait ? C’était ce qu’il voulait non ? L’alternative qu’il n’avait pas envisagée ? Alors est-ce qu’il le suivrait ?</p><p>« - Non… »</p><p>Il avait trop d’ambition, un certain standard de vie maintenant, et cette fascination maladive pour le confort que l’argent pouvait lui octroyer.</p><p>Il ne le ferait pas parce qu’il avait trouvé une place à Kaamelott, entre les assassinats de couloirs, les complots et les bonnes gens. Là où était sa place, là où elle avait été toujours été. Un roi parmi les charognards, sur le trône d’ombre du château où il avait réussi à se faufiler.</p><p>Le druide soupira. Un soupir déçu, et désolé, mais loin d’être surpris. Sa main s’enroula contre l’arrière de sa tête, l’attirant vers son front.</p><p>« - C’est pas grave… »</p><p>Il avait parlé et ça avait coûté à Elias chacun des morceaux restants de son cœur. Brisé dans sa bouche, cette petite chose de verre qu’il avait enfoui pendant des années, et sa langue sur son palet l’avait cassée en morceaux. A chaque fois qu’il parlait, sa bouche avait un goût de sang. Merlin prit sa bouche amère, et Elias aurait préféré qu’on le frappe.</p><p>Il avait choisi son camp et il était prêt à supporter la douleur. C’est tout ce qui comptait.</p><p>« - C’est pas grave, je vais rester. »</p><p>Ou alors il allait tuer un druide… Au choix.</p><p>« - Mais vous êtes bouché ? » Il lui lâcha, froidement, la colère remontait. Ça, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, le forcer à rester parce qu’il avait peur de partir. Merlin lâcha sa prise de surprise, et il releva les yeux vers lui, enfin prêt à les affronter. « Vous allez partir. Vous prenez le temps qu’il vous faut pour vous décider, mais vous allez partir.</p><p>- Elias…</p><p>- Quoi ? Vous préférez pourrir ici, peut-être ? »</p><p>Elias s’était rapproché, presque inconsciemment, enfonçant son index dans son torse. Le druide tenta de l’en empêcher en enroulant la main dans les siennes, calmant momentanément sa fougue, mais pas suffisamment.</p><p>« - Tu t’y retrouves où toi ? » Merlin finit par demander. « Un plan où tu t’y retrouves pas, c’est pas vraiment ton plan.</p><p>- Le jour où tu pars : Ne souffles pas un mot. Ne préviens pas. N’essaie même pas de donner un indice… C’est tout ce que je demande.</p><p>- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça… »</p><p>Elias sourit.</p><p>« - Vous êtes un très mauvais menteur, vous le savez ? »</p><p>Merlin n’avait pas donné de réponse, il l’avait simplement observé un instant dans la noirceur de la pièce. Il lui avait souri comme s’ils échangeaient une blague, mais visiblement Elias ne l’avait pas. Il sentait sa main contre la sienne, et ses lèvres si douces. Ça aussi c’étaient leur première fois. La première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient sans but, juste pour être, comme ça. Il avait un goût d’amande, ce biser. Un goût de cyanure et Elias s’y accrocha comme à sa vie.</p><p>Il partirait juste après, c’était-il assuré, il voulait juste profiter un peu.</p><p>Ils avaient basculé un peu, toujours perdu dans ces baisers insupportables, profitant de la chaleur de l’autre, de sa forme. Toujours la même exploration sans but, si écœurante d’affection tue. Elias sentait tout avec la même puissance que si on l’attaquait : De l’horreur de ses doigts glissés entre les siens, à l’aberration de cette chaleur infernale, de cette respiration chaude derrière son oreille.</p><p>De ce goût d’amande… Pourquoi il avait toujours le goût d’amande ?</p><p>Il partirait juste après.</p><p>Ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour, parce que c’était comme ça devait s’appeler maintenant ? Faire L’amour ? Merlin dormait, les bras autour de ses épaules, le nez dans ses cheveux, les doigts dans les siens. Son souffle régulier et profond, il le sentait dans chaque mouvements de son torse, ils étaient si proches. Elias fixait un point dans le fond de la pièce, caressant de son pouce le dos d’une main, incapable de fermer les yeux. Drogué comme il était en permanence, ce n’était pas étonnant.</p><p>Il partirait juste après… Il voulait juste prendre un peu de chaleur avant de partir, vous comprenez ? Il était frileux depuis qu’il était petit, malgré les grands airs des highlands, et leurs hivers rigueux.</p><p>Il ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit. L’orage avait laissé la place à la pluie, qui avait laissé la place aux oiseaux. Le soleil commençait à se pointer, il décorait lentement la chambre d’ambres et de roses, remplaçant les bougies qui s’était éteinte dans la nuit. Merlin s’agita doucement et fini par sortir de ce sommeil sans rêves qui l’avait accueilli. C’était une sensation désagréable, ce baiser déposé à l’arrière de son crâne, comme un secret. Comme s’il dormait.</p><p>Elias s’était retourné, difficilement après des heures d’immobilité tendue, et il avait passé les bras sous ses ailes, son crâne contre sa poitrine, a écouté les battements de ce cœur qui battait. Ses joues étaient plus rouges, ses yeux l’étaient moins. Est-ce qu’ils c’étaient déjà endormis comme ça ? Non… Elias restait rarement. Merlin lui avoua, d’une voix rauque qu’il s’attendait à peine à le trouver là, et Elias avait eu envie de lui répondre la même chose.</p><p>Il partirait juste après… C’était promis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Et Ainsi Chut le Château de Cartes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit ne portait pas conseil, sinon il ne serait pas là, fiévreux et alerte en train de professer ce qui était peut-être la pire idée qu’il avait eue depuis très longtemps. L’humeur de Merlin avait radicalement vrillée en l’espace de quelques jours, seulement. Dès le lever du soleil en faites, et Elias aurait eu du mal à cacher que la sienne aussi, bien que dans son cas, la tendance ne soit à la dégradation.</p><p>Merlin était d’une légèreté, et d’une insouciance qui contrastait énormément avec les soucis de discrétion qu’il avait forcé Elias à observer pendant des mois. Ça avait commencé avec le Père Blaise, et Elias avait failli lui rentrer dedans en sortant de la chambre. Ils c’étaient figés tous les deux, sans oser s’adresser la parole. Elias allait conjurer la seule réponse qu’il connaissait : L’attaque, mais Merlin était intervenu pour discuter météo, certainement –il avait passé la conversation à menacer silencieusement le prêtre– comme s’il n’y avait rien à cacher.</p><p>Pas qu’Elias ait quelque chose à cacher.</p><p>S’il pensait qu’il allait se laisser faire.</p><p>Blaise n’avait rien dit, il avait discuté comme si Elias n’était pas là, ce qui n’était pas compliqué, ils étaient si grands. Il y avait beaucoup de curiosité dans son regard, mais à chaque fois qu’il dardait de l’enchanteur il ravalait ses interrogations. Jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par passer son chemin.</p><p>Une simple discussion au détour d’un couloir avait été la fondation délicate d’un château de cartes. Les moments où leur transport mutuel passait du secret bien gardé aux bruits de couloirs ils en avaient vécu quelques-uns. S’en était presque écœurant, comme être forcé d’avaler des cuillères de miel à la suite, avec cet arrière-goût d’amande, toujours… Elias avait commencé à en faire une fixette.</p><p>Au moins avaient-ils la considération de faire des commentaires devant lui.</p><p>Leur discussion avait libéré le druide, tant mieux. C’était le but, n’est-ce pas ? C’était pour ça qu’il c’était mis dans cette situation. C’était pour qu’<em>il </em>aille mieux, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Bien sûr, il n’en profitait pas. Comment il aurait pu profiter d’un château de cartes ? Il avait pris tellement de temps à le monter, et l’équilibre était si fragile. Il n’y avait aucune satisfaction dans un château de cartes, on passait plus de temps à s’inquiéter plutôt que d’apprécier l’architecture délicate.</p><p>Le matin il se levait avec une boule au ventre, et le soir, il rangeait le laboratoire avec la même. Parce qu’un jour, il trouverait cet endroit vide, et il ne garantissait de rien.</p><p>Du coup, comme il était mesquin, il était retombé rapidement dans ses travers, parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Merlin n’était pas là quand Mevanwi de Vannes étaient entrée. Son air mal assuré, et ses boucles angéliques n’avaient pas réussi à dissimuler l’éclat de colère caché dans son regard. C’était une femme rongée par l’ambition et la jalousie, et elle était entrée avec l’intention de se foutre ouvertement de lui.</p><p>Il l’aurait renvoyé, s’il avait eu un grain de principes, mais elle avait de l’argent, et il n’avait pas envie de finir seul dans l’atelier trop vite. Alors il avait commencé à lui donner des cours. Elle avait même obtenu des points bonus, parce qu’elle essayait de se venger de son employeur.</p><p>Merlin était rentré avant qu’elle ne soit partie, et il avait considéré l’enchanteur avec un regard infiniment plus déçu qu’il n’aurait voulu. Pas énervé. Pas brûlant de colère. Pas trahi… Juste déçu.</p><p>Il aurait pu reconsidérer son action et laisser tomber quelques semaines plus tôt. Il l’aurait fait, il le savait, pas directement, mais il aurait été prêt à dévier le sujet, ne rien lui apprendre de mortel… Peut-être quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais les choses changeaient beaucoup en quelques semaines.</p><p>Il avait commencé à saboter la relation, et il ne s’arrêterait pas avant que Merlin ne soit définitivement parti.</p><p>C’était mieux pour les deux…</p><p>C’était mieux pour lui.</p><p>Et ainsi s’écroulait le château de carte.</p><hr/><p>L’ordre de mission n’était pas venu de Léodagan cette fois-ci. Un serviteur l’avait directement déposé, un rouleau de parchemin qui les convoquait, tous les deux à une journée de marche de Kaamelott, parce que les troupes mobilisées étaient déjà parties.</p><p>Les saxons. Encore une fois. Parce qu’ils étaient aussi bornés qu’Elias. C’était lui qui était tombé sur le message, et il en avait informé Merlin tout de suite, avant de commencer à préparer ses affaires. Les champs de bataille lui avaient toujours réussi pour une raison qu’il ignorait.</p><p>A part pour la fois où il c’était fait arraché le haut du dos, certes.</p><p>« - J’en reviens pas que vous puissiez encore glander, remuez-vous les miches ! » Il lui avait intimé, en attrapant le plus grand sac qu’il avait trouvé. Il avait réuni tout ce qu’il avait à porter sur l’îlot central, et avait commencé à organiser l’intérieur de façon à ce que les verres ne s’entrechoquent pas entre eux. « Si on veut arriver avant le coucher du soleil, il faut qu’on parte dans moins de cinq minutes. »</p><p>L’hiver s’annonçait moins rude que les précédents, mais Elias détestait l’hiver. Il avait enfilé ses gants, en intérieur, et avec les goulots de ses bouteilles c’était compliqué de ne pas en laisser tomber par inadvertance. Alors il avait porté toute sa concentration là-dessus, le dos tourné au druide qui lisait encore quelque chose dans un livre ridiculement petit pour ses grandes mains, une tisane installée à côté de lui, une couverture grise sur les épaules et les cheveux entortillé derrière les crâne.</p><p>« - Non mais j’y vais pas à celle-là. » Il y avait beaucoup d’agacement dut au ton d’Elias, mais sa voix était guillerette. Il ne faisait même plus mine de travailler sur quelque chose maintenant, il fallait dire qu’il n’y avait pas eu beaucoup de demandes précédant la mission… « Qu’ils se démerdent. Ça vous donnera l’occasion de briller un peu… »</p><p>Il faillit lâcher le foie de sanglier. Le froid prit d’abord son ventre, profondément, comme deux mains glacées. Une sensation qui lui était beaucoup trop familière. Il essaya de ne pas interrompre le mouvement, fioles par fioles, et de les passer dans sa besace. S’il arrêtait maintenant le château allait s’effondrer.</p><p>Donc il partait…</p><p>Il aurait pût se sentir trahi, si l’idée n’avait pas été de lui. Mais il n’y avait aucune légitimité à se sentir comme ça quand il s’y attendait. Au final, Merlin avait accepté… ça lui avait pris quelques semaines de batailles, mais il avait accepter.</p><p>C’était le mieux…</p><p>Pas pour Elias, pour Elias c’était un enfer.</p><p>Si seulement il savait tenir ses promesses.</p><p>« - Ouais mais la médecine, c’est vraiment pas mon truc. » C’était la seule excuse qu’il avait trouvée, la seule tentative qu’il allait faire de le retenir. C’était déjà briser sa partie du contrat mais s’il était assez discret, peut-être que Merlin ne le saurait pas. « On aura sûrement besoin de vous ?</p><p>- Contre les Jutes ? Vous me faites rire. » Merlin ricana, sans méchanceté. « Après ce qu’ils vous ont fait vous allez leur rentrer dedans. Je vais pas soigner des saxons, si ? »</p><p>Elias n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que son sourire ne montait pas jusqu’à ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus. Ils seraient tristes s’il regardait à l’intérieur, et Elias n’osait même pas les rencontrer directement. Beaucoup trop absorbé par sa tâche insensée.</p><p><em>Non, non, non…</em> Il allait faire une autre tentative. Il allait essayer de le retenir autrement.</p><p>« - Non mais vous avez raison. » Elias lâcha, la bile attrapant tout le fond de son cœur comme une vague avale le sable. « C’est un champ de bataille, z’êtes druide. Restez glander à l’abri. On n’a pas besoin d’un con d’herboriste sur le terrain. »</p><p>Il referma la besace, sèchement, se rendant compte avec horreur qu’il fallait dépasser le druide pour atteindre la porte. C’était censé être totalement indolore, mais ça ne l’était pas et Elias répondait à la douleur comme un animal sauvage.</p><p>Il vit les lèvres de Merlin se détacher de surprise, et pendant un instant Elias était persuadé qu’il allait se manger le livre, mais le coup ne vint jamais. Le druide avait refermé le livre, et c’était relevé aussi rapidement que lui.</p><p>« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Il lui avait simplement demandé, affolé, mais pas encore en colère.</p><p>L’intéressé ne l’écoutait pas, il avait simplement commencé à marcher, les dents serrées.</p><p>« - Elias, s’il te plaît-</p><p>- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Il l’interrompit. « Ça vous va pas au teint. »</p><p>Le con d’herboriste parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la porte avant lui, déterminé.</p><p>« - Non mais tu me fais quoi là ? » Merlin demanda, visiblement troublé, et la manière dont il le disait comme s’il ne comprenait pas, ça mettait Elias dans une rage folle. « Tu joues à quoi ?</p><p>- Non, désolé. J’ai pas le temps de parler météo, il faut que j’y aille.</p><p>- Mais explique-moi ce qu’il se p-</p><p>- J’ai rien à te dire ! » Elias aboya, reculant là où Merlin avait essayé de le toucher, comme s’il l’avait brûlé. C’était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, maintenant. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, c’est pas mon problème. »</p><p>Il essaya de forcer le passage une deuxième fois.</p><p>« - C’est les saxons qui vous collent la frousse ? » Le héla Merlin, calqué sur le ton qu’il avait pris avec lui. « Ou c’est traverser la forêt tout seul qui vous fait vous chier dessus ? »</p><p>Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il c’était retourné.</p><p>« - Je vous en collerai de la frousse, vous sursautez à chaque fois qu’une mouche pète ! » « Moi, j’ai pas peur, j’ai encore une réputation à soutenir.</p><p>- Oh si ! Z’êtes terrifié même ! » Merlin conclue, pavanant un peu, les bras croisés et l’œil brillant.. « Et vous essayez de me culpabiliser parce que vous voulez pas être seu- »</p><p>La réalisation fit taire Merlin d’un coup.</p><p>« - Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas vous faire peur. » Il s’excusa réussissant l’exploit d’échauffer Elias encore plus brutalement.</p><p>« - Vous excusez pas. » <em>Vous excusez jamais… </em>Repoussant la nouvelle tentative de Merlin de l’approcher, et reculant vers la porte. « Me faites pas le coup, ça changera rien de toute façon…</p><p>- Si… Ça change beaucoup de chose. » Affirma le druide. « ‘Fin bref, moi je voulais juste emmerder le petit, mais vous en faites pas je bougerai pas d’ici…</p><p>- Je sais… » Elias menti. « Vous n’avez pas les couilles de vous barrer et vous les avez jamais eues. Pourquoi vous croyez que je vous ai proposé ce marché, mon con ? »</p><p>Il avait raison, les yeux de Merlin étaient tristes comme les pierres, et leur seule vision, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.</p><p>« - Elias… Arrête. » Il l’implora, essayant de rattraper son menton, de le lever vers lui.</p><p>Mais il était qui pour le traîter comme un gamin ? Pour qui est-ce qu’il se prenait ? Il pensait être meilleur que lui peut-être ? A lui mentir ouvertement à la gueule et à oser le prendre dans ses bras comme ça ?</p><p>« - J’ai tort ? » Il renchaina, les dents découvertes, giflant sa main pour qu’elle s’écarte de son visage. « Des années que vous vous laissez marcher dessus par un petit con, et par amour ? Maintenant qu’il y en a deux, vous allez me faire croire que vous allez partir ? Vous êtes pas foutu de le faire.</p><p>- Mais ça va vraiment pas mieux-</p><p>- Non mais vous l’avez votre place ici en faites. Vous vous en rendez pas compte, mais vous êtes le guignol ! Celui sur lequel tout le monde tape. Par facilité ! De toute façon vous nous faites une petite crise et la seconde d’après, c’est bon ? Prêt à re-tendre le dos pour le siècle à venir ? J’crois même que c’est pour ça qu’Arthur veut pas vous lester de ce bateau en ruine : Autrement il saurait pas quoi faire de vous. Vous êtes pas son père, Merlin… Vous êtes le responsable de son destin pathétique et solitaire et il vous pardonnera pas pour ça. Mais défends-toi, putain ! »</p><p>Quelque chose se brisa.</p><p>Le bruit claironnant de vaisselle brisée retentit. Puis il n’y avait plus seulement le bruit, et les mots. Quelque chose de solide roula contre le pied d’Elias, et il avait de nouveau un corps, plus seulement une tête. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le sol, à la recherche de l’intrus, bruyant qui l’avait ramené là.</p><p>C’était un bol.</p><p>Un petit bol d’argile brun, traversé de dorures.</p><p>Et avec lui, la réalisation glaçante.</p><p>Il se rendit compte de ce qu’il avait fait progressivement. L’étagère contre laquelle Merlin était adossé était bien à dix mètres de l’endroit où il avait commencé. Une main gantée –non c’était pas une main, c’était la sienne. La main d’Elias. <em>Sa</em> main était autour du cou du druide, serrée contre le col, l’empêchant presque de respirer. Il le lâcha immédiatement, décomposé.</p><p>Il ne tremblait pas, en faites il n’arrivait plus à respirer, comme si tous ses membres étaient pris dans la glace. Merlin, lui, esquissa un mouvement, il repoussa un peu Elias, suffisamment pour le faire basculer de la pointe des pieds au talon. C’est lui qui tremblait. Maintenant c’était à qui atteindrait la porte en premier.</p><p>« - Vous êtes un monstre. » Sa voix l’accusa, sans lui accorder un regard.</p><p>Elias conjura toute la force qu’il n’avait pas pour se retourner. Le druide avait glissé de quelques pas seulement, se tenant au mur, les larmes aux yeux. Il glissa contre lui, conscient qu’il avait merdé, terriblement.</p><p>« - Je sais… »</p><p>C’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Il voulait s’excuser, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.</p><p>« - Je suis à deux doigts de te détester. » Merlin accusa, la voix tremblantes de colère et de reproches, les mains glissant dans ses cheveux pour lui rendre son étreinte. Comment pouvait-il encore faire ça ?</p><p>Elias recula légèrement. Pas assez pour s’écarter, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir passer sa manche, essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avant qu’elle ne tache l’habit blanc du druide. Il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Merlin. Il ne lui rendit pas, cette fois-ci. <em>C’est pas grave</em>… De toute façon, c’était déjà fini.</p><p>« - Je sais. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Les pots cassés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était arrivé au camp en plein milieu de la nuit, et s’il avait su l’accueil qui l’attendait, il se serait aussitôt ravisé. De toute façon s’il avait su la moitié des choses qui allaient se produire à l’avance, il aurait évité Kaamelott comme la peste.</p><p>Son périple nocturne dans la forêt était encore le plus calme qu’il avait été depuis un long moment. Il n’avait pas laissé son esprit s’aventurer trop longtemps à l’étude des ombres qui passaient, anonyme autour de lui. En faites il n’en avait rien à foutre, pour être honnête.</p><p>Les loups avaient recommencés à rôder, les murmures affolés des paysans étaient revenus à lui. Il en avait vu quelques-uns, fantomatiques et faméliques, l’odeur d’une proie fraichement abattue sur les babines. Avant de s’en rendre compte il était au milieu de leur terrain de chasses, leur trophée, un magnifique cerf blanc. Les loups avaient déjà fait de lui leur repas, mais Elias était resté fasciné par la scène.</p><p>Les poètes et les gens d’arts imaginaient toujours la nature comme un royaume de calme, sauvage et intouché. C’était plus facile de voir de la beauté là où il n’y avait que de la cruauté méconnue. Les paysans savaient, eux : La première cause de mortalité, toute espèce confondue, le sort le plus universel qui soit, c’était se faire dévorer vivant. Dans la sécurité des grands murs de pierre, de boue, de brique ou de bois, on l’oubliait souvent. Un loup qui avait faim se fichait du manteau, aussi doré et reluisant soit-il.</p><p>Il y avait peu de chances qu’il se fasse dévorer vivant au milieu d’un campement militaire, mais c’est vrai qu’à voir Bohort grelotter dans son coin, plus de peur que de froid, ses pensées revenaient encore au cerf. C’était peut-être la seule âme d’artiste qui avait gardé cette évidence ancrée en lui comme un instinct de survie primal. Peut-être qu’il aurait profité un peu à aller jouer avec ses nerfs.</p><p>L’enchanteur c’était excentré, et il observait les chevaliers et soldats discuter, reprendre de leur force, attendant la mission du lendemain. Le Seigneur Léodagan avait rejoint Bohort, et il préféra détourner le regard et se concentrer sur le feu. Calogrenant était passé le voir, pour lui proposer de quoi se réchauffer. De la gnôle. Il en avait quasiment vidé le contenu, et ils avaient maintenu le silence pour la demi-heure qui avait suivi.</p><p>Ou peut-être qu’il ne lui avait juste pas répondu.</p><p>Les détails étaient flous, et en dehors du Calédonien, tout le monde s’en fichait.</p><p>L’alcool n’ayant pas créé le lien qu’il avait espéré, et comme Elias était sec au meilleur de sa forme, le souverain avait fini par abandonner sa tentative, et quitter le feu… Elias l’avait suivi des yeux, l’observant rejoindre les deux tourtereaux, et il avait discuté avec eux, attirant le regard des chevaliers droit sur lui.</p><p>Bohort s’excusa de la conversation avec Calogrenant pour se retirer dans la tente qui lui avait été prévue. Et comme Léodagan pouvait difficilement nier qu’ils avaient parler dans son dos, il était venu rejoindre Elias autour de son propre petit feu. Il avait fait partie du duo qui l’avait salement engueulé quand il était arrivé, et son regard portait encore la même frustration dont il avait fait part à son égard.</p><p>Honnêtement, c’était compréhensif.</p><p>D’autant plus que maintenant il était à la limite d’être rond, et toujours aussi froid.</p><p>« - Déjà que vous avez une tête de cadavre d’habitude, je vous jure qu’avec le feu et les yeux rouges on dirait un mort-vivant. »</p><p>Elias le fusilla du regard, mais il ne répondit pas, espérant intérieurement que le Sanguinaire lui foute la paix. Néanmoins, sans beaucoup d’espoir. L’opiniâtreté du Seigneur de Carmélide était toujours plus ou moins proportionnelle avec le désintérêt de son interlocuteur.</p><p>« - Regardez-moi un peu… » Il lui demanda, s’asseyant directement à sa gauche, forçant Elias à se décaler, détournant définitivement la tête. Néanmoins, même par-dessus son col et sa fourrure, il avait réussi à l’attraper, le désignant de l’index avec une expression surprise. « Vous avez chialé ?</p><p>- Il se pourrait ouais. » Elias avoua, passant sa main gantée sur ses joues. Elle revenue humide et il grimaça. Le froid frappait méchamment, et l’alcool avait engourdi partiellement toutes les parcelles de son visage. « Je sens plus rien avec ce froid…</p><p>- C’est pas parce qu’on vous a crié dessus j’espère ? Parce que ça casse un peu le… ? »</p><p>Léodagan ne finit pas sa phrase, essayant de compléter par des gestes qu’Elias ne regardait pas. Il n’aimait pas l’hiver, il avait été très clair là-dessus à beaucoup de reprises, à qui voulait l’entendre, mais il adorait la neige. Surtout la nuit. C’était joli, la neige, éclairée par la danse jaune des flammes, mais c’était aussi beau sous une lune pleine, quand toute la colline était teintée de lueurs dorées.</p><p>« - Vous dites rien vous ?</p><p>- Merlin a quitté Kaamelott… »</p><p>Pourquoi il lui en parlait à lui et pas à n’importe qui d’autre ça… Peut-être qu’il aurait finalement trouvé meilleurs conseils auprès de Bohort que de lui, même auprès de Calogrenant, pourquoi pas ? Après tout. La situation était tellement sensible. Tout semblait être sur le fil, tout le temps, ça en devenait insupportable.</p><p>« - Pourquoi ? Il va faire quoi encore ce con ? »</p><p>Ouais, la prochaine fois il essaierait Bohort. Même si le chevalier le plus couard du camp se laissait intimidé par sa présence, il aurait au moins le tact dont son cher et tendre manquait.</p><p>« - Il fait… J’sais pas, moi. Des trucs de druide ? </p><p>- Du coup ça a un lien avec le fait que vous chialer ?</p><p>- Mais je chiale pas… » Il soupira, repoussant la tête en arrière, à deux doigts de commencer. S’il se mettait à pleurer devant Léodagan, ça allait finir de l’enterrer, sa réputation. « Il encaissait et il encaissait…Ça m’a foutu dans une rage… Je lui ai dit que tout le monde le prenait pour un con, Arthur le premier… Qu’il remarquerait même pas son départ… Et sa tête… » Il la revoyait à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux. « J’vous jure ça fait mal.</p><p>- Ah mais, c’est normal ! » Le Roi de Carmélide reprit, s’amusant à jeter des petites paillettes de neige dans les flammes. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton, de compréhensif, mais surtout de dur. « Les gosses vous en avez pas eu, vous ?</p><p>- Vous demandez. » Elias ricana.</p><p>« - Bah oui je demande… ‘Fin je sais que vous êtes plus branché… Merlins… Mais à creuser un peu on peut se surprendre…</p><p>- Non mais je creuse pas, pas mon délire.</p><p>- Alors. Quand on aura fini cet aparté super enrichissant… » Râla Léodagan par fausse courtoisie. « Je pourrais en placer une ? Ou vous allez continuer de m’interrompre jusqu’à prendre une avoine ? »</p><p>Elias se tut, faisant un geste à Léodagan de continuer, le menton dans les genoux maintenant et les yeux rivés sur le feu.</p><p>« - Merlin il a jamais eu de famille, j’imagine que c’est le même genre que le Père Blaise, interdit magique ou je ne sais quelle conneries. Arthur c’est comme son premier mioche… Forcément, un jour ou l’autre, avoir le daron en permanence… Bah ça gêne. Regardez : Mon gosse est en train de signer la formation d’un clan indépendant… Mon père, ça fait des années que je l’ai pas laissé sortir de Carmélide. Tiens vous qui êtes tout jeune, le vôtre il fait quoi ? »</p><p>
  <em>Jeune…</em>
</p><p>« - J’ai eu 98 ans y a trois semaines, mais si vous voulez…</p><p>- Combien ?</p><p>- Nan mais laissez. » Elias abandonna. « J’ai compris le discours. Juste pourquoi vous m’en parlez à moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre ?</p><p>- J’y arrive ! » Il annonça, en le frappant dans le bras gauche, encore une fois. Il n’y avait pas de douleur vive cette fois, mais il l’avait senti passer quand même. « Votre Merlin, vous pensez bien qu’il le sait non ? Le vieux ça fait des années qu’il s’accroche, et au début c’était pour Arthur. Mais maintenant vous aussi z’êtes là. Bon bah s’il a deux doigts de jugeote… »</p><p>
  <em>Justement, s’il a deux doigts de jugeote, il ferait mieux de pas s’accrocher…</em>
</p><p>Léodagan finit par lui tendre une flasque, et Elias l’attrapa sans réfléchir, finissant par s’envoyer ce qui était –il se rendit compte un peu trop tard– une nouvelle lampée d’alcool. Le liquide était chaud et généreux, mais il n’avait vraiment pas besoin ça. Même pour se réchauffer. Il fit la grimace en tendant de nouveau la flasque, l’œsophage en feu et le visage contorsionné désagréablement par l’acidité du rouquin.</p><p>Le Roi rit en voyant la scène, s’envoyant une rasade dans la foulée, bien plus longue que la sienne. Envoyant de nouveau coup de pieds dans la neige pour faire frétiller l’âtre devant eux, les yeux portés sur l’horizon. Il laissa le silence se tendre un peu.</p><p>« - Vous allez en parler à Arthur- Tiens, si vous voulez je viens avec vous ! » Il finit par proposer, son coude venant flatter l’avant-bras de l’enchanteur. « On réfléchit, on trouve une solution pour qu’il se tire pas… ! Après moi Merlin, je trouve que c’est un débile, mais vous soignez pas les gens alors… » Elias grommela une protestation, quelque chose sur les critères d’évaluation, mais Léodagan passa outre. « Puis, si vous tirez pas la tronche à chaque fois qu’on vous expédie quelque part, c’est tout bénef. »</p><p>Il l’aimait bien, Léodagan, n’empêche, même s’il y allait jamais avec le dos de la cuillère.</p><p>« - Vous pensez qu’il est pas parti ? » Elias l’interrogea, soulevant des volutes de fumées chaudes à chaque interrogations.</p><p>« - Je pense que le loufiat qui le fera quitter Kaamelott a intérêt à y aller avec un petit peu plus que des évidences. » Il répondit simplement, visiblement dans le but de ne pas faire naître des espoirs trop grand. « Non parce qu’on dit ‘‘les druides c’est dans la nature’’ mais Merlin pour quelqu’un qui parle d’y retourner tous les jours, il a l’air de s’être quand même plutôt installé.</p><p>- D’accord. » Elias conclu, un peu embrouillé, prenant un peu appui sur lui pour se relever. « Merci… » Il soupira, à mi-voix.</p><p>La neige fondue formait des flaques de boues autour du feu et il feint de s’y éclater le dos, grelottant jusqu’à trouver sa tente, dans laquelle il finit par s’étaler au-dessus du lit, lourdement.</p><p>
  <em>Plus jamais une goutte d’alcool.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Il n’avait pas nourri l’espoir de revoir son cerf sur le chemin du retour… De jour, la neige n’avait pas grand intérêt, et avec un ciel aussi dégagé que celui qu’ils avaient, il n’y avait pas de confort à traverser le royaume à pied. Il avait fallu choisir entre souffrir la solitude et les chemins impraticables pour sauver ce qui était encore récupérable sur un cadavre gelé et certainement enseveli, ou rentrer accompagner. Le choix avait vie était fait. Même s’il le regrettait maintenant, calé entre Hervé de Rinel et le roi de Calédonie.</p><p>En faites, il évitait surtout le couple de chevalier qui avait été sur ses talons pendant quasiment deux jours. Les paroles de Léodagan avaient été plus enivrantes encore que l’ivresse dans laquelle il c’était plongé. Quant à Bohort, sa bonne volonté mièvre et dégoulinante l’agaçait simplement.</p><p>Ils n’étaient pas parti parler à Arthur, pourtant c’était pas faute d’avoir essayé de le convaincre. Elias s’était borné à ses propres lignes, il avait catégoriquement refusé tout ce qu’on lui proposait, prétextant qu’il préférait aviser une fois à Kaamelott. Le Seigneur Bohort lui avait lancé un regard rempli d’empathie qui lui avait fait grincer les dents, alors que son Sanguinaire compagnon l’avait pourri en lui disant qu’il serait là de toute façon. Plus il le répétait, plus il convainquait Elias, et plus l’enchanteur voulait sa peau.</p><p>Il était mortel après tout, et encore pire, il était humain. L’espoir c’était une notion profondément humaine.</p><p>Puis ils en savaient quoi ? Ils n’avaient pas été là pour voir, le pot brisé au sol, la main autour du cou. Ils avaient pas entendu ce qu’il lui avait dit. Ils étaient qui pour penser savoir mieux que lui ?</p><p>En arrivant au château, il se fit de nouveau héler, et décida qu’il préférait encore disparaître. Foulant l’entrée extérieure du laboratoire, encore couvertes de neige avant que les autres n’aient pu le rattraper. Il y avait eu du mouvement, et il était plutôt récent… Plusieurs paires de chaussures avaient laissées leurs marques dans la neige. Ils avaient eu de la visite, c’était déjà un bon signe non ?</p><p>Puis la serrure était déverrouillée, donc… Il repoussa la sensation qui lui disait de ne pas ouvrir, et enfonça la porte, sans soucis de ménagement.</p><p>Remarquer le changement, c’était encore une de ses spécialités… Il était toujours précis, et méticuleux, au point d’en être maniaque. Quelques parchemins manquaient çà et là, pas grave. Il les avait peut-être rangés par inadvertance dans la réserve. Il ignora la légère couche de poussière qui c’était installée sur les étagères, blanche, qui n’avait pas été remuée…</p><p>Comme la conclusion refusait encore de venir, il continua son exploration. Rien n’avait dû être concocté depuis un bout de temps, sinon le laboratoire aurait retenu l’odeur, pas assez de fenêtres… La cheminée était éteinte, mais ça voulait peut-être dire qu’il dormait encore, la matinée n’était pas finie après tout. Pourtant il devait être là, sinon pourquoi la porte serait-elle ouverte ?</p><p>Il passa à la réserve, l’oreille tendue vers les abîmes… Là seulement la conclusion devenait flagrante. Il manquait des outils, mais pas d’ingrédients. De petites choses, du genre facile à transporter. Mortier, pilon, athamé, serpe… De la corde aussi. Pas d’ingrédients, particuliers.</p><p>Sur un tabouret, déplacé au milieu de la pièce étroite, un petit tas de poterie brisée.</p><p>Le message était clair… La conclusion limpide. L’enchanteur engourdi regardait le bol brisé.</p><p>Sa main tomba sur une des bouteilles d’alcool couchée sous l’étagère et il lâcha un soupir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Trône Musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La compagnie de Dame Mevanwi n’était pas désagréable.</p><p>De la même manière que se retirer le dard d’une abeille était plus agréable que de se faire piquer.</p><p>Ils avaient des conversations étranges. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, sans écouter ce que l’autre avait à répondre. Il ne l’aimait pas de toute façon, il l’avait su dès les premières minutes de leur collaboration. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon où tous ses sourires étaient faux, dont toutes ses intonations étaient légèrement trop aiguës, dont ses yeux étaient trop incisifs et froids pour le reste de son visage. C’était le portrait craché de l’enchanteur au même âge, et le simple fait de se retrouver dans ce miroir froid et suffisant le faisait rentrer dans un état second.</p><p>Mais c’était d’elle qu’il obtenait ses dernières bribes d’information sur le druide qu’il avait poussé à la porte, et ça, ça valait bien de devoir se regarder dans la glace l’après-midi.</p><p>Il avait fini par l’avouer : Il avait peur d’être seul. Et les faits étant les faits, elle était une des dernières à mettre les pieds dans le laboratoire depuis la disparition du druide –si par disparition on entendait s’être réfugié à une auberge de là, soit quelques heures à pied. Alors finalement, elle c’était quand même fait une place. Arthur ne lui demandait plus rien, Dame Séli non plus, maintenant que son fils était hors du château et sa fille confortablement à l’intérieur. Bohort ce n’était même pas envisageable, il n’y avait déjà jamais foutu les pieds de son plein gré alors il n’allait pas essayer maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus que <em>lui.</em></p><p>Quand la belle blonde n’était pas là, il se contentait d’arpenter le château, en long, en large et en travers. Les grouillots, ça ne manquait pas, maintenant que l’épée était dans le rocher. Des ducs, des rois, et des péquenauds, toutes classes sociales confondues avec la même ambition de bouseux. Alors au lieu de se vendre de son coin paumé du château, il avait commencé le processus, bien plus usant, de flirter au plus près des chefs d’états en tout genre.</p><p>S’il ne travaillait pas à sa propre délocalisation, c’était parce qu’il avait récupéré par un des seigneurs Kaamelott : à force de trainer autour du Sanguinaire, il avait fini par se réconcilier avec la présence de Calogrenant, ou peut-être c’était l’inverse. Bohort était toujours nerveux autour de lui, mais avait dans l’optique de lui vider la tête à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient aux abords d’un couloir. Il avait tellement bien réussi qu’il c’était surpris à chercher une solution à la conservation des arrangements floraux… C’était la seule commission qu’on lui avait faite en deux semaines, alors.</p><p>Les missions de terrain se multipliaient dangereusement, alors il n’était pas présent en permanence, et il préférait encore se geler l’entièreté du visage plutôt que d’envisager une seule seconde d’être enfermé à Kaamelott. Ce soir-là, contrairement aux précédents, quelque chose, il lui avait semblé, rendait son sac plus léger. Elias s’était rendu compte en rejoignant sa tente de l’étendue de la supercherie, et la simple vision des ingrédients l’avait fait blêmir. Il c’était presque jeté sur Léodagan.</p><p>« - Je me suis fait piqué des trucs ! » Il lui avait avoué, comme un enfant qui avait fait une connerie, prêt à se prendre la trempe de l’année par son père.</p><p>Le roi de Carmélide avait fait des efforts pour essayer de le rassurer du mieux qu’il pouvait, mais l’angoisse l’avait presque paralysé sur place. Ses pensées retraçant ses moindres mouvements depuis le château avec frénésie. Lui il était toujours précis, carré, concis. Il prenait des notes en quasi permanence, et tout avait une place nommée. ‘‘Perdre’’ c’était pas dans son vocabulaire.</p><p>Alors ça voulait dire qu’il avait baissé la garde au pire moment, et qu’elle c’était engouffrée dedans comme une anguille.</p><p>« - La morue. »</p><p>Léodagan avait relevé la tête avec beaucoup d’intérêt.</p><p>« - Vous dîtes ? »</p><p>Il avait réfléchi à la réponse qu’il allait donner à la personne qui était la plus proche de devenir son prochain employeur. Là il voyait deux solutions : L’attentat ratait, Mevanwi était arrêtée et il pouvait prétendre ce qu’il voulait. Ou l’assassinat réussissait, et là il avait avoué au Sanguinaire qu’il donnait des cours de magie à la personne qui avait empoisonné sa fille pour faire chier Merlin et Arthur, très personnellement.</p><p>« - C’est vachement bon, mais pas de saison.</p><p>- Ouaip… » Le roi de Carmélide avait commenté. « Faut que vous sortiez plus ou vous allez tourner zinzin. »</p><p>Elias fut forcé de confirmer.</p><p>Il l’avait attendu de pied ferme, dès son retour. L’apprentie sorcière était entrée, bouche en cœur et air innocent, et la seule vision de son sourire avait réveillé toute la haine qu’il portait. Non seulement l’avait-elle prit pour un con, mais qu’elle ait l’audace de revenir  sa porte.</p><p>« - Mais je ne comprends pas ! » Elle lui avait sorti toute la parodie de l’ingénue, et plus elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, plus il bouillonnait de l’intérieur.</p><p>« - Je reformule, puisque vous êtes définitivement demeurée. Si vous foutez de nouveau un pied dans ce laboratoire, non seulement je vous fait pendre pour trahison, mais je vous confie préalablement au Seigneur Léodagan. Croyez-moi bien que j’aie les moyens de vous faire bien profiter de votre départ, histoire de rendre les choses divertissantes. »</p><p>Pas besoin de préciser qu’il gardait l’argent qu’elle avait assuré d’avance. Dame Mevanwi avait quitté le laboratoire avec pour seul reste de sa dignité la décence qu’elle avait eu de ne pas s’essayer à le séduire. Sa colère était évidente, mais il n’y avait rien de satisfaisant à son départ.</p><hr/><p>« - Après, quand je disais que j’étais un animal politique. Ça voulait pas dire mettez-moi à la Table Ronde. » Elias soupira. « Je suis plus un argument de persuasion, j’suis pas là pour parler infrastructures et taxes.</p><p>- Je pensais que vous aviez au moins des ambitions ! Vous êtes l’enchanteur le plus influent de Bretagne maintenant, va falloir vous y faire, fiston ! »</p><p>Le Royaume de Logres n’était pas resté sans tête longtemps finalement, et si c’était pour mettre un ogre sur le trône, la Reine de Bretagne aurait mieux fait de rester avec Lancelot dans sa forêt. Le beau monde avait disparu, et s’il espérait encore avoir pu se faire une place dans l’esprit de quelques-uns des dirigeants, personne encore ne pouvait payer plus généreusement que Kaamelott. Alors malgré sa détermination de se tirer avant de devenir définitivement sénile, il avait dû rester.</p><p>Dame Séli avait les mains sur les hanches, essayant de le convaincre d’assister à la deuxième réunion officielle du gouvernement de son mari, et franchement, il aurait préféré être jeté dans la boue au milieu de l’hiver. Quelle idiotie que d’essayer de le catapulter sur la partie visible de l’iceberg politique, et le simple fait que Léodagan le <em>convoque</em> après toute leur discussion sur la liberté et le pouvoir, ça puait le couteau dans le dos.</p><p>Non lui il voulait travailler dans le cadre des fonctions pour lesquelles on l’avait engagé… Il ne laisserait pas Léodagan faire de lui ce que le château avait fait de Merlin. Il allait bosser sur les décors floraux de Bohort, même s’il fallait qu’il apprenne deux trois trucs de druide. Point.</p><p>S’il devait bosser pour les deux têtes de mûles qui avaient décider de l’adopter, visiblement, il fallait qu’il mette les hola maintenant.</p><p>« - Certes, mais c’est la Carmélide qui m’intéressait, parce que votre style c’est de frôler le gratin pour jouer les marionnettistes. Mes ambitions elles se résument au pognon qui tombe après.</p><p>- Pour une fois qu’on s’entend sur quelque chose avec mon mari, il faut que vous veniez foutre la merde !</p><p>- Parfaitement !</p><p>- Si c’est du pognon que vous voulez, laissez-moi vous dire : Comme on sait tous que vous faisiez le boulot pour deux, vous allez recevoir une partie de celui de l’autre pignouf. Puis comme le château est vide, je préfère vous dire qu’on va en avoir de côté à pas organiser quatorze banquets par semaine. »</p><p>Il fallait avouer qu’elle avait des arguments de choix, Dame Séli, quand il en venait à la négoce. Sentiments à part, Merlin ne reviendrait pas. Puis les druides le pognon…</p><p>De toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’il en saurait.</p><p>« - Mettons, j’accepte. » Il finit par envisager, et Séli prit cet air très hautain qu’elle avait quand elle avait l’impression d’avoir déjà gagner. « C’est quoi votre position sur Mevanwi de Vannes ?</p><p>- Si elle s’approche du château à moins de cent pieds, elle se fait trancher les deux mains… Traitement de faveur signé le Sanguinaire. »</p><p>Elias flanqua le bouquet à la poubelle.</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce que vous voulez de moi, ma Reine ? »</p><hr/><p>Tous les efforts du monde ne suffirait pas à écarter une fouine d’un poulailler si le butin était gras. Avec ces saloperies, c’était l’intelligence qui réussissait l’exploit de déjouer les petites failles oubliées.</p><p>Dans le cas de Kaamelott, le problème ça avait été leurs gardes.</p><p>Elias n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’admiration pour l’armée : Avec son absence d’éducation militaire et les quelques conseils qu’il n’avait glané qu’à moitié par manque d’intérêt il ne connaissait même pas les standards d’un garde lambda.</p><p>Mais quand on leur donnait deux têtes à ne pas faire entrer –celles de Mevanwi et de Lancelot– et que l’une des deux s’était glissée entre eux sans même avoir recours à la magie. C’était vraiment à la limite du foutage de gueule.</p><p>Elle avait fait irruption dans son labo, flanquée de deux gardes, les mains jointes à l’avant et le port de la tête haute. L’enchanteur s’était relevé aussi vite qu’il avait pu de ses préparatifs, et s’il avait eu un brin de jugeote en plus, il aurait immédiatement désintégré les trois clampins. Mais il avait préféré les laisser discuter un peu avant.</p><p>« - Elias, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que vos services à la cour de Kaamelott ne sont plus demandés… Pour des raisons de places, je vais vous demander de débarrasser les locaux que vous occupiez dans l’aile est, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, d’évacuer avant cette nuit. »</p><p>La consternation l’avait fait éclaté de rire.</p><p>« - Etant donné la nature coûteuse des éléments de ce laboratoire… » Mevanwi continua, essayant de maintenir une fausse sérénité sur son visage. « Le Régent du Royaume, mon mari, vous demande de bien laisser tous les ingrédients qui vous ont été financé dans l’enceinte du château.</p><p>- Le Régent de Logres c’est votre mari ? » Il se moqua, toujours campé sur ses positions. « Eclairez-moi, parce que j’ai dû rater un épisode. »</p><p>Dame Mevanwi lui avait souri, très froidement, laissant ses pieds claquer à chaque fois qu’elle s’approchait.</p><p>« - Je reforme, puisque vous êtes définitivement demeuré. » Elle lui avait dit, en passant ses doigts sur le comptoir, dans un ton froid qu’il reconnaissait bien. Les mots devaient être les mêmes, parce qu’elle les portait avec beaucoup de précision. « Si vous remettez un pied dans ce laboratoire, je vous fait brûler pour complot et hérésie… J’espère que c’est clair. »</p><p>Trois heures plus tard, il était officiellement à la porte. Il avait abandonné tout ce qui n’était pas nécessaire dans les murs du château, se retrouvant avec uniquement ses parchemins, et ses économies. La malle était trop vieille de toute façon.</p><p>Avant de partir, il avait quand même fait un détour discret par le laboratoire, avait attrapé tout ce qu’il pouvait se permettre de brûler sans pincement de cœur, et avait empilé le reste dans son sac en regardant les flammes prendre. Il allait lui laisser ces locaux elle lui avait demandé, puis il n’emmenait rien de coûteux, alors il avait respecté les règles. Elias était sûr qu’elle comprendrait.</p><p>S’il avait prévu qu’il n’aurait pas de diligence pour partir, il se serait abstenu, mais le principal c’était que ses nerfs étaient calmés.</p><p>Avec l’image de cette pétasse essayant de diriger un pays de débiles sans une once de pression politique, c’était même plutôt du côté de la réussite.</p><p>Il avait pensé à l’auberge en premier, mais c’était qu’il n’avait pas de cheval non plus, et qu’il n’avait pas monté depuis… Trente ans peut-être. Envoyer une missive à Merlin était hors de question. Il regardait le bout de poterie percée dans ses mains avec un pincement au cœur, la corde de cuir qui la retenait à son cou, les rainures dorées qui y couraient. Non, Elias était opportuniste, mais il savait où était ses limites.</p><p>Aujourd’hui, debout devant les portes de Kaamelott, c’était le moment parfait pour s’avouer qu’il avait merdé sur toute la ligne. Peut-être même pire que merdé : Il c’était pourri la vie et il avait emporté la Bretagne avec lui. En quelques mouvements : En prenant Mevanwi sous son aile, en poussant le bouchon avec Merlin, mais surtout, surtout en ayant pas pensé à louer une putain de diligence.</p><p>Pour quelqu’un qui clamait depuis des mois à quoi voulait l’entendre que les vents tournaient…</p><p>Elias inspira profondément. Arpentant la route Nord, un pied devant l’autre, vaillamment. Qu’ils viennent… Qu’ils essayent au moins, pour qu’il puisse leur montrer à qui ils avaient affaire. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait atteindre l’auberge des Deux Renards avant la nuit. Avec un peu plus de chance, ils avaient une chambre pour lui. Avec encore plus, il trouverait bien quelqu’un avec qui il pourrait convaincre de partager…</p><p>Il n’avait pas fait deux lieues qu’un bruit mécanique commença à claquer derrière lui de manière répétitive. Plus alerte que d’accoutumé, il avait tourné la tête en direction de l’appareillage qui venait troubler les bois. Pour fignoler le tableau, c’en était une : De diligence. Il se serait décalé s’il avait eu une once de politesse, mais il était arrivé à bout de ça aussi, alors il avait continué sur la route. Le regard haut, bâton à la main.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule l’avait dépassé. Pas étonnant vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Il s’arrêta sans grande méfiance, quand elle fit halte quelques mètres devant lui. Peut-être quelqu’un l’avait pris en pitié. Il en grinçait des dents… Bien sûr, si quelqu’un lui offrait sa pitié, il dirait gentiment ‘‘oui oui’’. Mais pour prendre la direction Nord ? Calogrenant était encore à la Table Ronde, Léodagan, même démis de ses fonctions, l’était aussi. Aucun mouvement de l’Orcanie n’était revenu à ses oreilles.</p><p>Il l’avait reconnue avant même qu’elle descende. C’était dans la manière d’ordonner au cocher de s’arrêter, dans le rebond violent de la porte qui était repoussée. Il la reconnaissait comme s’ils avaient vécu ensemble toute leur vie.</p><p>« - Dame Séli ! » Il s’exclama en la voyant, joyeusement. Plus qu’il n’aurait pensé l’être.</p><p>« - C’est vous qui avez fait cramer le laboratoire ? » Elias ne répondit pas, s’amusant simplement à sourire d’un geste théâtral du bras gauche, arrachant à la dirigeante un rictus satisfait. « Vous avez rendu la morue furax, vous auriez vu sa tête. A l’heure qu’il est, elle est en train de convaincre son trou du cul de mari de vous foutre une condamnation pour trahison. »</p><p>La nouvelle n’aurait pas dû le satisfaire autant, pourtant quand elle l’annonça son sourire s’étendit jusqu’à dévoiler ses dents.</p><p>« - Avec tout le respect que je dois aux nouveaux souverains de Logres. J’en ai strictement rien à foutre.</p><p>- Exactement ! Du coup je vous fais monter tout de suite ? Ou vous préférez marcher jusqu’en Carmélide à pied pour vous refaire les mollets ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Au plaisir des Corneilles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne s’était jamais forgé de très bon souvenir de la Carmélide… C’était un lieu aride et hostile, une terre florissante sur laquelle il avait déjà tout perdu une fois, avec un dirigeant cruel et un hiver rude. Mais quand il était arrivé sur le territoire avec Dame Séli, une fois son expulsion de Kaamelott officielle, il avait trouvé une certaine paix dans les murs du grand château. Le laboratoire qui lui avait été affecté était placé dans une tourelle, une sorte de volière, beaucoup plus étroit qu’à la capitale, certes, mais avec pour avantage de ne pas être si familier. Il avait passé de longs moments dans la compagnie discrète des murs, à observer par les fenêtres qui faisaient de sa petite enseigne personnelle une vraie tour de garde. Les yeux rivés sur l’horizon qui se dessinait dans les pics escarpés des montagnes qui l'entourait.</p><p>Comme il l’avait imaginé tout le château avait été prévu pour la guerre, et la guerre seule. La forteresse était conçue pour être aussi imprenable que cossue. Avec des murs hauts, des façades menaçantes, et les armes et trophées affichés jusque dans les salles les moins fréquentées par les visiteurs. Il lui avait fallu quelque temps pour s’habituer à l’immensité des couloirs vides, encore plus au silence des serviteurs. Il n’y avait pas de cour en Carmélide, pas à proprement parlé, et la seule compagnie qu’il avait était celle des corneilles qui venait lui demander les quelques rations de viande qu’il leur mettait de côté. Il lui arrivait, bien que ce soit plus rare maintenant, d’être visité par une présence qui n’était ni Dame Séli, ni Léodagan. Il vendait les potions qu’il pouvait, les parchemins les plus avantageux, et on venait rarement se plaindre de son allure de corbeau mort, ou des cernes qui alourdissaient ses yeux.</p><p>Au moins il avait une place à la table des repas, en compagnie de Goustan le cruel, de Dame Séli qui avait délaissé son mari à Kaamelott, toujours sous le règne du régent Karadoc, et de la jeune Guenièvre, les yeux bas et remplis de larmes. C’était plus qu’étrange pour lui, d’être assis comme ça à la place où il avait imaginé Yvain se tenir d’habitude, mais c’est vrai qu’il donnait tout aussi bien la réplique. Depuis que son entretien d'embauche officieux avait été organisé au bord de la route pavée, et surtout depuis qu’il avait reçu ses premières pièces d’or il n'avait pas matière à geindre. Alors il la fermait un peu, et il ne se plaignait que s’il pouvait y mettre un trait d’humour.</p><p>Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, Séli le connaissait mieux, si bien qu’elle l’avait attrapé d’office :</p><p>« - Je vous préviens, je les pratique les types de votre genre. Vous êtes logés, nourris, blanchis. Ce qui rentre par nos poches finit dans nos poches. Vous avez peut-être entubé mon mari pendant des années à Kaamelott mais vous m’aurez pas moi. »</p><p>Elias avait difficilement caché son intérêt pour le défi qu’elle venait de lui donner, mais il avait hoché la tête et c'était tenu. Les premiers jours.</p><p>Quand il n’y avait pas de roi au-dessus de Séli pour la faire chier, elle demandait beaucoup moins, et c’était ce qui l’avait peut-être le plus déçu par rapport à sa situation. Guenièvre était troublée, et parfois, elle avait besoin d’un remède, que sa mère le tannait pour finir au plus vite, mais c’était l’une des seules exceptions. Il n’y avait plus de potions de vérité, plus d’héritier à espérer, plus rien d’autre que le calme plat pendant que les jours s'allongeaient, mais au moins il avait le temps de se concentrer sur ses projets personnels.</p><p>Si son esprit vagabondait, de toute façon, ses pensées n’avaient qu’un destinataire. Un druide solitaire et à moitié fou, perdu dans  les grands espaces verdoyant de Cornouailles. Les mains dans la terre, en train d’essayer de chercher un remède pour un roi qui refusait de se guérir. A chaque fois qu’il pensait à lui, un frisson courrait dans son épaule gauche, et il devait la secouer quelques minutes avant que la sensation désagréable ne le quitte. Il avait récolté ce qu’il avait semé, il le savait… Au moins il aura été heureux quelques temps, perdu dans la cambrousse, à faire les dieux ne savaient quoi… Avant que tout ne foute le camp.</p><p>Il avait été à deux doigts de partir quand il avait entendu parler de la tentative infructueuse du roi Arthur, quelques semaines après son arrivée dans les murs du château. Merlin serait à ses côtés. Il serait à Tintagel, en train d’essayer de ramener son Arthur, en train de faire de son mieux pour qu’il s’en sorte, au prix de sa propre santé. Alors il avait peaufiné tout ce qu’il avait pu sur la médecine, et il avait fait ses bagages. Le Seigneur Léodagan était entré quand il partait. Poussant son regard sur lui et le retenant par le bras.</p><p>« - Vous pouvez pas partir. Croyez-moi vous voulez pas y aller. » Il lui avait assuré. Tout dans la tournure de sa phrase et dans le choix des mots invitait à croire que c’était un conseil, mais ça ne passait pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. « Au mieux il va vous envoyer chier, au pire vous allez vous prendre une sacrée rouste.</p><p>- Merlin ? Une rouste ? J’aimerais bien le voir essayer. »</p><p>Elias avait répondu, avec la même intensité qu’un adolescent qu’on mettait au défi. Il avait essayé de passer les défenses de Léodagan, de se dégager de la fermeté de sa main. Mais le roi de Carmélide avait resserré son emprise sur son bras, plus durement qu’il n’était confortable, les mâchoires contractées, et ses yeux bruns plongés dans le vide.</p><p>« -  Vous irez pas… C’est pas du tout le moment. »</p><p>Et il avait eu raison, alors Elias était resté.</p><p>Léodagan ne rentrait pas souvent de Kaamelott, mais quand il le faisait, il avait l'air de perdre en épaisseur à chaque fois. La nuit, Elias l’attrapait souvent à hanter les couloirs, faisant les cents pas sans prononcer un mot, presque prostré. Ils n’échangeaient pas un mot de ça entre eux, trop difficile. Parfois Elias l’invitait à passer quelques temps dans son laboratoire à la tombée de la nuit, avec un verre d’alcool et une conversation divertissante, mais les mots commençaient à se faire rares quand ils évitaient clairement le sujet phare. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet de Gaunes et c'était fait envoyer dans les roses très rapidement.</p><p>Ces soirées-là avaient un goût de deuil.</p><p>Tout avait un goût de deuil. Rien n’était trop noir pour ne pas être porté comme ça.</p><p>La chose la plus intéressante qui était arrivée, ç’avait été la lettre de Tintagel, comme quoi le roi Arthur était mort, elle invitait les gens qui le voulait à allez lui présenter des hommages. Il avait entendu les échos d'une engueulade, avait voulu y fourrer son nez mais Dame Séli était déjà là, et avait demandé à Elias de garder ‘‘la petite’’, à l'écart. Elias était fourbe, c’était dans sa nature. Plus on lui interdisait quelque chose, plus la possibilité l'obsédait.</p><p>Il avait fait glisser la lettre sous la porte de Guenièvre, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris, mais il l’avait fait. Moins d’une heure plus tard, elle était à sa porte pour le prier de l’aider à s'enfuir, et discrètement, dans la nuit noire et plus lourd de cent pièces d’or, il avait refermé la porte du tunnel secret derrière elle, et c'était assis sur les marches du château alors que la reine de Bretagne descendait de les collines aussi indiscernable que les volontés divines.</p><p>Le pire c’est qu’il ne l’avait pas fait pour l’argent.</p><p>Il avait tendu le dos toute la journée du lendemain, mais Dame Séli n’avait pas pris la peine de lui accorder autre chose qu’un regard furibond alors qu’elle faisait embarquer, dès la première heure, une caravane de voyage en direction de Tintagel.</p><p>« - Vous payez rien pour attendre. » C’était une promesse, mais elle sonnait profondément creuse.</p><p>Elias n’avait pas dit un mot, il avait hoché la tête, et elle était partie à la suite de sa fille. Quelques semaines plus tard, il était encore le premier sur les marches de la cour pour les accueillir. Guenièvre l’avait silencieusement remercié, elle avait l’air encore plus en détresse que quand elle était partie, mais au moins elle aurait revu le roi. Séli ne lui fit pas payer quoi que ce soit, elle ne lui demanda même pas les cent pièces d’or qu’il avait extorqué à sa fille. Elle était passée à côté de lui, sans bousculade, et profondément grise.</p><p>La dernière visite de Léodagan avait marqué la fin de cet état d’expectative. L’hiver était retombé sur le château, plus mordant que jamais, et il était rentré, catastrophé avec un message des tourelles sud. Quelque chose de gros se préparait, et tout le château devait se mettre en alerte.</p><p>Les cinq membres du château étaient réunis dans la grande salle de guerre, pendant que Léodagan exposait une vérité impensable : Lancelot avait les pleins pouvoirs sur le royaume, dernier décret du souverain mourant, et il marchait avec une armée sur la Carmélide. Bientôt ils allaient subir un siège, et chaque minute passée à la planification était une minute de moins qu’ils pouvaient utiliser pour se préparer.</p><p>« - Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? » Elias avait demandé, un sourire beaucoup plus meurtrier qu’il n’aurait espéré placardé contre ses lèvres.</p><p>La rage qu’il avait mis tant de temps à enfouir en lui recommençait à monter, et elle c’était dirigée sur la personne de Lancelot en particulier. Pourquoi Lancelot ? Les raisons étaient diverses, mais la première était la pire de toute : Dans la missive qu’il avait mise au main du seigneur de Carmélide, il y avait une invective bien particulière. Toute personne qui porterait secours au roi félon serait mis en cage <em>ad vitam aeternam</em> et il ne pouvait pas imaginer nom plus haut placé dans cette liste que celui de Merlin.</p><p>« - Moi je peux le réduire en pâté votre Lancelot, y a pas de problème ! </p><p>- Non. On a pas besoin que vous jouiez les héros… » Dame Séli avait scandé, les bras croisés et l’air grave. « On se prépare à un siège. Alors vous nous sortez la panoplie : Flèches empoisonnées, cuves d'acide, parchemins en tous genres et surtout, vous empruntez la méthode de conservation qu’avait concocté votre collègue, parce qu’on va en avoir besoin.</p><p>- On va commencer par faire en sorte que le château tienne. » Léodagan avait repris, sur le même ton. « Mais on veut pas que les enfoirés d’en face sachent de suite qu’on a un enchanteur. </p><p>- Et pourquoi donc, s’il vous plait ? » Elias s’était offusqué. « Vous pensez que je vais retourner ma veste ?</p><p>- C’est moins ça et plus parce qu’on a besoin de vous sur un autre terrain au même moment. »</p><p>Elias arqua un sourcil surpris, en attendant qu’ils continuent.</p><p>« - Vot' Merlin… Vous lui faites confiance ? » Demanda Léodagan. « Vous pensez qu’il peut se dépatouiller pour sauver Arthur ? En le ramenant en Carmélide par exemple ? »</p><p>La question le glaça sur place, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réfléchir.</p><p>« - Quelle serait ma mission ?</p><p>- Vous allez trouver votre Merlin. » Les ordres étaient clairs, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils sortaient de la bouche de Léodagan. Lui qui l'avait empêché d'y retourner, maintenant il le forçait, par mission. « Vous lui dites de ramener ses miches avec le roi, qu’on puisse organiser une défense pas trop mal. »</p><p>Elias était resté longuement contemplatif. Ils avaient placé leurs espoirs sur lui, pour sortir du château, et aller convaincre Merlin de revenir. Pas que le plan soit pourri, mais il y avait quand même des limites à sa loyauté… Qu’est-ce qui leur disait qu’ils pouvaient lui faire confiance ? Il avait un surnom quand même, il l’avait pas volé celui-là. Qu'est-ce qui leur disait qu'il allait pas se barrer par l'Aquitaine dès qu'il aurait mis les mains sur le druide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il allait suivre un seul de leurs ordres à la con ?</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce qui vous dit que je vais pas me tirer ? » Il demanda, un peu plus froidement. « Qu’est-ce qui vous dit que j’en ai encore quelque chose à foutre de vous ramener Merlin ?</p><p>- Là je vous avoue que c’est le paramètre… On espère surtout que vous êtes un affectif. »</p><p>Les trois paires d'yeux sombres plantés sur lui en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'était confortable, et si Goustan était le seul qui semblait parfaitement paumé face aux sous-entendus, ça laissait trois personnes de trop dans la confidence. Elias se surprit à bouder, les bras croisés, et la bouche en cul-de-poule, toute la panoplie. Le simple fait qu'il en avait encore quelque chose à faire était affligeant, mais savoir qu'il était si facile de lire en lui.</p><p>« - Croyez-moi, vous êtes un affectif. » Dame Séli avait rattrapé. « Et si c’est pas à notre égard, ça l’est plus pour le flouze sur lequel vous dormez comme un loire. »</p><p>Elle avait bluffé sur l’emplacement de la cassette, et viser à des lieues, mais le point était tout de même passé comme une lettre à la poste. Si Elias n’allait pas se laisser démonter si facilement, elle non plus, et elle savait très bien où était le sens de ses priorités. Il avait fini par détendre les épaules, et relâcher ses dents.</p><p>« - Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir ? »</p><p>Léodagan avait souri, d’un de ces sourires qui auraient pu terrifier toute un banc de mioches, et Séli ne cachait pas non plus sa satisfaction.</p><p>« - Demain à l’aube, avant que les pignoufs en blanc ne marchent sur nous. » Il continua. « En attendant vous prenez toutes les fioles de vivacité dont vous avez besoin, et vous nous concoctez un château en état de siège qui tiendra un peu plus que n’a tenu Kaamelott. On compte sur vous. »</p>
<hr/><p>Le soleil n’était pas encore levé quand Elias ouvrit les portes-fenêtres, il avait travaillé toute la nuit, et il avait laissé les instructions et le matériel, très fièrement sur l’îlot central. Tout était étiqueté, arrangé et expliqué, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse se tromper. Dès qu’il verrait la première courbe des rayons de soleil sur l’horizon, il partirait. Les corneilles à sa fenêtre croassaient avec ferveur sur le petit rebord, sautillant pour lui laisser une place. L’air glacé ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien, s’était-il dit, perché sur la pierre au milieu des énormes oiseaux noirs.</p><p>Il avait pensé à ce qu’il allait dire toute la nuit. Il avait mis des mots très élaborés dans son crâne, concocter des excuses qu’il espérait sincères. C’était difficile, après un an et demi de silence, de se dire qu’il allait jouer toute la réussite de sa mission sur le fait de le convaincre. Il jouait avec le petit bout d’argile percé au bout de son cou, comme une promesse implicite. Un peu creuse, certes. Un tesson sans signification est-ce qu’il pouvait résolument lui donner une intention ? C’était les bases de la magie, mais il ne savait pas ce genre de rituel là.</p><p>Elias lâcha un pied dans le vide, et se laissa tomber en avant. Son poids n’était pas encore poussé dans ce pied qu’il changea de forme, plus méticuleusement cette fois, moins brouillon. Si les serviteurs avaient regardé par la fenêtre, ils auraient pu voir la pie balafrée quitter l’enceinte du château, perturbant les corneilles, alors qu’elle dirigeait ses ailes froissées vers le sud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Les glaces stériles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’atterrissage fut difficile et brouillon. Ses bottes freinant l’impact sur plusieurs mètres avant de le stabiliser au sol dans un crissement de terre infernal. La douleur qu’il avait passée des mois à traiter c’était réveillée soudainement, et le fait de l’avoir supportée sur six heures et demie de route rendait les pulsations qu’il sentait dans son épaule encore plus agonisantes. Il était épuisé, à bout de souffle, et sa vision constellée de tâches noires, mais il était là… Il était arrivé.</p><p>Dans la solitude des bois il avait failli le manquer. Le petit point de gris au milieu de l’immensité de la neige, s’il n’avait pas fait le tour de Tintagel plusieurs fois, il aurait pu jurer qu’il était parti. Il avait été sur le point d’abandonner quand il l’avait repéré, ne distinguant qu’une tâche grisâtre, trop courte pour être un loup, mais trop longue pour être un homme debout.</p><p>Il devait l’avoir entendu arriver, le druide, parce que l’entièreté de son corps se tendit au premier battement d’ailes qui foula le sol. L’hiver était tombé sur Tintagel, comme il l’avait fait l’année précédente quand ils c’étaient séparés, le ciel tamisé de nuages gris. Il avait eu raison, la forme devant lui était à genoux, ses doigts gantés grattaient la terre, faisant de leur mieux contre le sol gelé, à la recherche de quelques racines. Quelque chose pour le roi…</p><p>« - Je vous ai jamais vus bosser autant, vous m’inquiétez. » Il déclara, la voix moins assurée qu’il n’avait espéré.</p><p>Merlin, parce que c’était bien lui, même s’il était parfaitement méconnaissable, dos vouté, et la capuche jetée sur le crâne s’interrompit immédiatement. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, arrachant sa trouvaille du sol pour l’ajouter au mélange de son mortier. Elias ne put s’empêcher de voir ses mains trembler, le bout de ses doigts bleuir, et la vision l’inquiétait. Il avait envie de se rapprocher, mais la raison le figeait.</p><p> « - Merlin ?</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, Elias ? »  </p><p>Alors, si ça commençait sur ce ton, c’était sûr…</p><p>L’Enchanteur ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait retenu son souffle. Assailli par les accents belliqueux qui glissaient dans le ton du druide avec une de ces fureurs. Mais c’était pardonné. Tout était pardonné d’avance, parce qu’ils étaient là, et qu’ils étaient en vie, et qu’il fallait le rester.</p><p>« - Vous avez pas fini de foutre la merde à chaque fois que vous pointez le bout de votre nez ? Vous êtes venu finir le boulot, je suppose ?</p><p>- Vous pensez que je me suis allié à Lancelot ?</p><p>- J’aurais tort ? » Il eut le droit à un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. La colère n’était pas uniquement dans sa voix, elle débordait de ses yeux comme des torrents de lave. « A vous tout seul vous avez condamné l’entièreté de la Bretagne, c’est à se demander si c’est pas fait exprès. »</p><p>Elias baissa les yeux, mordant l’intérieur de sa joue.</p><p>« - Ça l’était pas… » Il avoua, le regard figé dans un point de son dos.</p><p>« - Ça commençait légèrement à y ressembler… » Les yeux d’Elias roulèrent, plus par inconfort que par dédain. Toute la colère était compréhensible, elle était même méritée… Au moins quelque chose qu’il avait mérité. « Alors je veux bien comprendre qu’on m’engueulait pour les miennes, mais avouez que les vôtres sont quand même autrement plus catastrophiques. »</p><p>Merlin ne se levait pas, il était si bien planté dans la terre enneigée qu’Elias distinguait à peine ce qui était le druide et ce qui était parti du décor. Les haillons gris qui trainaient dans son dos étaient recouverts de flocons de neige. Les bottes brunes et lacées de cuir semblaient presque organiques, ceinturées par des vignes effeuillées. Depuis combien de temps creusait-il ? Les monticules retournés autour de lui indiquait que le travail n’avait pas été bien fructueux, mais avec toute cette neige sur ses épaules et le haut de sa cape, comme les flocons tombaient encore...</p><p>Il y avait passé des heures, pour sûr. Pas étonnant qu’il tremble ainsi.</p><p>« - Puis même si vous êtes là pour aider. » Merlin avait repris. Ses mots étaient crachés, vénéneux. « Je sais que vous vous excuserez pas, alors c’est pas la peine de rester planter comme un saule... Faut que je m’occupe du roi.</p><p>- Il est parti. » Il lui annonça, gravement. « Et il va falloir que vous partiez aussi… Lancelot a pris Kaamelott, et il descend sur Tintagel. Si on part maintenant-</p><p>- ‘‘On’’ ? Mais vous manquez pas de souffle ! » L’autre suffoqua, il reprit son travail, en secouant la tête. « Je pars pas. Il faut que je m’occupe du petit. »</p><p>Elias sentit la détresse commencer à glisser en lui. Le roi ? Ne l’avait-il pas entendu ? Est-ce qu’il l’écoutait au moins ? Merlin avait fini d’écraser sa racine, et il entendit le bois du mortier claquer quelque temps sur la pierre de son récipient, avant de le revoir gratter la terre. Le charme qui l’avait enraciné si longtemps se leva soudainement et sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi, il venait de traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. La main sur son épaule, essayant de le tourner dans sa direction, de ramener du sens dans son crâne.</p><p>« - Arthur est parti ! » Les mots se précipitaient avec affliction. « Le type qui l’accompagne pensait que j’étais avec Lancelot, il a failli me trancher la gorge. C’est lui qui m’a dit où vous étiez…»</p><p>Le druide repoussa son bras, et avec ça, Elias recula. Son cerveau tournait plus rapidement qu’il ne pouvait suivre. Il ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle fois sa patience. Pas maintenant. S’il arrivait à lui faire croire qu’il avait changé, rien qu’un tout petit peu, peut-être qu’il arriverait à le convaincre de tout. C’était fourbe, mais c’était tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire.</p><p>Ses doigts firent glisser la fibule qui retenait son manteau noir. Il avait fallu se battre contre l’agonie de son épaule, mais il s’en était extirpé sans trop en pâtir. La matière était épaisse, plus que les guenilles du druide, il l’avait fait doubler avec du mouton pour pouvoir se balader en Carmélide sans trembler. Impuissant, il balaya la poudreuse qui c’était amoncelée sur ses épaules, et il y déposa le mantelet à la place.</p><p>« - Merlin, je t’en supplie. » Il essaya, avec toute la vulnérabilité qu’il pouvait puiser au fond de lui, il n’avait pas à chercher loin.</p><p>Ce n’était pas tellement faux en soi, c’était avec désespoir qu’il avait quitté la Carmélide, qu’il avait volé sept heures jusqu’en Cornouailles pour remettre le druide sur ses pieds et partir le plus loin possible. Il lui était hors de question de quitter le territoire sans lui. Ce n’avait même pas été envisageable un seul instant.</p><p>Merlin s’arrêta, ses épaules s’affaissant sous le poids d’un soupir réticent bien que plus conciliant qu’Elias n’avait espéré. L’enchanteur ne put s’empêcher de crier victoire, les coins de sa bouche s’étendant lentement contre sa joue, presque imperceptible, mais vainqueur.</p><p>Merlin ne bougeait pas, il passait les mains contre le tissu de sa robe, l’esprit visiblement préoccupé autrement que par la pie voleuse perchée sur son épaule. Il rassembla lentement les ingrédients à l’intérieur de son mortier dans un sachet lit de vin qu’il savait destiné à l’ancien souverain.</p><p>« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Il avait demandé d’un ton nonchalant, mais Elias l’avait complètement écarté.</p><p>« - En Aquitaine, ou en Gaunes… On m’attend aussi en Carmélide. Quelque part hors de portée de l’autre péteux. Quelque part où ils se laisseront pas faire.</p><p>- Pas par loyauté j’imagine.</p><p>- Non, faut pas déconner. » Elias rit, retenant à peine l’euphorie qui commençait à s’accrocher à son esprit.</p><p>Le druide néanmoins, n’était pas encore résilié à bouger. Son transvasement fini, il commença à redéposer ses outils dans sa sacoche, méthodiquement. A Kaamelott il c’était toujours plaint du temps qu’il prenait lui, mais maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, Elias commençait à avoir une petite idée de pourquoi… C’était harassant.</p><p>Chaque mouvement de lumière – ceux-là même qui venaient peindre la forêt dans l’ombre rapide d’une journée déclinante – commençait à le faire douter de la réussite de leur opération. S’ils ne se hâtaient pas, il n’y aurait pas énormément de chance de rattraper une quelconque frontière avant la nuit, et Merlin était mis à prix.</p><p>« - Tu as une préférence ? » Elias reprit, la confiance lui faisait défaut, son subconscient étouffant déjà ce qu’il ne voulait pas s’avouer.</p><p>« - Vous aviez raison, avec les problèmes, » Merlin philosophait en prenant sa besace sur son épaule, «  y a toujours deux solutions. La solution de facilité, et celle qui est juste… »</p><p>Merlin n’avait aucune envie de partir…</p><p>Pas avec lui.</p><p>Il le savait pourtant, il l’avait su même avant de venir.</p><p>Il l’avait su dans le vent, qui lui avait chuchoté en luttant contre ses ailes. Dans la douleur immense qui irradiait encore la plus grande partie de son tronc. Dans la manière stupide dont ses mots venaient mourir dans sa gorge avant qu’il ne puisse les prononcer.</p><p>Il n’y avait même pas eu de colère… Il n’y avait pas eu la moindre once d’énervement dans la réalisation. Juste la sensation froide qu’il avait toujours ressenti quand il ne pouvait plus qu’avoir peur. Ses jambes étaient de glace, et le poids froid commençait à remonter doucement en lui. Les serres frigorifiées vinrent enserrer son cœur et le forcer à arrêter de battre, elles se posèrent sur ses yeux et les fixèrent, froids et morts dans la neige.</p><p>Parce que Merlin ne viendrait pas.</p><p>Il n’allait jamais venir…</p><p>Même s’il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour le rattraper, sa décision était prise. Le druide se redressa, avançant de quelques pas, moins chancelant que les siens, et pendant un moment, il se souvint que le monde existait en dehors de ses pensées… Froid, et cruel. A semer le chaos, il récoltait le désordre.</p><p>« - Vous avez plein d’opportunités, mais vous foutez tout en l’air, Elias. A chaque fois. » Continua Merlin, une once de tristesse dans sa voix, il avait tourné le visage vers lui maintenant, et il pouvait le contempler dans toute sa splendeur.</p><p>Il y avait une épaisseur à sa posture, malgré la finesse de ses bras après un an à traverser la campagne. Il ajusta le manteau d’Elias au-dessus de ses haillons, attachant la fibule avec ses doigts encore tremblants. Le noir lui allait à ravir.</p><p>« - Vous auriez pu être un très grand enchanteur mais vous l’êtes pas. Vous êtes un gamin. Méchant et terrifié. Le pire dans cette histoire, c’est que je vous en veux même pas. Je vous plains. »</p><p>L’enchanteur écoutait mais les mots résonnaient comme dans une crypte. Ils le heurtaient de plein fouet, frappant contre ses tympans, mais tellement lointain. Le vent vint le mordre, violemment, et il ne pouvait plus sentir que ça.</p><p>« - Dans quelle direction, Vénec ? »</p><p>Vénec, il l’avait vu se diriger vers le Sud. Le choix le moins évident pour un vendeur d’esclaves qui transportait un roi quasiment cadavérique. Tintagel avait des plages à quelques heures à l’Est, à quelques heures au Nord aussi, mais il avait été assez futé pour rattraper Arthur avant que Kaamelott ne tombe, et ça lui avait donné une longueur d’avance. Il avait eu la présence d’esprit de réfléchir à quel chemin prendre, quelles plages seraient cherchées les premières. Il était parti vers le Sud parce que tout le monde l’attendrait à l’Est.</p><p>L’option de mentir n’aurait même pas dû se présenter à son esprit. Il le savait très bien. Mais ce n’était pas son problème. Son problème c’est qu’il avait une opportunité de convaincre, et une fenêtre de temps de plus en plus réduite et aucune idée de la direction qu’il allait lui donner.</p><p>« - Ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord. »</p><p>Elias ne l’avait même pas regardé dans les yeux. Le Nord c’était encore la meilleure option des deux. S’il l’envoyait au Sud, il allait forcément tomber sur la route des chevaliers blancs qui allaient suivre les voies romaines. S’il l’envoyait à l’Est, il allait se faire rattraper de la même manière. Vénec avait l’habitude de l’Irlande, c’était l’île la plus proche, une relique du Royaume de Logres, un des territoires les plus grands, d’où il pourrait vite prendre un bateau pour les dieux seuls savaient. Si Merlin traversait, il serait en Irlande, et s’il était en Irlande, au moins il était à une mer de Lancelot.</p><p>Une main vint se glisser contre son épaule et il se rendit compte que Merlin lui faisait totalement face maintenant… Le druide avait traversé les quelques mètres qui les séparaient sans même qu’il ne l’aperçoive. De manière tout aussi incompréhensible, il passa ses mains au creux de son dos, et l’attira avec lui. Elias ne resta pas longtemps immobile, enfonçant son bras valide dans le dos du druide et serrant, aussi fort qu’il pouvait, laissant tomber la canne et le reste de sa défense, presque violemment.</p><p>Merlin ne l’embrassait pas par envie, non. C’était pour lui… Pour finir ça proprement, et Elias essayant d’emmagasiner toutes les informations qu’il lui offrait.</p><p>Il avait perdu de ce rembourrage de chaire qui rendait ses embrassades si rassurantes. Ses bras étaient moins délicats avec la blessure à son épaule. Il sentait sa barbe emmêlée, tressée à la va-vite, plus rêche qu’avant, par manque de soin, mais pas les longueurs de ses cheveux. L’odeur de la terre fraichement retournée, celle du musc, de la sueur, froide et acide, et de cette amande entêtante, presque discrète, qui flottait comme un fantôme.</p><p>Elias finit par le repousser, sa main s’attardant dans la sienne, pour un au revoir entendu. Maintenant qu’il l’avait là, il était encore pour lui, au moins une dernière fois. Son visage aussi était changé, ses joues étaient creusées, ses lèvres gercées et bleuies par le froid, et il y avait tellement de terre et de boue sur son visage qu’il n’en distinguait plus grand-chose. L’unique trace de ses longs cheveux blancs se concentrait dans une mèche, singulière qui venait glisser sur son front. Il les avait attachés, quelque part sous le capuchon.</p><p>Ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Les deux saphirs, bleus pétillants, remplis de gratitude. Finalement, voir son visage comme ça, nostalgique et si humble, c’était une torture. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en voyant ça… Il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner avec un mensonge. Il le croyait. Il le croyait et ça lui faisait encore plus mal de le savoir. Il lui accordait encore sa confiance, et c’était la vision la plus insoutenable.</p><p>« - Vous me suivrez pas… ? Même si je me m’excuse à genoux, c’est pas la peine, vous viendrez pas ? » Le druide ferma les yeux et fit non de la tête. Il l’avait bien mérité. Il l’avait bien mérité il le savait. Mais il avait les yeux qui piquaient. « C’est pas grave… »</p><p>Elias ferma ses yeux et poussa son front contre le sien. Le cuivre de sa couronne heurtant le front de Merlin avec un peu plus d’agressivité qu’il n’aurait voulu en mettre, mais le druide laissa faire.</p><p>
  <em>Non, mais qu’est-ce que je raconte…</em>
</p><p>« - Allez, s’il vous plait ! ‘Partez pas ! J’vous jure j’vous séquestre ! » Les mots arrachèrent un rire au druide, mais Elias était autrement plus sérieux. Ses mains cherchaient à s’agripper à lui. Pas deux fois. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. « Merlin, je peux pas les laisser te choper. Ça va servir à quoi ? S’ils- Si Lancelot t’attrape, tu pourras sauver personne !</p><p>- Au revoir, Elias… » Il murmura, profondément ferme malgré tout le panel d’émotions lisible dans ses traits. Il pressa sa main une dernière fois avant de la laisser retomber lâchement le long de son bras. « Vous en faites pas pour moi… Les grands espaces je connais, allez-vous mettre à l’abri. »</p><p>Le druide posa un baiser sur son front et il commença à avancer. Sans lui. Elias ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas esquisser un seul mouvement, cloué sur place, les jambes glacées par la neige. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, il y avait trop peu de temps, et tellement qu’il n’avait pas dit.</p><p>« - Je vous demande pardon ! »</p><p>Les mots résonnèrent et Merlin s’arrêta un instant, et les flocons voletaient devant ses yeux, à moins que ce ne soit l’épuisement et le froid et les larmes qui troublaient sa vision. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il avait envisagé de s’excuser. Dans son crâne il y avait plus de mots, une musicalité, des images, certes, mais toutes sincères. Pourtant là il n’y avait rien, seulement les mots, eux aussi à bout de forces.</p><p>« - Je suis désolé…</p><p>- Vous étiez déjà pardonné, Elias. »</p><p>La neige avait emporté son image, et avec elle, les larmes qui cristallisaient sur ses joues.</p>
<hr/><p>Il traversa la fenêtre ouverte et s’écrasa avec fracas. Il n’eut même pas le loisir d’atterrir sur ses pieds cette fois-ci, glissant genoux contre les dalles froides jusqu’à se heurter dans les chaises de l'énorme table martiale. Le bois craqua sous l’impact, dans un brouhaha horrible et la table recula avec lui, lui écrasant la poitrine au passage. Elias avait repris forme humaine là où les regards des soldats en blanc ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais la douleur l’avait fait craquer en premier.</p><p>Se transformer deux fois dans l’espace d’une même journée, c’était avoir une confiance aveugle en ses propres capacités, et il fallait dire qu’Elias avait une certaine tendance à l’aveuglement aujourd’hui. Traverser la Bretagne à vol d’oiseau pour rejoindre la Carmélide l’avait emmené tard dans la nuit, et l’épuisement mêlé de la douleur le laissa avachi et pantelant. Mais il n’allait pas plier le genou maintenant… Il était le plus puissant enchanteur de Bretagne, et il n’allait pas se laisser arrêter par quelque chose d’aussi trivial que sa souffrance.</p><p>Dame Séli ne lui accorda pas un regard.</p><p>« - Non mais vous allez pas mieux ! » Elle avait commenté, avec aigreur, debout sur le balconnet de l’immense hall de guerre de la forteresse.</p><p>Malgré l’avancement de la nuit, elle portait encore une tenue de jours. Pas celle qu’elle avait eu sur les épaules quand il l’avait quittée, mais une autre. Plus sombre, plus lourde. Elle avait l’air prête pour le combat, les peintures de guerres bleues, traditions des pictes, ornant son front, les mains à plat sur la pierre, le regard porté vers l’horizon.</p><p> « - Vous m’excuserez. » siffla-t-il dès que son souffle s’était stabilisé, et sa voix arrêtée de trembler.</p><p>Il se traina quelque peu sur le sol avant de pouvoir prendre appui sur son bras droit et se relever… Qu’il soit revenu avec ou sans Merlin, ça n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance finalement, il était là où il pouvait être, pas où il devrait être, mais c’était déjà suffisant.</p><p>« - C’est sympa votre moyen de transport, je vous avais pas vus partir ce matin. » La cheftaine commenta, sans lui lancer un regard, comme il la rejoignait, les jambes molles et toute la gauche de son corps en compote.</p><p>« - Bah j’espère que vous l’avez bien regardé, » Il arracha le pendentif à sa poitrine et l’écrasa sous son pied. « Parce que c’était la dernière fois… »</p><p>Un silence tomba, presque solennel. Le vent mordait toujours aussi salement, mais la vue de nuit était imprenable, le grand château, grouillant de silhouettes blanches, perché et prit, dans les hauteurs rocailleuses des monts enneigés… Son visage changea. Ils n’avaient pas pu tomber aussi vite ? Si ? Il n’était même pas parti une journée entière. Que c’était-il passé ?</p><p>Il voyait les ombres de la milice de Lancelot, gardant les portes de la grande bâtisse, visiblement victorieux. Les bannières de la Carmélide, les deux vipères rouges, empilées à même le sol devant le hall alors que les derniers soldats s’amusaient à en faire un feu de joie. Une symbolique écœurante de l’occupation qui allait bientôt prendre place dans le centre même de l’île de Bretagne. Il regrettait presque d’être au Sud du mur d’Hadrien maintenant… Le destin rendait les choses étranges.</p><p>Dame Séli regardait les feux prendre sur le tissu avec une émotion bien enfouie, et une rage absolument perceptible. Au moins, il était avec eux… Au moins il était sûr qu’elle n’allait pas le laisser partir. Ils se battraient contre Lancelot, du bon côté de sa guerre. Le moment où Léodagan retrouverait le contrôle militaire, ils seraient aux premières loges pour annihiler tous les abrutis en blanc qu’il trouverait sur sa route.</p><p>Il y avait toujours au moins deux solutions à ces problèmes… Dans les deux, Lancelot devait tomber. </p><p>« - Vous bercez pas d’illusions. » Séli reprit, froide. « Si vous voulez brasser, c’est encore à Kaamelott que vous trouverez l’plus de pognon.</p><p>- Je suis pas là pour l’pognon… » Il avoua, et Séli fronça les sourcils. « Enfin si, mais non… </p><p>- Vous êtes là par affection, peut-être ? » Dame Séli railla. « Puisque ça peut pas être par principe… »</p><p>Elle n’avait pas tort sur le coup. Elias lui accorda un hochement de tête défait.</p><p>« - Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit votre Merlin ? » Elle lui demanda, et Elias eut un mouvement de recul à la mention du nom. « Vous tirez une de ces tronches, alors je suppose que vous avez pas dû vous amuser des masses.</p><p>- Déjà il était pas avec le roi… » Elias expliqua, détournant le regard. « Il m’a dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’un con d’illusionniste pour retrouver Arthur et qu’il valait mieux que je glande à l’abri plutôt que de venir l’emmerder sur le terrain.</p><p>- Vous êtes sûr que c’est ça qu’il vous a dit ?</p><p>- Non. » Il avoua, avec un sourire. « Mais j’aurais encore préféré. »</p><p>Le silence retomba. Ils étaient faits du même bois, Séli et lui, il avait pas besoin de s’expliquer longtemps… C’était quand même dingue, cette facilité à s’entourer de femmes de front.</p><p>« - Dès que la résistance sera en place vous en faites pas qu’il va brasser tout seul le pognon, » Elias philosopha, confiant « Je me suis jamais aussi bien défendu qu’en temps de guerre.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce qui vous dit qu’on en fera partie ? » Léodagan interrompit derrière lui.</p><p>Ce soir, le Roi de Carmélide n’avait pas la tête d’un homme qu’il fallait contrarier. En faites, il était même blanc d’une colère qu’il avait portée contre Elias, par habitude, mais qui était contre Lancelot par évidence. Au final, quand il s’approcha de la barrière avec eux, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon, il avait l’air plus penseur qu’autre chose, remonté, certes, mais dans l’acceptation.</p><p>« - Vous avez pu envoyer un pigeon à Gaunes ?</p><p>- Non. » Léodagan grogna. « Aucun moyen de les joindre, on est surveillés de partout et je peux pas blairer les piafs.</p><p>- Lui dites pas ça, il va se vexer. » Ironisa Séli.</p><p>Mais Elias était beaucoup trop occupé à réfléchir pour être vexé.</p><p>« - On peut peut-être réfléchir à une méthode de passer les messages un peu moins invasive ? » Il essaya. « Comme les chaises de transport, version encre et parchemin. Puis comme on dit que c’est vous, du coup je vous fais un tarot discret ?</p><p>- Ah, j’étais sûre que vous étiez un affectif. » Commenta Séli.</p><p>Un des hommes de Lancelot lança un appel au cor, d’autres poussant les épaisses bannières blanches là où les vipères avaient tenu pendant des siècles. La vision arracha un grognement à Léodagan, qu’il ne releva même pas.</p><p>« - Pourquoi on se lance encore là-dedans… ? » Il maugréa.</p><p>« - Au final ? » Elias reprit, désinvolte. « C’est toujours plus ou moins par affection, non ? »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>A vous tous qui m'avez lu, merci de m'avoir accorder votre confiance jusque là, j'ai lu tout vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'amour et pour une première fois je suis heureux d'être tomber sur une communauté aussi généreuse et bienveillante que la nôtre. Si ça vous a plu, je vous conseille de continuer à rester un peu dans les parages, j'aurais peut-être quelques surprises pour vous dans les semaines à venir. </p><p>Je suis désolé...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>